Riders of berk genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: the series with a male Astrid and female hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Httyd**

 **V.o.**

Regular

 _descriptions_

Episode 1: how to start a dragon Academy

 **This is berk, for generations, it was Viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious… then one day everything changed said Hicca.**

Hicca flies in on her Night Fury and best friend, toothless

 **I met toothless, and together we've shown people here instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them, even train them said Hicca.**

They land on sea stack where Aster,Fishlegs,Snotlout,Ruffnut,Tuffnut and their dragons are waiting for them.

Okay, guys. Best Trick Competition. Who's up first? Says Hicca.

Uh.. says Fishlegs

Me! Said Snotlout.

Actually, i think it's - says Fishlegs.

Me! Says Snotlout.

Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO! Yells Asher.

Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go. Hookfang and i are gonna light the sky on-

 _Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang,plummets off the sea stack, scaring an unprepared Snotlout._

FIRE! Oh no! Yells Snotlout.

 _Hookfang pulls off many stunts, scaring his already terrified Rider into almost wetting himself. Hookfang circles back around and lands on the sea stack with a thud._

I'm alive…? I'm alive? Yells Snotlout.

 _The other Riders stare at him, blankly._

Of course I am said Snotlout.

It's my turn! Ready, Meatlug? Here we go! Says Fishlegs.

 _Fishlegs' Gronckle, Meatlug, takes off, flies around in simple circle, then lands._

Yes! New personal best! Said Fishlegs.

My turn said Ruffnut.

No. my turn said Tuffnut.

Guys, same dragon said Hicca.

Oh, right said Tuffnut.

 _Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. Take off, but then the twins begin to argue on which they should go._

Go left! Said Tuffnut.

No, right! Said Ruffnut.

N-no, right! Said Tuffnut.

No, lef! Said Ruffnut.

 _They narrowly missed colliding into another sea stack. Barf and Belch suddenly fling the twins off their necks and high into the air._

OH, NO!WHOA!THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY! AAAH! Said Tuffnut.

 _Barf and Belch then catch the twins before they can go splat, fling them up, and back onto their necks. They then land on the sea stack._

We almost died! Said Ruffnut.

Yeah. i know… go again? Said Tuffnut.

Hey! It's my turn! You might wanna take notes, let's go!yah! Said Aster.

 _Asher and his Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, shoot off the sea stack, and fly down towards the ocean._

Okay, Stormfly, tail flip! Says Aster.

 _Stormfly flips her tail into the water._

Now twirl! Said Aster.

 _The Nadder barrel rolls, shooting forward._

Quick, upwards spira! Said Aster.

 _They finish their routine With a final spin, high into the air._

Alright,Stormfly! Said Aster.

 _As he lands back on the sea stack, The other Riders congratulate his Performance._

Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon? said Snotlout.

 _He responds to him With a good, hard punch to his shoulder._

Ow! Said Snotlout.

 _Asher then turns and gestures to Hicca, meaning it's now her turn._

Looks like we've our work cut out for us there, bud said Hicca.

 _Toothless makes a vertical takeoff, then dives down the sea stack, right to the ocean. Hicca pulls up at the last second, and shoot forward at breakneck speed. The two Skillfully swerve In and out through the maze of sea stacks before coming across two conjoined rocks. As soon as they get close enough. Hicca unhooks her metal leg, and jumps onto the bridge between the two rocks, while Toothless glides under. Hicca runs across the rocky bridge, then jumps onto Toothless on the other side. The girl and the dragon rocket towards the sky, leaving the other Riders amazed and awestruck. Toothless then shoots out multiple plasma blasts, which explodes like fireworks. It's obvious who won the competition._

They're still the best said Aster.

Another win. Good job, bud said Hicca.

 _Hicca and Toothless fly back to the village._

 **Yep. dragons. Most people on berk would say life here is better since we made peace them. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons. Said Hicca.**

 _When the two friends land in the village, they see chaos. This includes a yak being chased by a Gronckle, a couple of Terrible Terrors stealing chicken from a women, a Deadly Nadder refuses to leave a man's roof, a Monstrous Nightmare stealing a sack of apples from another man,and another Deadly Nadder chasing a group of chickens, running under a clothesline, and stealing a woman's underwear in the process._

Bad dragon! Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragons! Dragons said Viking women #1.

Get off my roof, you pest said Viking man #1.

Let go of that! These are my apples said Viking man #2.

Give me back my dainties, dragon said Viking women #2.

 _Suddenly, the villagers start scattering and running for cover._

Incoming! said Viking man #3

Look out! said Viking man #4

Dragon poo! Said Viking #3

 _Hundreds of dragons are now flying over the village, relieving themselves, creating a "poop shower"._

Ew, gross, gross, gross, gross! Oh, poop! Oh, that's disgusting! Said Hicca

 _Hicca backs up, avoiding the poop until she walks in-between two men, Mulch and Bucket, who are using their shields as makeshift umbrellas._

Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry about the, uh- said Hicca.

Every day at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap said Bucket.

Better than the days when it was "kill or be killed". Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the girl the cod said Mulch.

 _Bucket hold up an empty sack with a torn out bottom._

I ate it already? Did I enjoy it? Asks Bucket.

Um, no, uh, actually, Bucket, I-I'm afraid the, uh- said Hicca.

 _A Terrible Terror walks away with the cod._

 **Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons and will do anything to drive them away said Hicca.**

 _It's now nighttime. On the outskirts of the village, there's a small house. Inside, is the sleeping figure of a grumpy old man, Mildew. Suddenly, the roof of his house shakes, waking him up. He then walks outside to find a Gronckle sleeping and snoring on his roof._

Dragons. I should have known said Mildew.

 _Mildew holds up a half-eaten cabbage from his field._

Helps himself to my roof and my cabbage said Mildew.

 _Mildew grabs his helmet, staff, and sheep, then walks towards the village with a scowl on his face._

 _The next day, Stoick is giving orders to the other Vikings._

Stand the elk up in the back. The fishing boats just came in with a big catch said Stoick.

Stoick! Shouts Mildew.

 _Mildew walks over to Stoick._

Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day said Gobber.

You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming said Stoick.

t's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men said Mildew.

Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town? Said Gobber.

Ah, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons upend our village carts! Turn people's houses into piles of rubble! Said Mildew.

Mildew's right! Said Village#4.

They even disturb an old man's rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes? Said Mildew.

Go on, Mildew! Said Village man #5.

He's right, he's hideous said Gobber.

These are wild and unpredictable beasts said Mildew.

Right you are! Said VIllage man #6

They even cracked this man's skull! Like an egg said Mildew.

Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached! Said Bucket.

You need to put those dragons in cages! Said Mildew,

I agree! Said Village man #7.

If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village! Said Mildew,

 _As the angry crowd continues to yell, Hicca tries to intervene and calm everyone down._

They don't mean any harm. They're just dragons being dragons said Hicca.

Look, Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it said Stoick.

Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it said Mildew.

 _Later, in Hicca's house, Stoick is discussing the dragon problem with Gobber._

We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place. Hey, we could put up signs! Said Stoick.

Signs? For _dragons_? Said Gobber.

No! For the _people_ said Stoick.

Signs? For _Vikings_? We're not big readers, Stoick said Gobber.

Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza said Stoick.

 _Nets_? You do know they breathe fire? Said Gobber.

I know very well they breath fire, Gobber. Maybe Mildew was right. We have to figure something- said Stoick.

No, no, wait, Dad. What if I deal with the dragons? Said Hicca.

You? Said Stoick.

Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. I'm the best woman for the job said Hicca,

You're not a woman yet, Hicca said Stoick.

Not if you don't give me the chance to be! Said Hicca.

Fair enough, you'll have your chance... starting tomorrow said Stoick.

 _The next day, Hicca is walking through the village, ready to begin dragon-wrangling._

Okay, gang, there's gonna be some changes around here said Hicca.

 _She spots a woman fending off a Deadly Nadder that's trying to take the basket of bread she's holding._

Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread! Said Village women #3.

 _Hicca runs over to the woman and dragon._

Hold on, I'll help you! Just... no! Said Hicca.

 _She places his hand on the Nadder's nose, and the dragon instantly calms down._

Alright said Hicca.

 _Suddenly, a crash is heard which startles the Nadder. He turns around to see a Gronckle chasing a group of chickens, knocking over carts in the process. As it runs by, the Deadly Nadder chases after it._

Okay… said Hicca.

 _She then sees another Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare fighting near a sheep farm, setting some of the sheep on fire and causing them to scatter. Hiccup begins to panic._

Toothless, stop that fight! I'll put out the sheep! Said Hicca.

Okay, okay... whoa! Said Hicca.

 _Hicca runs into the plaza, right into the middle of even more chaos than yesterday._

Get out! Get back here with my cart! Said Village man #8.

Enough of these dragons! Said Village man #9.

 _the other Riders are watching the whole thing on an abandoned catapult._

What's she doing? Asks snotlout.

Uh, I think she's helping the dragons break stuff said Tuffnut.

Cool! Said Ruffnut.

 _Hicca tries to put out a flaming sheep, but the sheep just hops right over her, knocking her over._

Wow, she could really use our help said Asher.

We'll get to it said Tuffnut.

In a minute said Ruffnut.

 _She finally manages to put out one of the sheep._

Sorry about that said Hicca.

Suddenly, hundreds of dragons begin flying over the village.

And... it's three o'clock said Asher.

 _Hicca doesn't have time to run for cover as dragon poop comes falling down towards him._

Oh, no.. said Hicca.

 _it's now nighttime, and Hicca is on her bed, trying to relax her sore body._

Oh, everything hurts… said Hicca.

 _She lifts her prosthetic leg._

 _E_ ven this said Hicca.

Hicca said Asher.

Asher? Perfect. I don't look _too_ beat-up, do I? Said Hicca.

Toothless gives her a pity smile.

Oh, great. Dragon pity said Hicca.

 _Asher walks into her room._

Hey, Asher. What a nice surprise said Hicca.

So, how was your day? Asks Asher.

Uh, uneventful. Hung around the plaza. You know… said Hicca.

Yeah, I _do_ know. We saw you out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing said Asher.

 _Hicca gives up the act and flops down onto her bed._

Ugh...! I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month said Hicca.

Hicca! Yells Stoick.

 _Then Stoick walks into her room._

Hicca, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone said Stoick.

I know it looks bad… said Hicca.

Really bad whispers Asher.

Yeah, but this is only Phase One of my master plan said Hicca,

Oh, so you do have a plan? Said Stoick.

I do... of course I do! It's very complex. Lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild said Hicca.

Uh-huh. Well, this better be real. Because Mildew's stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads said Stoick.

Then Stoick left.

Don't worry, Bud. Your head's not going anywhere said Hicca.

You do realize there are, like, _a bazillion_ dragons out there and only _one_ of you? I hope you really _do_ have a plan said Asher,

 _The next morning, Hicca and the other Dragon Riders are gathered with their dragons in the old arena._

 _That's_ your plan? Train dragons? Said Ruffnut.

 _Here?_ Where we used to kill them? Said Tuffnut.

Right... because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available said Hicca.

Actually, the dragons do seem a _little_ nervous said Asher.

That's because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it said Fishlegs.

It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena said Asher.

Well, it would be, if he did, yeah, but, he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about said Hicca.

Wait, so we're going behind your father's back? Said Asher.

There you go, talking about it! Uh... alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village... we've gotta do something about that said Hicca.

Got it! Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that said Tuffnut.

No. I believe I said- said Hicca.

Here's how we're gonna do it: First, we make them really, really angry said Ruffnut.

No problem. We anger everybody said Tuffnut.

No, you guys, this is serious! Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about you, but that's _not_ okay with me said Hicca.

You're right. She's sorry said Tuffnut.

 _Ruffnut glares at her brother._

Okay, then. Next problem: The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin said Hicca.

 _As she explains this, she holds up a loaf of bread, which Toothless takes from her. she then gets Toothless to drop the bread by scratching his chin, which the dragon enjoys._

Ehneneneneuh! Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me? We do things a little different said Snotlout.

 _Snotlout takes the bread from Hicca, then tosses it to Hookfang, who catches it in his mouth._

When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and- DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME? Said Snotlout.

 _Annoyed, Hookfang drops the bread, then grabs Snotlout in his mouth, leaving just his legs visible._

See? He dropped it said Snotlout.

Heh heh. Should we help him? Asks Tuffnut.

Yeah, in a minute said Asher.

Uh... can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there? Said Snotlout.

 _The Teens walk through a surprisingly dragon-less part of town._

Huh. No dragons said Fishlegs.

That was easy said Ruffnut.

Lunch? Said Snotlout.

That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they? Said Hicca.

 _A distant explosion is heard, along with scattered screams. Suddenly, a mushroom cloud appears near the food storage house._

Something tells me that way said Asher.

Ow! Stop it! Give me that- that's mine said Village man #9.

 _The Dragon Riders finally arrive at the scene, where what was once the food storage house is now a pile of smoking splinters. They also see the Riders' dragons eating all the fish from storage_

Stormfly? Said Asher.

Hookfang? Said Snotlout.

They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze! Said Stoick.

I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of _teenagers_ in charge! Now look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts said Mildew.

Dad, I swear I can fix this. We- we were just starting to- said Hicca.

Enough, Hicca! How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own? Said Stoick.

 _He gestures to Toothless, who was digging into a basket of fish._

Oh, Toothless… said Hicca.

Bucket! Mulch! Man the boats! We need another catch! Said Stoick.

It's too late, Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish said Mulch.

Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try said Stoick.

Of course we do! Uh, don't tell the Chief it's too late. You're always so negative! Said Mulch.

I don't know what it is with me said Bucket.

Dad, please! You gotta listen to me. I know dragons better than- said Hicca.

Not now, Hicca. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand? Said Stoick.

Bah! You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away _now_ said Mildew.

Stoick, Mildew's right! Said Village man # 10.

Get 'em outta here! Said Village man #11.

You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hicca will send them off the island. I'm sorry, dear said Stoick.

 _The Teens are gathered in the Great Hall with sad looks on their faces._

I can't believe we have to send them away said Snotlout.

It's gonna be weird. I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning said Asher.

Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?! Said Fishlegs.

I volunteer Tuffnut! Said Ruffnut.

Whatever. What time should I be there? Saif Tuffnut.

Come on, guys. Let's get this over with said Asher.

This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again! Said Fishlegs.

We can't let that happen! Toothless is the best friend I've ever had said Hicca.

Oh, Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much.. Mocked Mildew.

You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. But a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins said Mildew.

 _Before Toothless could attack him out of anger, the Great Hall doors open, letting in a cold chill that makes the fireplace go out. Toothless decides to help by relighting the fire with a plasma blast ._

Oh! Thank you, Toothless said Village woman #2.

 _This gives Hicca an idea._

You know what? Mildew is absolutely right! Come on, bud! Said Hicca.

 _The rest of the Riders fly towards the arena and say goodbye to their beloved friends._

Goodbye, Hookfang said Snotlout.

I'm sorry, Stormfly. Now go said Asher.

 _She points her torch to the arena gates, to which Stormfly and the other dragons sadly walk through._

Ugh. Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this _thing_ in my chest said Snotlout.

That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking said Asher.

I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl! Said Snotlout.

 _The gates begin to close, saddening both the dragons and the Riders. Suddenly, Hicca's voice is heard._

Don't close it! Said Hicca.

 _She lands Toothless near the gates, then grabs the lever to open them back up._

We are not locking them up said Hicca.

What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again...? Said Asher.

Uh... one of those. Look. The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it said Hicca.

 _The next day, Mulch and Bucket are trying to catch fish._

Ah, the nets are empty again said Mulch.

Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? Oop- am I being too negative? Said Bucket.

 _Snotlout and Hicca fly over to the boat._

Snotlout, scare us up some dinner said Hicca.

Dragon attack! Said Bucket.

 _Hookfang dives into the ocean, scaring the fish and herding them into the fishing nets._

WHOO-HOO! Said Snotlout.

Hey! Thanks, dragon! Said Mulch.

THAT'S RIGHT! THAT JUST HAPPENED! Said Snotlout.

 _Hicca, Asher and Fishlegs fly toward Mildew's field, where the old man is trying to plant more cabbage._

Come on! Follow me! Said Hicca.

Huh? Said Mildew.

Afternoon, Mildew! Said Asher.

 _Asher uses Stormfly's tail to dig into the soil, while Hicca flies down to pour cabbage seeds into the ground-up dirt._

Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer! Said Hicca.

Fertili-? Said Mildew.

 _Hundreds of dragons begin flying over Mildew's field, Fishlegs and Meatlug joining them._

Okay, Meatlug, let 'er rip said Fishlegs.

 _Meatlug and the rest of the dragons begin popping onto the field, providing a good fertilizer to help grow Mildew's cabbage._

Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work said Hicca.

 _In the forest, the Twins are using Barf and Belch's explosions to scare a sounder of wild boars. Once they run out of the forest, Hicca herds them all into the village's slaughterhouse._

That's the way to do it! Said Hicca.

Whoo-hoo! That was awesome said Fishlegs.

How did you know that was gonna work? Asks Asher.

Because they're dragons, and they're gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work _with_ them and not _against_ them. You know who we should actually be thanking-? Said Hicca.

There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me said Mildew.

No. This is not what I asked for said Stoick.

 _The Teens are now all gathered in the arena, when Stoick and Gobber approach them. This doesn't bode well._

Oh, no! What's Stoick gonna do to us? Asks Fishlegs.

I'm too pretty for jail! Said Ruffnut.

Ha, where'd you hear _that_? Asks Tuffnut.

You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences said Stoick.

I told you we were gonna get in trouble. Ugh, you never listen to me! Said Asher.

 _Hicca steps up, ready to take full responsibility._

Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me said Hicca.

Nope. You all had a hand in this said Stoick.

Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly said Mildew.

You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I- said Stoick.

You're getting a Dragon Training Academy! Said Gobber.

Wha-? Said Mildew.

Gobber! I wanted to tell them! Said Stoick.

 _The Teens' confusion and shock is replaced by relief and happiness._

I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead said Gobber.

Well, you told most of it! Said Stoick.

You can tell him the part about how proud you are of them! Said Gobber.

GOBBER! Yells Stoick.

Hicca- well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you said Stoick.

 _He opens the cages inside the new Academy, releasing all the Teens dragons._

Hookfang! My buddy! Said Snotlout.

Hey, Stormfly! I missed you so much! Said Asher.

Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little...said Fishlegs.

Hey, bud said Hicca.

Oh, I'll get those dragons yet said Mildew.

Now all you have to do is train 'em said Stoick.

Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him said Hicca.

Ah-hem? Said Asher.

And... them, too said Hicca.

 _Hicca is drawing her friends with their dragons, Meatlug is licking a sleeping Fishlegs' feet, and a sleeping Asher's window flies open, revealing Stormfly, ready to start the day._

 **Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures said Hicca.**

 _Hookfang and Meatlug are hanging the new sign on the new Academy:_ _The Berk Dragon Training Academy_ _._

 _Berk Dragon Academy_. I like the sound of that said Asher.

 **And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you? Said Hicca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Httyd**

 **V.o. = voice over**

Regular

 _descriptions_

Episode 2: Viking for hire

 _The episode begins with the screen showing scenes in sepia, as they are all from the past._

 _Stoick and his crew on a fishing trip out at sea._

 _ **Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs said Hicca.**_

Raise the mainsail! Turn her toward starboard said, Stoick.

Aye, sir! Said A Viking.

 **Some people discover theirs said Hicca.**

 **And some people make a place for themselves said Hicca.**

Grab a weapon! No time to be choosy said Gobber.

 **But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone said Hicca.**

 _The Teens are gathered in the new Berk Dragon Academy, where Hiccup is quizzing them on dragons. The Teens are split into two teams: Asher and_ Fishlegs _on one team, then_ Snotlout _and the Twins on the other._

Every Dragon has its own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch? Asks Hicca.

Oh! Deadly Nadder! Said Asher.

Its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun! Said Fishlegs.

Correct! Point to Team Asher. The score is now 100 to 10 said Hicca.

And you started with 10 said, Asher.

Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over. Wait, what team am I on? Said Tuffnut.

Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback? Team Snotlout said Hicca.

I don't think they can count that high said, Asher.

Fishlegs laughs.

Oh, really? Let's find out! Barf! Belch! Said Ruffnut.

 _Barf and Belch shoot six fireballs at the other team; Asher and Fishlegs barely manage to duck in time._

Looks like it's about three said Tuffnut.

Told you we could count that high! Said Ruffnut.

It's six. You were half-right. Five points said Hicca.

Yes! We're up to 30! Said Ruffnut.

Alright, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder? Said Asher.

 _He whistles f_ _or Stormfly,_ _who shoots her tail spikes at the other team, pinning them to the wall, unharmed._

No fair! he didn't give us time to answer! Said Tuffnut.

 _Snotlout jumps down from the wall._

I've got a question. What happens when I sic Hookfang on you? Asks Snotlout.

Okay, guys, that's enough training. So... we did some really good work here today said Hicca.

Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare! Said Snotlout.

 _Snotlout pats his jaw, and Hookfang suddenly rears up and set himself on fire, burning Snotlout's butt._

AH! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! _[He jumps into a nearby water tub, putting out his flaming butt.]_ Aahhh... sweet relief said Snotlout.

Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay? Asks Hicca.

Maybe he just realized who his owner is said, Asher.

 _Meanwhile, at the plaza, Gobber is trying to sell his weapons to a gathered crowd. Hicca looks on._

Gather around! Come on, one and all! You may think these dragon-killing weapons have no more use, but think again! This longsword is now a lovely butter knife! _[tries to spread the butter, but only breaks the toast into little crumbs.]_ Eh. It's also good for making breadcrumbs. _[The plate cracks and breaks. The crowd looks on in silence.]_ Moving on said Gobber.

Well, this is a dark day. A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils? Hm. Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk said Mildew.

 _holding up a mace]_ Up next, how about this... _[tries to think of a good purpose when he sees a fly land on the nearby table.]_ ...handy flyswatter? _[Gobber brings the mace down and smashes the table. The crowd gasps. Gobber looks at the result.]_ He-he. Also good for getting rid of unwanted tables. _[The fly emerges from the wreck, completely unharmed. Walks over to a large catapult.]_ Now, for the lady of the house! When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have Big Bertha! _[Suddenly, the catapult flings open, hurling a stone int_ _o Silent Sven's_ _hous_ _e. He looks about in confusion. The crowd disperses while murmuring; Mildews tsks at Hiccup again; Gobber is frantic to get what attention he had been commanding back.]_ Hey, wait! There's more! Come back! You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet! _[gives up, pats the catapult.]_ It's okay Bertha. We'll find a place for you said Gobber.

Ah, it's hard to watch. Especially for you, eh, Hicca? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides. I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You _ruined_ his life. Bravo said Mildew.

 _Later that evening, Hicca is in her bedroom with Toothless, thinking over what happened with Gobber._

You know Gobber made this for me? He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail. I've gotta find some way to help him said Hicca.

 _Stoick enters the house, very exhausted. Sets his helmet down and takes a seat. Hicca comes downstairs to greet him._

Tough day of chiefing, Dad? Asks Hicca.

I was _all over_ the island. I married the Svensson girl to the Odegaard boy at dawn. Then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks. _[Hicca brings Stoick a mug of ale.]_ Then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. I guess that honeymoon's over. _[Hicca crosses to the fireplace to place more wood in.]_ Sometimes I wish there were two of me.

 _Stops when she hears this. Drops the wood into the fire, has an epiphany.]_ Dad, th-there _are_ two of you said Hicca.

Is that another crack about my weight? Said, Stoick.

No, I mean Gobber. _He_ can be the other you said Hicca.

Gobber? Well, he's way too busy making all those dragon-killing... Well, used to be, until you- Which is great! Except for Gobber said, Stoick.

Exactly my point said Hicca.

You know, that's actually not such a bad idea. I _could_ use a right hand said, Stoick.

Which works out great, 'cause that's kind of the only one he has said Hicca.

 _The next day, Stoick and Gobber are in the plaza, discussing the plan for the day._

I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber said Stoick.

I'm just glad I could find time in my busy schedule, Stoick said Gobber.

I've got a full day ahead of me. Here's your half said, Stoick.

Oh, this'll be interesting said Gobber.

Now, remember, some of these situations are _delicate_. They require _diplomacy_ said, Stoick.

Ah, no problem! I'm great at...that said Gobber.

Really? You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity? Asks Stoick.

Oh, I thought it meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later. But I can give your thing a shot said Gobber.

 _Later, Gobber is in the Great Hall, leading a naming ceremony for a new baby._

Whosoever brings this child forth into the Hooligan tribe, let he be known! _[The parents bring the baby forth.]_ As a representative of the chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe. And pronounce the name to be... _[The father whispers "Hildegard" into Gobber's ear. Gobber clearly doesn't think so.]_ Eeh. Hildegard? Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me. Let's go with Magnus said Gobber.

But she's a girl, Gobber said a Viking woman.

Don't worry, she's not gonna look like one. Magnus, it is! _[picks up a large mace.]_ And please accept this teething toy on behalf of Stoick the Vast said Gobber.

No! Said the Viking woman.

 _Later, Gobber is at Mulch_ _and Bucket's_ _house, trying to settle a dispute between the two._

Bucket says you never paid him for the sheep said Gobber.

I never bought a sheep! _[A baa is heard and a sheep is seen behind Mulch, making him look guilt_ y. Said Mulch.

Who's that? A little woman? Asks Gobber.

Oh, Mulch. You're cheating me now? Said Bucket.

Clearly, there's only one way to settle this. _[Gobber walks out. There's an awkward moment of silence before the two raise their weapons. Outside, sounds of the fight can be heard. Gobber smiles and crosses an item off his list.]_ Diplomacy? Check. Alright, what's next? Said Gobber.

 _Later, Gobber is hard at work placing slabs of iron on Silent Sven's boat._

I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood. But if you ask me, there's nothing like a good, old slab of iron! Ha! Nothing's getting through this! Said Gobber.

 _Stoick, along with Hildegard/Magnus's parents, Mulch, and Bucket, approaches Gobber._

Gobber! What do you think you're doing? Said, Stoick.

 _[smiling]_ Just checking another item off the list. _[Checks it off, then taps the ship once with his hammer-hand. The ship suddenly slips off the dock and into the water, where the weight of the iron only makes it sink.]_ And adding an item for later. "Recover sunken ship." _[looks at Stoick with a smile.]_ Same time tomorrow? _[Stoick sighs exasperated. Said Gobber._

 _That evening, Stoick is placing two blocks of ice on his head, trying to ease the headache. Hicca hands him a mug of ale_

Here you go, Dad. _[notices the blocks of ice.]_ Wow. A two-block headache. You know, Dad, I think you're being a wee bit rough on Gobber. It was his first day. Tomorrow will be way better said Hicca.

Oh, it will be for me. Because it _won't_ involve Gobber said, Stoick.

What do you mean? Asks Hicca.

I tried to fit a square peg into a round hole, and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl Magnus! _[honestly]_ Now I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus, but try telling that to her parents said, Stoick.

I can't believe you let him go! Well, we've got to help him said Hicca.

We don't have to do anything. You, on the other hand, are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber said, Stoick

 _Hicca gives him a look that clearly says: "Wait, what?"._

 _The next day, the teens and their dragons are gathered at the Academy as Hiccup tells them his plan._

you're bringing Gobber here? Said Fishlegs.

He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He's spent a lifetime, you know... _studying_ them. If we can tap into that, we'll all be better Dragon Trainers said Hicca.

 _Suddenly, the doors burst open and in comes Gobber, lugging a whole cart-full of weapons._

I'm back! Did ya miss me? Said Gobber.

 _The dragons are clearly intimidated._

First of all, welcome. And second... tiny question, why did you bring your, you know...? Said Hicca.

Killing things? I thought maybe we could train them _[takes out an unusual-looking weapon, like a sword mixed with an axe and a mace]_ by threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim. _[slams the weapon into the ground, breaking the earth.]_ School's in session said Gobber.

 _Frightened, the dragons, all except Toothless, fly off. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins take off after them._

Eh. I didn't like school either said Gobber.

 _The teens ride back to the Academy with their dragons. They dismount, groaning in pain._

What's wrong with you guys? Asks Hicca.

Ugh. We've been riding our dragons for four hours. _[gets in Stormfly's face]_ It took _forever_ to chase them down after Gobber scared them away said, Asher.

Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what to do with him. _[sees Ruffnut kicking Tuffnut's butt.]_ Do you guys always have to fight? Said Hicca.

It's okay. I asked her to do that. I was just trying to get the feeling back said Tuffnut.

You gonna return the favor or what? _[Tuffnut proceeds to kick her butt]_ said Ruffnut.

I've flown for hours on Toothless and I've never had a problem said Hicca.

That's because you have a saddle said, Asher.

Saddles! Said Hicca.

 _Later, in Gobber's smithy…_

Saddles? I love it! I've got so many ideas! _[looks at Hicca's drawing with disinterest, then tosses them aside.]_ But not like these. Good ones said Gobber.

I'm glad you're excited. But I still think there are some things in my designs you could use. I mean, you _did_ teach me everything I know. Said Hicca.

Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in diapers. In fact, I _made_ your diapers said Gobber.

I know you know what you're doing. But keep in mind, every dragon is different. So you need to adjust the- said Hicca.

Hicca said Gobber.

But- said Hicca.

Hicca said Gobber.

But, I just think- said Hicca.

Hicc. a. _I may have taught you everything_ you _know, but I haven't taught you everything_ I _know._ Said Gobber.

 _Hicca gives in and leaves Gobber to his work. Gobber can be heard happily and boisterously singing._

 _I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through! Hmmm! Sung Gobber._

You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy. I think we did a good thing said Hicca to Toothless.

 _The next day, at the Academy, the teens and their dragons are gathered to see Gobber's handiwork._

Alright, this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to-said Hicca.

I think they might want to hear from the artist himself. _[proudly makes his announcement as the kids get excited]_ I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey and now, dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; that is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without further ado- _[unveils the odd-looking-and-equipped saddles. The reaction is immediate._ Said Gobber.

Whoa! Said Tuffnut.

Wow! Said Snotlout.

Wow! Said Asher.

Wow, Gobber. This-this is certainly _not_ what I imagined sadi Hicca.

How could it be? I'm Gobber! Nobody knows what it's like to live in here. _[taps his helmet with his hammer-hand]_ said Gobber.

Is-is that-? Asks Hicca,

Yep! Flamethrower. _[gives Hicca a demonstration]_ Didn't see that one coming, did ya? Said Gobber.

Uh...no, not for dragons. They come with one built in, actually said Hicca.

I know, but can ya ever really have too much firepower? Asks Gobber.

 _The twins load large rocks into each of their catapults on their saddles and launch them, only to have both Barf and Belch struck in the head. They fall to the ground._

Ow! Said Ruffnut.

Uh, catapults for the twins? Not such a good idea. Said Hicca.

 _Fishlegs' saddle is equipped with four large maces, which_ _Meatlug_ _h_ _as a hard time staying above ground with._

You can do it, girl! Think light. Said Fishlegs.

Oh, come on! You can't tell me _my_ saddle is heavier than Fishlegs! Said Gobber.

My mom says I'm just husky said Fishlegs.

 _Snotlout tries to put his flamethrower saddle on Hookfang, but Hookfang only throws it off and thrashes around._

 _putting out a hand to touch Hookfang's snout.]_ Come on, Hookfang. What's wrong with you? _(Hookfang turns away.)_ That's it. Someone's trading with me said Snotlout.

Yeah, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven said Tuffnut.

This saddle's actually pretty good said, Asher.

Wait 'til you try the horn said Gobber.

 _Asher blows into the horn, which is telescope-like. The bigger it is, the more amplified the sound is. This startles Stormfly and she sends spines flying, pinning Snotlout to the wall._

Really? Again? Said Snotlout.

So, anyway, I-I think we're really gonna need to make a few-said Hicca.

Changes! I'm way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas! It's gettin' crowded up Gobber.

 _Later, Hicca is cleaning up the arena, which is full of burn marks. Stoick enters the arena, looking around in surprise_

My Odin! This place looked better when we were killing dragons here! Said, Stoick.

Yeah, we sort of got 'Gobbered' said Hicca,

Well, you know Gobber. He means well, he just doesn't always _do_ well. So what are you going to do about him? Said, Stoick.

I'm going to clean up his messes and re-do his work said Hicca.

Look; Gobber's like family- said, Stoick.

Yeah, I know he is! That's why I can't say anything to him said Hicca,

No, dear, that's why you _have_ to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber said, Stoick.

Why do _I_ have to say something to him?! _You_ didn't! You just passed him off to me! Said Hicca

That's what the chief does; he delegates. Look, I gave you this Academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for the Academy. And I'm sorry, darling. but what's best is very rarely what's easy. _[sees Snotlout hanging on the wall, snoring]_ What about him? Said, Stoick.

Leave him. He's going for a record said Hicca.

Enough said says, Stoick.

Hey, you never know, bud. Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better. Or not said Hicca,

Gobber? Don't shoot said Hicca.

I would never shoot you, Hicca. Unless I absolutely had to said Gobber,

He-he, yeah. Still, if you could please put the crossbow down, I know I'd feel better said Hicca,

You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday. So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones said Gobber.

Gobber, that's great said Hicca.

And replaced them with six _little_ ones! Said Gobber.

Yeah, um, Gobber we need to talk. Uh, I think it might be time for you to take a little break said Hicca.

In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die said Gobber.

Maybe "break" is the wrong word. What I mean is, I'm not sure things are working out said Hicca,

Well, get back to me when you're sure said Gobber.

Okay, I'm sure. Gobber, I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project said Hicca.

Are you gettin' rid of me, Hicca? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow said Gobber.

It's just the saddles! We'll find something else for ya said Hicca.

I don't need your pity. I've lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job said Gobber,

I'm really sorry, Gobber said Hicca,

Well, that was awful. I don't know what could be worse than that. Okay, it looks like I'm about to find out said Hicca.

I never... thought... I'd say this... but Hicca... HELP! Said Snotlout.

Everybody back away! The dragon's out of control! It's not safe here said, Stoick.

I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head! He usually loves that! But this time, he went crazy. My dragon hates me! Said Snotlout.

They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happening here said Fishlegs.

Hey! Said Snotlout.

Yeah, I rest my case said Fishlegs.

When was the last time he ate? Asks Hicca.

Not for days said Snotlout.

Are you hungry, boy? Oh, sorry, Dad said Hicca.

We've got to bring this dragon under control said, Stoick.

Don't worry. I can do this. There you go. It's gonna be okay said Hicca,

Hicca, run! Shouts Asher.

Way ahead of you! Said Hicca.

Toothless! Stop! Said Hicca.

I've seen enough, Hicca. I'm sorry. We tried it your way said, Stoick.

Gobber! We need you said, Stoick.

No, you don't. Nobody needs me. Nobody needs any of us. Not even you, Bertha said Gobber.

Are you crying? Asks Stoick.

Course not. Just chopping onions said Gobber.

There are no onions said, Stoick.

Not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with said Gobber.

There's a dragon in the plaza that's out of control said, Stoick.

Then why don't you call Hicca? Asks Gobber.

No Gobber, we need _you_ said, Stoick.

Come on, guys! Hurry up! Think! What haven't we tried? Snotlout, you have an idea? Said Hicca

Gobber! Said Snotlout.

Stand back. I came here to do what I do best say Gobber.

He's gonna kill my dragon said Snotlout.

No, he's not said HIcca.

Uh, yeah, he is said Tuffnut.

You don't use that stuff to butter toast said Ruffnut.

Well, I mean, we would, but you don't said Tuffnut,

Dad, you can't be serious! Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon said Hicca.

I'm sorry, Hicca, but sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways said Gobber.

But he's a good dragon said Hicca.

He's a good dragon said Snotlout.

There's probably just something wrong with him said Hicca.

There's definitely something wrong with him said Snotlout.

We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day said Hicca.

A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take. Gobber said Stoick.

Gobber wrestles and ties his wings and legs together until Hookfang coughs out small, sparks of fire.

Ha! You're all out of fire said Gobber.

I can't let you do this said Hicca.

There's no choice. It has to be done said Gobber,

Hookfang bends down and roars, letting Gobber and Hiccup see in its mouth

Do you see that? Asks Gobber,

I do said Hicca.

Time to put this beast out of its misery said Gobber.

Hicca! What are you doing said, Asher?

 _Gobber jumps on Hookfang's head and wrestles his mouth open. He yanks a tooth out_

Ah! You didn't kill him! Said Snotlout.

For a toothache? [Holds up a half-hollowed out tooth]What kind of lunatic are you? Asks Gobber,

Stop it. Stop it. Ugh, I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or? Said Snotlout,

Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth; I can't believe I didn't think of that said Hicca.

That's because you're not Gobber! I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know. Well, better go put the girls away said Gobber.

Gobber! Not so fast said Hicca.

 **When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best said Hicca.**

 _I've got my ax and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and throouugghh! Sung Gobber._


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own httyd(wish I did)**

 **Here on Berk, we made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together...and it only took us three hundred years. There's one slight problem... we forgot to tell the animals said Hicca.**

 **At the farm, a Monstrous Nightmare and A Deadly Nadder try to get some sheep.**

Oh, not again. You go on now... you get, get, shoo! Said Mulch.

Now you know you're not supposed to be in here said Mulch.

Then Mulch and Bucket tend to the animals.

Alright, everybody, time to earn your keep said Mulch.

It's chickens who lay eggs, right? Said Bucket.

Do we really need to go over this again? Asks Mulch.

No...said Bucket.

Apparently, we do. Well, pay attention Bucket said Mulch.

Wool. Eggs. Milk. Was that so hard now, see? Said Mulch.

Ugh. Observe. Just grab the utter, like so, and pull said Mulch.

Uh, pull said Mulch.

Pull! Said Mulch.

Uh-oh. I think we're empty. That's not good said Mulch.

 **Scene change to Hicca and Asher dragon boarding.**

Yahoo! Cheers Hicca.

Ha-ha-ha! Said Asher,

Then Stormfly flings some of her tailspike at them.

Whoa! Hey, Asher said Hicca.

Oops, did I do that? Said Asher.

Then Hicca and Toothless pulled in front of them and Toothless used his wing to block them.

Hey! Not fair! AH! Said Asher.

Asher gets a face full of snow.

So it's gonna be like that, huh?! Said Asher.

I have no idea what you're talking about! Said Hicca.

Whoa! Hey! Said Hicca.

It was her idea. But I approve! Ha-ha! Said Asher.

Then Hicca hears something behind her.

She turns to see that it's an avalanche.

Uh-oh said Hicca,

Then she tries to get Toothless into the air but he won't lift so she looks behind her.

His tail's frozen! Said Hicca,

Asher said Hicca.

He looked and saw the avalanche.

Stormfly uses a hill to launch into the air.

But toothless is still stuck on the ground.

HICCA! Yells Asher.

She makes her way to toothless tail to try to fix the tailfin.

Then Asher sees the two are headed for a casem.

Ah! Hold on! Said Asher.

No! Go back! Said Hicca,

Asher ignores her and manages to grab her hand but they fall into the casem and get caved into but the avalanche.

Asher? Said Hicca.

Over here. Hicca, I'm freezing said, Asher.

Come here. Where are the dragons? Said Hicca.

Then toothless' fire lights up the casem.

Toothless said Hicca.

Then Stormfly's does the same.

Stormfly said, Asher.

Whoa said Hicca.

Yeah said, Asher.

I see daylight! Said Hicca.

We're gonna get out of here said, Asher.

Look what they did said Hicca.

They saved our lives said, Asher.

Uh, um...that was...so...said Hicca,

So, we're good now? Said Hicca.

G-good as new. Said Asher.

Then he punched her.

Ow! Said Hicca,

 **Scene changes back to the farm.**

Ah, uh... there it is, mm-hmm! Said Gobber.

Just what I thought said Gobber.

She's not giving milk... none of them are said Gobber.

We know that, Gobber. We want to know why said Stoick.

This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her, she couldn't give milk said Gobber.

So, what are you saying, Gobber? Said, Stoick.

Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting dragons, so now they're around all the time. The animals are spooked said Gobber.

The Monstrous Nightmare flies off with roar causing the sheep to fall over,

Like I said, spooked said Gobber.

Uh-oh. Your bucket's not tightening up on ya, is it? Asks Mulch.

No, I'm just... FIIIIIIINE! Said Bucket.

Well, whenever his bucket gets tight it means a storm is coming said Mulch.

No storm, everything's fine said Bucket.

Bucket...said Mulch.

I don't want there to be a storm! If lightning strikes me bucket, I could end up less intelligent said Bucket.

Oh, ho-ho! That's one tight bucket! And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm said Mulch.

But that's crazy. Storms don't hit this early in the season said, Stoick.

And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket? That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for said Gobber,

If you recall that bucket of his predicted the Blizzard of Olaf! Said Mulch.

That was a bad one! It took us a week just to dig Mildew out said Bucket.

And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered. Trust the bucket, Stoick said Mulch.

You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion said, Stoick.

 **Scene changes to Gothi's hut.**

Gothi, I've come for your council. Is there going to be a storm? Said, Stoick.

She draws in the dirt with her staff.

What's she saying, Gobber? Asks Stoick.

She says: "What do you think?" Huh? Said Gobber,

How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet? Asks Stoick.

She says she could hear Bucket's screaming from way up here said Gobber,

 **Scene changes to the Dragon Riders.**

.And then the dragons used their wings to block the snow said Hicca.

I've never heard of anything like that. Not even in the Book of Dragons said Fishlegs

I know! It was incredible! It was as if their protective instincts just kicked in! Said Asher.

Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to our rescue said Hicca.

Yeah, if it weren't for them, we would've frozen to death said, Asher.

You know what? You could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm said Fishlegs.

Um… said, Asher.

Who would do that? Said Hicca.

That's crazy said, Asher.

Hey, Hicca! Said Tuffnut.

Your father's looking for you said Tuffnut.

He looked angry said Ruffnut,

He's looked angry since the day I was born. But I'm sure there's no connection said Hicca,

She mounted Toothless and they flew off.

There's a bad storm coming. We could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months! Said, Stoick.

But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter! Devastating Winter isn't due for another month! Said Hicca.

Not according to Gothi said, Stoick.

Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather! Said Hicca,

No... but you can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals we won't have any provisions to live on said, Stoick.

Ah! Any luck? Asks Stoick.

Not a drop. And this is after yankin' on that poor yak for three hours! Said Mulch.

But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat _fish_! Said Hicca.

True but they're huge, they breathe fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're _everywhere_. The animals are terrified of them said Gobber.

Here's where you jump in and say 'I'll fix this' said Stoick.

Okay. But how long do I have before the storm hits? Asks Hicca.

About a week said Mulch.

No problem. More than enough time said Hicca.

Correction: three days, six hours said Mulch.

Uh, okay... less time... might be more of a problem said Hicca.

 **Scene changes to the Dragon Academy.**

Come on, big boy. You can do it. Come on said Hicca.

You'll really like them if you get to know them said Hicca.

The dragons _look_ scary but they're just big, scaly reptiles said, Asher.

Just like Snotlout said Tuffnut.

You're the _guy_ , right? Asks Snotlout.

No said Tuffnut.

Okay, what if we look at this from an animal's perspective said Fishlegs.

Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon! I'm just a little sheep here... walking... doing sheep things... Baaa! Said Fishlegs

Baaa! You know, he doesn't really seem so big and- said Fishlegs.

The dragon roared and Fishlegs ran under Meatlug.

Sorry! But I'm siding with the sheep on this one said Fishlegs.

Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore said Hicca.

Okay, here you go boys... over here. And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear- said Hicca.

Ooh-aaah-at this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs! Said Hicca.

 **Scene changes to Stoick and Gobber.**

Just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food storehouse! Said, Stoick.

If this storm is as bad as I think it is, we're never going to survive! Sai, Stoick.

Not with this inventory said Gobber.

We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks said Stoick.

I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big woolly beast that sleeps in its own dung said Gobber.

Well luckily our fate isn't in their hands. It's in my daughter's said Stoick.

 **Scene changes back to the Dragon Academy.**

Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too said Hicca.

Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy. I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark said Asher.

So during the day: merciless said Tuffnut.

And during the night: Tuffnut! Said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut elbows his sister.

Ow! Said Ruffnut.

Hey! That's a real problem said Tuffnut.

I'm just saying, knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me said Asher.

Yes, So let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things, too said Hicca.

Then she takes some eels out of a basket and holds them up to the dragons.

I think it's working! Said Asher.

Don't worry said Asher.

Worry? I-I'm not worried! Do I look worried? Said Hicca.

 **Scene changes back to Stoick and the village.**

Bring in everything you need! We down know how long we'll need to be hunkered down! Said Stoick.

How's Bucket doing? Asks Stoick.

Look at him! He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride said Mulch.

Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here said Stoick.

 **Scene changes back to the Dragon Academy.**

Hey! Calm down! Get back over here! Said Asher.

You know what I'm learning from all this? Chicken are really, well, chicken said Hicca.

What if we showed them how much they have in common with the Dragons? They both lay eggs right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week! Said Fishlegs.

Alright, see? An egg's an egg, right ladies? Said Hicca.

Then the eggs explodes.

Until it explodes...said Hicca.

Everybody out, the storm is here! Said Gobber.

Ah, wha-wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals! Said Hicca.

Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall! Said Gobber.

Take the others. I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're... still afraid said Hicca.

Yeh can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We've got to get the animals in the barn! Said Gobber.

So much for the barn said Gobber.

There's no other place to hold them! Said Mulch.

The Great Hall! Said Hicca.

So, we're gonna have the dragons and the animals under the same roof? We know that won't work said Mulch.

We have no choice, let's go said Hicca.

Alright, keep 'em separate! Said Gobber.

This way! Said Asher.

Come on, come on! Let's go! Oh, this way guys! Said Fishlegs.

Then lightning strikes a tree, which a falls in front of a Nadder.

The Nadder backs up and flings its tail into the face of a Monstrous Nightmare who lit itself on fire and scares away the animals

Hey, I got this under control! Said Snotlout.

The yaks trample on Snotlout.

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooooh... ow! Okay, everything hurts said Snotlout

Aww… said Hicca,

Where are you going?! Said Gobber.

I'm going after them! Said Hicca.

Forget it Hicca! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm! Said Gobber

With Toothless, I can! I have to try. If I don't, we starve to death said Hicca.

No! Your father will kill me if I left you out here-! Said Gobber.

Sorry, Gobber! Said Hicca.

Hicca! Come back here! Asher, will you talk some sense- Ah-No, no, not you, too! Asher! You're not going with- Ach! GET BACK HERE, ALL OF YOU! Said Gobber.

 **Scene change to the great hall..**

Move those tables against the against the doors! Ordered Stoick.

Then Gobber bursts into the great.

Stoick! The barns been destroyed! The animals have scattered! Said Gobber.

Where's Hicca and the others? Asks Stoick.

I tried to stop her Stoick. They went after the animals said Gobber,

I caught these two. I figured at least with these we'd be able to start a new herd said Mulch.

You might want to take another look, Mulch said Gobber.

Oh! Uh, never mind boys! Said Mulch.

 **Scene changes to the Dragon riders.**

You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall said Hicca,

Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat said Fishlegs.

Check this out! I'm so cold I can't feel my face said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut slaps his face.

Didn't feel it! Said Tuffnut,

That takes all the fun out of it! Said Ruffnut.

There they are! Come on! Said Hicca.

Yaks to the left! Said Fishlegs.

Chickens to the right! Said Snotlout.

Hey! I'm flying here! Said Snotlout.

Chickens! Over here! Follow me this way. Come on! Said Snotlout.

Then Hookfang sees a tree and pulls up.

Wait. Where are you going? AHHHH! Said Snotlout.

Sheep! Hey, sheep, this way! Baaahh! Baah! Baah! Hey, it's working! Baah! Baahh...said Fishlegs.

Then Fishlegs and Meatlug get stuck.

I got them! Said Asher.

Now! Said Asher.

Stormfly fires her tail spikes and corals the sheep.

Gotcha! Said Asher.

DUUUHH! GAAAHHH! Said Snotlout.

Snotlout, what are you doing?! You're all over the place! Said Asher.

 _YOU_ TRY HERDING CHICKENS WITH A DRAGON WHO DOESN'T LISTEN TO YOU! Shouts Snotlout.

Hicca! Stray sheep! Said Asher.

Toothless grabs a sheep before it falls off a cliff.

Good job, Hicca.

Hicca, the storm is getting worse! I can't see anything said Asher.

Come on, bud. Give us some light. Stray yaks, twelve o'clock! Said Hicca.

I see them! AND THEY ARE _HUGE_! Said Tuffnut.

I got the yaks said Tuffnut.

Put me down! Right now! Said Stoick.

Do I look like a yak to you?! Said Gobber.

You shouldn't be out here, Hicca said Stoick.

Dad, I'm sorry I let you down said Hicca.

It's not your fault, dear. I'm taking you back said Stoick.

Which way? Asks Gobber.

Follow our tracks said Stoick.

The tracks had been covered by the snow.

So much for that idea said Gobber.

Sir? What do we do now? Asks Fishlegs.

Everyone, come together said Stoick.

 _They huddled together._

 _Toothless noticed this._

 _Toothless roars to the other dragons._

 _Hicca is shivering when she notices Toothless._

 _The dragons circle around them and spread their wings to shield the Vikings from the snow._

What are they doing? Asks Stoick.

They're protecting us said Hicca.

It's their natural instinct said Asher.

 _The dragons make small fires to keep the Viking warm._

 _Then Toothless hears a sheep and look to see the animals out in cold._

 _Toothless rushes towards the sheep two flee but a third stays behind._

 _Toothless pushes the sheep towards the group._

 _The sheep enters the circle then calls to the other animals._

 _The animals enter the circle and the little sheep settles down by Toothless/_

Your dragons are really something, darling said Stoick.

Yeah, they are said Hicca.

The next morning they make they're why back to Berk and the great hall.

They're back! And they're alright! Said Mulch.

The animals are alright, too! Said Bucket.

Uh-oh. Here come the dragons said Mulch.

Will you look at that said Much.

Hey everyone! Said Asher.

The chickens are laying eggs again! Said Hicca.

I was right. Chickens do lay eggs said Bucket.

 **Winter in Berk is long and brutal, and the only way to survive it is if we're all in it together. We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. All of us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer said Hicca.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own httyd.

bold = voice over

I don't own riders of berk

Follow me! Low-level evasive maneuvers! Come on, bud! Said Hicca.

 **When you're riding** **a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's minds. Or else said Hicca.**

Hey! What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?! We gotta go back! I think you missed a branch! Said Snotlout.

Got it! Said Snotlout.

 **And you have to have an open mind because sometimes, your dragon knows better than you said Hicca.**

Stormfly, up! Said Asher.

You were right, Stormfly. It was down. I almost died said, Asher.

 _Almost_ died? I _would've_ died! Said Snotlout.

That's a good look for you said, Asher.

Has anyone seen Fishlegs? Asks Hicca.

I saw him yesterday. Does that count? Said Ruffnut.

Oh, there you are, Fishlegs. Are you okay? Said Hicca.

I'm fine. Just hanging out. It's not like I crashed or anything. Okay, I crashed. There, I said it said Fishlegs.

Then when Hicca tried to get him down she pulled his pants off.

Oops said Hicca.

And there goes my dignity said Fishlegs.

Yeah, you're pretty stuck. I think I know how to get you down, but you have to stay _perfectly_ still said Hicca.

Why? What are you going to do? Asks Fishlegs.

Careful, bud, he's not wearing any pants said Hicca.

Huh? Wait a second, what does my lack of pants have to do- OH! Thank you. Um, I believe those are mine said Fishleg.

Now, what are we going to do about Meat... Lug? Said Hicca.

Can you not tell the others Meatlug broke the trees? She's sensitive about her weight said Fishleg.

How did this happen? Asks Hicca.

I don't know! I was just flying along, taking notes on the flora and fauna... typical guy stuff. And something weird jumped out of the bushes. It was like a... flaming squirrel said Fishlegs.

Really? A flaming squirrel? Said Hicca.

Or a chipmunk. Or some other flammable rodent. I don't know Hicca, it scared us. Isn't that enough for you? Said Fishlegs.

Then he mounts Meatlug and flies off.

Did you hear that? A flaming squirrel. Everyone knows there's no such thing as a- FLAMING SQUIRREL! Whoa! You saw that, right? Said Hicca.

Hicca peeked over the tree and saw a small dragon.

Hey, little guy. Who are you? Asks Hicca.

The dragon tries to bite her.

Whoa, settle down, big fella! I've never seen anything like him said Hicca.

You're not helping. You know, I think we may have discovered a new species here! Whoa, hey, Toothless! What has gotten into you? Looks like he's hurt! Don't be afraid, I'm a friend. Here. It's okay. It's just a little dragon nip said Hicca.

Come on, play nice. AHH! Little Dragon, big claws! Come on, let's go. We'll fix you right up said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to the Dragon Academy.

This is so exciting! It's a whole new species said Fishlegs.

Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me said Tuffnut.

We have no idea what it's capable of! There's no telling what it might do said Fishlegs.

Flame! Do it! Said Tuffnut.

The dragon growls and attacks Tuffnut.

AH! Get it off, get it off, get it off! Said Tuffnut.

Then the dragon attacks Ruffnut.

Oh, that is funny said Tuffnut.

Come on, you guys, this is serious! We have to figure out what to do with him. He's hurt said Hicca.

 _He's_ hurt? Said Tuffnut.

He's just really scared. He'll settle down said Hicca.

Um, new species, remember? We actually don't know what he'll do said Fishlegs.

Well, somebody's got to take him home said, Asher.

Well, big guy, here's your somebody said Hicca.

Scene change to Hicca's house.

No, no, no! He's not staying here. I've got a one-dragon limit Hicca! Said, Stoick.

Oh, come on! He's not a very big dragon! Think of him more like... a flaming squirrel said Hicca.

Don't want one of those either. Toothless, what are you waiting for? Said, Stoick.

Toothless when the lite the fire but the dragon beat him to it.

Ah, looks like you torched. Oh, that's his name, by the way. Torch said, Stoick.

So, he can stay? Said Hicca.

Well, can't throw him out now! I just named him! Said, Stoick.

Okay, a hundred for you, and one for you. There you go, boys, your first supper together said Hicca.

Then Torch ate all of Toothless' fish plus his own.

Whoa, Toothless! You're sure hungry tonight, aren't you, bud? Said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca's room.

Okay, Torch. This is where you're gonna sleep said Hicca pointing to small rock slab.

Then torch settles on Toothless slab so Toothless flings Torch off by the tail but he's back on the when Toothless turns around.

Aw, look at that. He's made himself at home. Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, do you? Said Hicca.

Hope he sleeps through the night. He hardly ate said Hicca,

And you? Go to sleep said Hicca.

* * *

The next morning at the Academy.

Alright, Torch. Let's figure out what you are said Hicca.

Oh! This is so exciting! Documenting a whole new species... learning all about it! Said Fishlegs.

Wait, learning? Said Tuffnut.

No thanks said Ruffnut.

There's nothing in the Book of Dragons that looks anything like him said Hicca.

We even get to determine what it's called. Heh. That is... that is a really big responsibility. I don't know if I'm ready for that said Fishlegs.

I am! I'm gonna name the snot out of it! Said Snotlout.

Twenty inches for the wings said, Asher.

That's a big wingspan said Hicca.

Big Wing! Big Span! Big-Wing-Span! Said Snotlout.

May I have the honor of administering the claw-test? Asks Fishlegs.

He holds out a piece of parchment to Torch and Torch shreds it.

Look at these talons... They're razor-like said Fishlegs.

Sharp-Claw! Razor-Feet! Razor-Sharp-Claw-Talon-Feet! Said Snotlout.

Hold on. Is he serious? Asks Tuffnut.

You know what's next, don't you? Asks Fishlegs.

No. Not really said Hicca.

Only the single most important test to determine a dragon's reaction to eels... The Eel-Reaction-Test! Said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs takes an eel out of a basket and the other dragons fly away when they see it.

Then Fishlegs holds the eel out to Torch and Torch eats it.

He ate it! He ate the eel! Said Fishlegs.

Eel Eater! Come on, that's perfect said Snotlout.

Fishlegs has there ever been a Dragon who wasn't afraid of-said Hicca.

Never in recorded history. We're in uncharted waters, my friend said Fishlegs.

You hear that, Torch? You're one of a kind said Hicca.

Now we need to get him to fly said Fishlegs.

Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly? Said Hicca.

Toothless! Let's take a ride, bud! Said Hicca.

But Toothless doesn't move from his spot.

Toothless! Said Hicca.

Ha, ha, ha! So much for the dragon trainer. We've got this! Said Snotlout.

Then he mounts Hookfang and the Nightmare takes off.

Watch and learn! Said Snotlout.

HOOOOKFANG! Said Snotlout.

Hookfang takes Snotlout on a wild ride before returning to the Academy.

Okay, your turn. Don't think you have to live up to that said Snotlout.

What's he doing? Asks Ruffnut.

I think something's wrong said, Asher.

Aw man, we broke him! Said Tuffnut.

Maybe he can't fly said Hicca.

Then Torch starts to spin, then he flies while leaving a trail of sparks behind and then he lands.

You... are one incredible little dragon said Hicca.

Whoa... Look at that burn mark! Said Ruffnut.

Look at this burn mark said Tuffnut.

Did you see how he flew? He spun like... like a typhoon said Fishlegs.

And he came back just like a boomerang! Said Asher.

Hot-Spinner! Flaming-Combacker! Said Snotlout.

No... Typhoomerang said Fishlegs.

Typhoomerang...? Nah, I don't get it said Snotlout.

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca's room.

Okay, Torch. Hold still said Hicca.

I'm trying to draw you. You're getting your own chapter said Hicca.

Gerr... Rarr, rarr! Rarr! Said Hicca.

Then Toothless comes into the house and messes things up.

Toothless! Look what you did said Hicca.

And now I've got to get more charcoal. Toothless, you behave yourself while I'm gone said Hicca.

Torch tries to follow her.

Hey, it's okay, big guy. I'll be right back said Hicca.

Then Hicca leaves her room and Toothless growls at Torch.

Then hearing something Toothless whacks Torch with his tail so Torch bites him.

Then Toothless chases Torch around Hicca's room and Torch fires a fireball at him.

Hicca hear the noise from below then looks up to see a fire in her room so goes back up.

Toothless! Said Hicca.

She puts out the fire.

Wh-what is going on here? Toothless, why did you do this? What is wrong with you? Asks Hicca.

Toothless roars and takes off.

Toothless! Wait! Said Hicca.

It's okay, big guy. He's starting to worry me too said Hicca.

* * *

The next day at the forge.

It's weird. It's like, Toothless is jealous said Hicca.

Which is great. So... my first boyfriend is a dragon said Hicca.

Another thing we have in common. Something must be going on under the surface. Dragons are complex creatures, Hicca. They operate on many emotional levels. Me? I've only got the one said Gobber.

Toothless shows up and roars.

Whoa! Okay, Toothless! You see? This is what I've been talking about said Hicca.

Toothless continues to act up.

Toothless, settle down! Said Hicca.

Torch gets loose from Hicca and Toothless grabs him.

Gobber! Grab him said Hicca.

You want to dance, big boy? 'Cause I've got my dancing shoe on! Gotcha! Whoa! My panpipes! Now I can get the band back together! Said Gobber.

Toothless! _BACK! DOWN!_ Said Hicca.

Gobber plays his pipes.

Not. Helping said Hicca.

Sorry said Gobber.

I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it said Hicca.

Toothless takes off and Gobber plays his pipes again.

Hicca stares at him.

What? Said Gobber.

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca flying on Toothless.

Whoa! WHOA! Toothless! The cove... is this way! Where are you going?! No! You're going to the cove! Said Hicca.

Hicca forces him to change direction.

* * *

Scene changes to the cove where Hicca and Toothless first became friends.

Okay. You've gotta stay here. I never thought bringing Torch home would lead to this. I've gotta separate you two until I can figure this out. Toothless... This is serious. You've got to stay here. Okay. A crazy, out-of-control dragon, blocking my way out. Or not! Said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change to that night Hicca is laying in bed while Torch is sleeping on Toothless' stone slab.

* * *

The next morning dragon Academy.

You did the right thing with Toothless. He'll snap out of it said, Asher.

Ya, but what if he doesn't. Then you won't have a dragon to ride, and if you don't have a Dragon to ride then you can't be the leader of the Dragon Academy! HA said Snotlout.

Yeah, then _I'd_ take over. Do you really want _that_? Said Asher.

You guys would not believe what we just saw said Tuffnut.

Excuse me, we're having a power struggle said Snotlout.

We're not having a power struggle said Hicca.

The whole forest; ultimate destruction said Tuffnut.

It was beautiful. The whole thing was torched said Ruffnut.

Torched? Show me said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to teens flying over the forest.

Like we said; ultimate destruction said Ruffnut.

We've seen that burn mark before said Hicca,

Not this big said, Asher.

You know what this means. Big burn mark-said starts Fishlegs.

Big Typhoomerang finishes Hicca.

Then they a larger version of Torch flying through the sky breathing fire,

He looks really mad said Tuffnut.

Uh, it's not a he, it's a she. That's Torch's mother said Hicca.

Torch is a baby said, Asher.

That's what Toothless was trying to tell me said Hicca.

Whoever gets between that mother and this baby is gonna get _**fried! Said Fishlegs.**_

You take it! Said Tuffnut.

I don't want it! Said Ruffnut.

Just leave it, and let's get out of here said Snotlout.

Uh-oh. Now, uh, go home to your Mama. RUN! You guys go that way, I'll lead her back into the forest away from the village said Hicca.

Hicca said, Asher.

Oh, please stop following me! TOOTHLESS! Thanks, bud. I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. Toothless, evasive maneuvers! Oh, why won't she stop? What the-? Torch?! What are you doing?! You need to be with your mother! Toothless, we have to try something else. We'll use her size against her! Toothless, up! Now! Dive! I hope she's okay. Good job, bud. Everybody's back where they belong. Goodbye, Torch. Let's go home, Toothless said Hicca.

* * *

Later that night at Hicca's house.

Ah. I wrote this just for the occasion said Gobber.

I should have known you were just trying to protect me. That's what you do. And then you do that said Hicca.

 **Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only must the Dragon follow the Rider's lead, but the Rider must listen to the dragon as well. Because sometimes, what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear said Hicca.**


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own Httyd

 **As you fly through life it's always good to know who you can trust... and who you can't said Hicca.**

Nice catch, bud. A little close...said Hicca,

 **I know I can always coun** **t on Toothless.** **And it's important for him to know... that no matter what... he can count on me said Hicca.**

It's your turn. Jump! Said Hicca to Fishlegs.

I don't want to jump! I-! Said Fishlegs.

You have to believe she's gonna catch you! It's a trust exercise said Hicca,

I like to do my trust on the ground, thank you, very much! Said Fishlegs.

Like this, chicken-legs. WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! Said Snotlout.

He jumps from Hookfang.

So...should we mention something to Hookfang? Asks Tuffnut.

Let me sleep on it said Ruffnut.

Hookfang! Get him said, Asher.

Stormfly and Toothless roar at him and he looks down,

Not feeling the trust! Said Snotlout.

Hookfang dives after him.

AH! COMIN' IN TOO HOT! AHH! Said Snotlout.

 _Snotlout and Hookfang crash through Mildew's_ _roof._

Mildew! Said Snotlout,

You'll pay for this! Said Mildew.

Oh, something tells me we're gonna hear about this...said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to the Haddock house.

Stoick put shingles in front of her.

Shingle again? Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night? Asks Hicca.

It was an accident, Daddy. I'm sure Mildew's making it sound worse than it is said Hicca.

A dragon and a huge, obnoxious boy crashed through his roof... twice! Said, Stoick

Well, sure, it sounds bad if you're gonna... stick to the facts said Hicca.

Of all the houses on the island, a dragon had to crash through Mildews! You know he hates dragons more than anyone else! Said, Stoick.

I know...You might wanna talk to him about his attitude said Hicca.

Listen to me, Hicca. I gave you the responsibility of training those dragons. Everyone knows that! All eyes are upon you dear said, Stoick.

Whatever those beasts do reflects on you. And whatever you do reflects on me said, Stoick.

I'm sorry, Dad. You're right said Hicca.

You and your friends are gonna go back to Mildew's and fix that roof. Without your dragons! Said, Stoick.

Got a break there, bud said Hicca.

Ah! Not so fast! Aren't you forgetting something? It's boot night! They need to be aired out said, Stoick.

He passes her his boots, she smells them and so does Toothless

UGH! I think it's going to take more than air said Hicca.

Hicca goes out outside and places the boots down.

She sees the other teens doing the same.

Uck. I hate boot night! Said Fishlegs.

Why is his left foot always so much smellier than his right? Asks Tuffnut.

Oh, no...said Snotlout.

* * *

The next morning all the boots were missing.

Where are my boots? Asks Stoick.

Where are _your_ boots? Stoick asks Gobber, Mulch, and Bucket.

They've all been stolen! Every last one! Said Gobber.

Oh! _That_ explains why my feet are so cold said Bucket.

Who could have done such a thing? Asks Mulch.

All I know is that they left a mighty big footprint said Mildew.

Oh! Those are Hideous Zippleback tracks. You can tell by the half-moon shaped arches. That's Dragon 101 guys, I don't gotta fill you in on that said Fishleg.

So, a dragon walked through here - a Zippleback, according to my friend, Fishlegs. But that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots said Hicca.

Well, there's just one way to find out. Follow the footprints said Mildew.

So there's a bunch of boots piled around a Zippleback. That doesn't mean- Okay, fine, he took the boots said Hicca.

They villager complained.

Now, how long before something's done about these creatures, Stoick? How much more can we stand?! Said Mildew.

Listen to yourselves. "My feet are cold!" You're Vikings! _Everything_ is cold! I'll fix your boots for yeh. You'll be back to work in no time said Gobber.

You all heard Gobber. You'll be getting your boots back as good as new said Stoick.

That's it? No consequence for these dragons? Asks Mildew.

They took our boots, Mildew. The world isn't coming to an end! Said, Stoick.

Oh, don't be so sure. Dragons are wild beasts. There's no telling what else they'll do behind our sleeping backs said Mildew.

They don't destroy things on purpose! Said Hicca.

Bah! Said Mildew.

But you do have a point, Mildew said Hicca.

Uh-whuh? Asks Mildew.

They are wild animals. And they need us to keep an eye on them. And rest assured we will do just that! Said Hicca.

Will you get out of there? Says Hicca to the Zippleback.

We're going on night patrol said Hicca.

Night patrol! I love it! What is it? Said Tuffnut.

It's where we patrol... at night. To keep an eye on the Dragons. Make sure they don't get blamed for anything else said Hicca.

Um, have you cleared this with our parents? Because some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour said Fishlegs/

Not allowed? Or afraaaaid? Asks Snotlout.

Hey! Things happen after dark said Fishlegs.

Guys! We have to do this. You heard Mildew; he wants the Dragons banished said Hicca.

Permission to shoot first and ask questions later? Asks Ruffnut.

Permission to skip the question? Asks Tuffnut.

We're just patrolling! No one is shooting anyone said Hicca.

I have a question. What's fun about that?! Said Tuffnut.

It's not supposed to be fun. It's a "Hicca" idea said, Asher.

Exactly. What? Said Hicca.

* * *

 **Scene changes to that night,**

Hello, sir! Said Asher.

Ah, umm, ah-ma'am. My name is Asher, and I'm with the Dragon United Monitoring Brigade said, Asher.

D.U.M.B? Said the woman,

Yes. That is correct. Not my idea... But it is easy to remember. If you have any dragon-related problems, contact us. Just cup a hand on either side of your mouth and at the top of your lungs yell... D.U.M.B said, Asher.

* * *

 **Scene changes to Snotlout.**

Halt! Who goes there?! Said Snotlout.

Take a wild guess said Gobber.

I don't think I like your attitude said Snotlout.

Right back at ya said Gobber.

Yeah... but I'm the one with the sash said Snotlout.

Let me take a closer look at that said Gobber.

D.U.M.B'? Well, that suits you said Gobber.

Okay, I think we're done here said Snotlout.

* * *

 **Scene changes to Fishlegs.**

Oh! What was that? Said Fishlegs.

Then the twins scare him and Meatlug off.

Did you see me scare him? Asks both.

Then the twins fight over who scared fishlegs.

Well, Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night: they sleep like everyone else said Hicca.

* * *

 **Scene changes to the great hall in ruin the next morning.**

Who could have done such a thing? Asks Stoick.

Oh, it looks like a dragon to me said Fishlegs.

We don't know for sure, Fishlegs...said Hicca.

Sure, we do. Look at these claw marks. It was obviously a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead on said Fishlegs.

Once again, thank you, Fishlegs said Hicca.

Oh, stop, it's just basic stuff said Fishlegs.

But how could this happen? We had every dragon accounted for at all times! Right, guys? Asks Asher.

When you say, "at all times," and "every dragon," what exactly do you mean? Asks Snotlout.

Then Hicca facepalms.

Okay, what happened, Snotlout? Asks Hicca.

Well, I was detaining a suspect who wasn't showing sufficient respect to the sash said Snotlout.

I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says "D.U.M.B. said Gobber.

We've got to change that name said, Asher.

Anyways, as I was questioning said suspect, Hookfang may have - and I'm not saying he did - but it is possible he wandered off for a few.., said Snotlout.

Seconds? Said Ruffnut.

Minutes? Said Tuffnut.

Hours said Snotlout.

Oh, that's way longer than minutes said Tuffnut.

Oh, no, it's true! The Great Hall! So many memories. My three weddings, their three funerals. Oh, the funerals said Mildews.

A dragon must have gone on a rampage. I hate to say it, Stoick, but you're going to have to-said Gobber.

I know what has to be done, Gobber said Stoick.

So do I! Said Mildew.

Starting tonight, every night, I want all the dragons put in the Academy under lock and key said, Stoick.

What? That's it? Look what they did! Said Mildew.

This just doesn't make any sense! A dragon wouldn't just come in here and destroy the place! I mean, none of the food was even touched said Hicca.

I don't know why dragons do what they do, but I'm not going to let them do any more damage said, Stoick.

* * *

 **Scene changes to the teens flying the dragons away from the island**

You had to cage the Dragons, Stoick. You had no choice said Gobber.

I know. But to Hicca, when I punish them, I'm punishing her said, Stoick.

Yeah, that girl thinks the dragons can do no wrong said Gobber.

I just hope she understands that while a father does what's best for his daughter, a Chief must do what's best for the village said, Stoick.

* * *

 **Scene changes to the Academy.**

Sleep, little Meatlug in your bed, where yummy little boulders dance in your head said Fishlegs.

That usually works! Our whole bedtime routine is upset! She won't even lick my feet, thanks to- said Fishlegs.

Watch it, Fishlegs! At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blanky said Snotlout.

Actually, it's your fault that all our dragons have to sleep in jail said Ruffnut.

Yeah. You don't see _our_ dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff. Well, not any good stuff said Tuffnut.

I don't think a dragon wrecked the Great Hall or stole the boots said Hicca.

None of us wants to believe it either, Hicca, but you saw the proof said, Asher.

What proof? You saw the footprints, too. They were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they were no deeper than mine. Look at these! I could lie down in them! Said Hicca.

Well, there could be a lot of explanations why a dragon made shallow footprints said Fishlegs.

Like, hello, he was trying to be sneaky? Said Ruffnut.

Alright. Well, how do you explain the Great Hall? Said Asher.

Then Barf and belch and Hookfang are going at each other and Hookfang flames up.

Snotlout, do something about him, please? We're trying to think over here said Hicca.

Yeah, I gave up thinking. Never been happier said Tuffnut.

Snotlout said Hicca.

I'm not the boss of him. He always does that when he gets angry said Snotlout.

Then Hicca realizes something.

Or goes on a rampage. That's how I can explain the Great Hall! I've got to tell my dad about this said Hicca.

Then Hicca mounts Toothless and takes off

* * *

 **Scene changes to the great hall.**

Just hear me out, Dad. When a Monstrous Nightmare gets mad, his whole body bursts into flames. Look at these walls! Not one single scorch mark said Hicca,

Hicca, until I have solid proof that it was something else, the dragons stay where they are said, Stoick.

Fire, fire! Said the villagers.

The armory! Grab some buckets! Toothless? Said, Stoick.

It was him! He set the armory on fire! Said a villager.

How dare he? Said another villager.

Toothless? Said Hicca,

Every one of our weapons...gone! Said, Stoick.

Prudence! My poor darling, I'm so sorry. You should've had a long, bloodletting life said Gobber.

She didn't have to die, Gobber. Hicca's dragon left us utterly defenseless said Mildew.

Daddy, you know Toothless wouldn't do this said Hicca,

Sure, listen to your girl, Stoick. That's what got us into this mess! See what happens when you leave your Dragon all alone to wait outside? Said Mildew.

What did you say? Asks Hicca.

Cindy! Oh, I guess your throat-slicing days are over said Gobber.

These dragons have done too much damage. It's no longer safe to have them on Berk. I want them gone said, Stoick.

WHAT?! Said Hicca.

Finally! Said Mildew.

Round them up, and take them all to Dragon Island said, Stoick.

By the end of the day tomorrow, there will be no more dragons on Berk! Announced Stoick.

Oh, what a glorious day that will be. Party at my house! Said Mildew.

Don't forget, girl. Right after you drop off your dragon, you'll be fixing my roof said Mildew.

This is wrong...said Hicca.

I know, it's horrible. It's the worst day of my life...said Asher.

No, Asher. Something here doesn't add up said Hicca.

All I know is I'm losing my dragon said Fishlegs.

For now, yeah. Okay, but I-I just need time to fix this said Hicca.

What are you talking about? It's over said Snotlout.

Forget it, it's over said Ruffnut.

Yeah, forget it said Tuffnut.

The kids fly to dragon island with a ship tailing them.

I'm gonna miss you said, Asher.

Okay, Meatlug. There's plenty of rocks if you get hungry... and don't eat any limestone. You know it doesn't agree with you said Fishlegs.

Be strong, buddy. I know you're gonna miss me-said Snotlout.

Okay. He's crying...he's crying on the inside! Said Snotlout.

I'll be back for you. I promise said Hicca.

No, bud! You've gotta stay here, and take care of the other dragons. It's gonna be okay, Toothless. Trust me...said Hicca.

They sailed away from dragon island.

There's something Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about...h-he said, "See what happens when you leave your dragon to wait outside?" He knew Toothless wasn't with me just before the armory fire said Hicca.

So...? said, Asher.

So...so, he lives on the other side of the island. What was he doing in town? And how would he know where we were before the fire? Said Hicca.

You really think he set that fire? Asks Asher.

I think he did all of it. And I think he did it so my dad would get rid of all the dragons said Hicca,

That's a pretty serious accusation. How are you gonna prove it? Said Asher.

Scene changes to Hicca fixing Mildews house

Then she decides to snoop around for evidence.

She sees portraits of three women and a sheep.

Wife...wife...wife...said Hicca,

Hmm...well, Mildew definitely has a type said Hicca.

She shudders.

 _Hicca finds a pair of Zippleback foot markers and a Monstrous Nightmare claw._

What the...? Said Hicca,

Then Mildew comes home, so Hicca puts the items back and hides.

I'm home, ladies! Said Mildew.

What's that you say...? Nothing? Perfect said Mildew.

Then goes for the items.

Ah, these served us well, didn't they, Fungus? Shame we have to get rid of them said Mildew.

Then she climbs up to the roof and sees Mildew drop her evidence into the ocean.

She narrows her eyes and frowns.


	6. Chapter 6

i don't httyd it's own by dreamworks.

* * *

 **There's an old Viking saying: "When your friends are roasting on the spit,** _ **you're**_ **the one who's feels the fire." Mildew has made the entire village believe that dragons are too wild, that we all can't live together in peace. He's wrong, and I'm going to prove it said Hicca,**

Arrrrrrrgh! We've been here for hours and we haven't found anything! Said Snotlout.

We've been here for ten minutes! And you've done nothing than build _that_! Said Hicca.

 _That_ is Snotlout Manor. And all I need now is a queen said Snotlout.

Ugh said Ruffnut.

Aaaarrrrrrrgggh! Said Tuffnut.

What-What are you doing? Asks Snotlout.

Storming the castle said Tuffnut.

Come on, guys! I'm telling you, Mildew framed our dragons! I saw dragon feet in Mildew's house and I watched him throw them into the ocean said Hicca.

I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative, but the ocean is really, really vast. And our chances at finding those dragon feet are as good as Snotlout and Ruffnut said Fishlegs.

Don't go there said Ruffnut.

Going nowhere said Fishlegs.

Look, Fishlegs is right. Even if Mildew did throw them in the ocean, they're not just gonna wash up on shore here said, Asher.

I found it! Said Snotlout.

GREAT! Ehm... You were saying? Said Hicca.

I haven't seen this since I was a baby. You never forget your first bludgeon said Snotlout.

Just keep looking said Hicca

* * *

Scene changes to Gobber.

One down, 345 to go said Gobber.

Can't you do that any faster? Until you restock our weapons, we're completely defenseless said, Stoick.

Maybe you should have thought about that before sending the dragons away said Gobber.

You know I had no choice. They destroyed the armory said, Stoick.

This would be a bad time to get attacked said Gobber.

I know, Gobber said Stoick.

Not that there's ever a good time, but this would be particularly bad said Gobber.

I know, Gobber said Stoick.

Especially by Alvin. The Treacherous. Our oldest and most-feared enemy. Who'd kill us all to take Berk for his own said Gobber?

I got it, Gobber! Alvin the Treacherous...said Stoick

* * *

Scene changes to the outcasts

Alvin, they're coming back! Said an outcast.

Out of me way! You can't find good marauders anywhere these days said, Alvin.

Alvin, there are too many of them! We need to get inside! Said Savage.

Oh, I've had it with these dragons! Is the ship ready? Said Alvin.

We still have a little more work to do said, Savage.

That's not my problem, is it? We sail for Berk immediately. We'll land here and under the cover of the night said, Alvin.

Why aren't we taking the whole army? Asks Alvin.

We're not there to fight Stoick. We're there for one man: The Dragon Conqueror said, Alvin.

Oh, and you'll have him. We hear he's ten feet tall with the strength of a dozen men said, Savage.

Well, he shouldn't be too hard to find then, should he? Said Alvin.

* * *

Scene changes to Berk.

I'm telling you! I saw a pair of Zippleback feet in Mildew's house. He must have used them to make the footprints of the dragon who supposedly stole the boots said Hicca.

Well, then let's go have a look at them said, Stoick.

Yeah. Uh, there's gonna be a problem with that. I also saw him throw them into the ocean said Hicca.

I know you're upset about the dragons, Darling, but you're gonna need evidence to accuse a man of high treason said Stoick

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca and Asher walking.

Asher, we'll prove Mildew did it. We have to if we ever want to see our dragons again said Hicca.

I just hope they're okay. Why would one of our ships be anchoring there? Said Asher.

It's not one of our ships. I gotta tell Daddy. Come on! Said Hicca

* * *

Scene changes to Alvin.

Ah, it's good to be back on the shores of Berk said Alvin,

Good for you. Not so good for them said, Savage.

Let's find this Dragon Conqueror! Said, Alvin,

This is no time to panic! That's what the Outcasts are counting on! Said, Stoick.

Stoick! Said Sven,

Sven, did you get a count? Asks Stoick,

I saw thirty men at least, all armed to the teeth said, Sven.

Without my weapons, we'll never be able to fight them head on said Gobber,

No weapons! And Outcasts on our shores! All thanks to your girl and her dragons! Said Mildew,

I don't have time for this right now, Mildew. Mulch! You and Bucket gather the elders and the children. Get them to Thor's beach. They'll be save in the caves there said, Stoick.

We can help fight! We've been trained as warriors said, Asher.

He may have been trained, but I was born a warrior said Snotlout.

Take this. It was Alvin's. But go with the others. You can help protect them said, Stoick.

Let me go get the dragons. At least if we have them, Daddy, we can defend ourselves said Hicca.

Go. But be careful. You don't know what Alvin is capable of. The rest of you: We'll head to the woods. Nobody knows that forest like we do said, Stoick.

And when Alvin comes to looking for us there, he'll walk right into our trap! Said Gobber.

Scene changes to Fishlegs,

Oh, Meatlug, I miss you. The moon is full, my heart is empty. What rhymes with empty? Said Fishlegs.

Don't waste your time. Nothing rhymes with "empty". Who's the Dragon Conqueror? Said Alvin.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Screams Fishlegs.

Scene changes to Hicca running to the docks.

She sees a Ship docking.

Huh?! Said Hicca,

Then she looks to see to a ship anchored guarding the way to the open ocean,

She runs back to the village

Then the enemy starts to close in on her.

She hides under a house,

Then she hears someone and looks to its Fishlegs,

Ah! Fishlegs! Said Hicca.

Alvin's looking for you. He's looking for the Dragon Conqueror said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene changes to Alvin walking through the ruins of the armory.

Looks like Stoick isn't as armed as we'd anticipated said, Alvin.

From the looks of the armory, he's not armed at all said Savage,

Then they walk up to Hicca, and Stoick's house,

Hmm... Should I knock? I mean, what's the etiquette in these situations? I think that seems about right. Stoick! Show your face! The old cowards turned and run said Alvin,

I spotted fresh tracks leading into the forest. And I heard reports of a big guy with a bucket on his head heading down to the beach said outcast #2.

Ehh, we'll split up. You four, go into the woods said, Alvin.

Where are we going? asks Outcast #1.

We'll go to the beach! How many hostages do you think a Dragon Conqueror is worth? Said Alvin.

Seven! No! Eight! Said the outcasts.

Hicca and Fishlegs watch them leave Hicca's house.

What do we do now? Asks Fishlegs.

Go to the woods and warn my father. I need to get ahead of Alvin and warn Mulch and the others said Hicca

* * *

Scene changes to Stoick and Gobber.

When they come looking for us in the forest, they'll have to come through here said Gobber.

Alright. What do we have? Asks Stoick.

Two frying pans, a rolling pin, and a kitchen knife said Gobber,

And what are we going to do when we find Alvin? Bake him a cake?! Said, Stoick.

Eh, pie would be nice, too. Who doesn't like pie? That could be useful said Gobber.

* * *

Scene changes the beach group.

Hurry now! The cave is just up ahead. Where's Bucket? Said Mulch.

He went back to get my Lamby said a little girl.

Oh, for the love of... Why am I always looking for Bucket? Hey, yeah, why can't he- Bucket? It's like trying to keep track of a half-wit pig. Ugh, Bucket! You had one job: Bring up the rear said Mulch.

But the little girl! You should've seen the look on her face, big blue eyes with the tears welling up said Bucket.

Ugh, oh... your bucket's hard, but your heart is soft. Come on, come on. Uh-oh..said Mulch

ou made it easy for us, Bucket. It's hard to miss a half-wit and his lamb said, Alvin.

Hicca sees that she is too late,

Scene changes to the forest.

There he is! Get him! Said outcast #3.

Oh, you lousy Outcasts! You'll never take me alive! Said Gobber,

Come on, get him! Said Outcast #4.

Ugh. Looks like you got me, boys said Gobber.

Or maybe it's we who've got you said Gobber.

That way. Over there said, Stoick.

After they beat up the outcast they hear something,

That way. Over there said, Stoick.

They soon found out its Fishlegs.

Stoick! No! Said Fishlegs.

For the love of Thor, Fishlegs, I could have killed you said, Stoick.

Thank you... For not killing me said Fishlegs.

What are you doing here? Asks Stoick.

Alvin the Treacherous grabbed me. He looked really treacherous said Fishlegs.

I know they're here, Fishlegs said Stoick.

Yeah. They're here for Hicca said Fishlegs.

Hicca? Said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene changes to the beach where the dragon riders and some the villagers are being held, hostage.

For those of you who haven't figured it out... I am the one and only Alvin the Treacherous. And let me be clear, that name was earned said, Alvin.

"Alvin"? Pft... How did he earn that? Said Tuffnut.

Your leader has abandoned ya. But Stoick doesn't concern me. I'm not here for him. I want the Dragon Conqueror said, Alvin.

Say goodbye to Hicca. Alvin! Said Mildew

My grandfather's frail. He needs his nap said, Asher.

Well, like I said...tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is and you can all go free said, Alvin.

Conqueror? Come on! I'll show Alvin who's a conqueror. For you, sir said Snotlout.

Well, you'd better check your trousers, son. I think you've soiled yourself said Alvin,

Will you look at that! My old hatchet. I was wondering when I'd get that back said, Alvin.

Trying to kill Alvin the Treacherous? Ooh hoo! You're not as smart as you look. Tell me, who's your Dragon Conqueror, eh? Said Alvin.

Tell me said, Alvin.

Leave him alone! Said Hicca.

Hicca! What are you doing? Said Asher.

I'm the Dragon Conqueror said Hicca.

You? Stoick's little princess of embarrassment? Asks Alvin.

I drove the dragons from Berk. Look around. You don't see any on this island, do you? Said Hicca.

I-It's true! All the dragons are afraid of him. she even conquered a Night Fury! Said Asher.

You're bluffing said, Alvin.

Am I? Well, there's only one way to find out. Take me to Dragon Island said Hicca.

* * *

scene to Stoick.

Where's Alvin?! Asks Stoick.

Alvin took Hicca said Asher,

What?! Said, Stoick.

She gave herself up. They're on their way to Dragon Island said, Asher.

* * *

Scene changes to Alvin's ship

I'm sure you're father's told you plenty about your island's most feared enemy? Asks Alvin.

Wh-who's that? Oh, right, uh, you. No. Not so much said Hicca.

Really? Not a word? Asks Alvin.

Nope said Hicca.

Nothing? Asks Alvin.

Uh-uh said Hicca.

Nothing about Alvin? Asks Alvin.

Nope said Hicca.

Look, 'Al', all I care about is that if I do what I say, you will leave the people of Berk in peace said Hicca.

On me word, dear said, Alvin.

* * *

Scene changes to a Berk ship.

When we get there, we'll lay down cover fire with these catapults. Asher, you get your dragons said, Stoick.

No! Save your cover fire for the others, sir. I can handle myself said Snotlout.

I'll fire extra rounds to cover that one said Gobber,

Sir, we'd like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt said Tuffnut.

This isn't about Alvin. It's about Hicca. We're here to bring her home said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene changes to Dragon island.

Hey, is the sword really necessary? Asks Hicca.

Odin's Ghost! Said Alvin.

Is that a...? Asks Alvin.

Night Fury! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! Said Hicca.

Some of the outcasts aim crossbows at Toothless.

Ah, stop! Said Hicca.

...It will only make him angrier! Watch and learn said Hicca.

By all means, proceed. Heheheheh! I hope you're not squeamish. You're about to see a dragon eat a girl said, Alvin.

I missed you, too...w-we'll catch up later. Right now, follow my lead said Hicca.

You cannot defeat me! You dirty dragon! I am the Dragon Conqueror! Said Hicca.

Hey, what are you doing with that dragon?! Asks Alvin.

By the way, it's not really "Dragon Conqueror", it's "Dragon Trainer"! Now! Said Hicca.

Great thunder of Thor! She _is_ the Dragon Conqueror! Fire! Said Alvin.

Look out! Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Said Hicca.

What are you waiting for?! Shoot her down! Said Alvin.

There she is! Now we've got her! Said outcasts.

Fire! Said Alvin.

Oh, what took you so long? Asks Hicca.

Why, did you miss me? Asks Asher.

Hicca said Snotlout.

We've gotta get in closer said hicca.

Aim for their catapults! If we knock them out, the dragons can finish off the ship! Fire! Said, Stoick.

Move offshore! Said Alvin.

Here's our chance! Come on! Said Hicca.

Oh, shoot that dragon down! Fire! Said Alvin.

ASHER said Hicca.

HICCA said, Asher.

Welcome aboard, Asher. Don't miss this time said, Alvin.

Look out said Hicca.

Hold your fire! He's got, Asher! Said Hicca.

What are you doing?! Said Hicca.

I heard you say "fire"! Said Snotlout.

I said " _Hold_ your fire!" said Hicca.

See?! You said it again! Said Snotlout.

No, he's right! Said, Stoick.

Thank you! Said Snotlout.

Fire again, Hicca! All of you! Said, Stoick.

Everyone! Fire into the water! Said Hicca.

Fire! Said Alvin.

At what? Asks an outcast.

Everything! Said Alvin.

Did you hear that? Oh, what's that?! Said an Outcast.

Asher, hop on! Said Hicca.

You're a coward taking my daughter said, Stoick.

I take what I want! You know that, Stoick! Said Alvin.

Not this time said, Stoick.

NOW, HICCA! BURN THE SHIP! Yells Stoick.

Here we go, guys! HIT 'EM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! Said Hicca.

Hicca, what were you thinking? Asks Stoick.

I was thinking... all I needed to do was to get to Toothless. And together, we'd be able to make things right said Hicca.

They ride dragons! We get that girl, and _we'll_ ride dragons! Said Alvin.

You hear that, bud? You're back home said Hicca.

What are you cheering about? Don't you remember what these beasts have done?! Said Mildew.

I do. They saved our lives said, Stoick.

And I may not be able to prove what you've done, but I will never forget it said Hicca.

 **It's funny how an attack by your greatest enemy can change things overnight. I set out to prove that our dragons would never hurt us... what they proved, is that they will always protect us said Hicca.**


	7. Chapter 7

i don't own Httyd

* * *

 **voice-over(hicca): Here on Berk, we've always done things one way: the Viking Way. Since the dragons came, the Viking Way has become, well, the Hard Way. Unfortunately some people, like my father, still refuse to change.**

It's that rogue dragon again. That's the second boat this week he's destroyed said Gobber.

Well, we lost another whole catch. We could have saved it if we'd gotten there sooner said, Stoick.

Well, I know how you could have gotten there sooner said Hicca.

Here we go again said, Stoick.

If you'd flown there on a dragon you could have been there in five minutes instead of two hours. And you might even have been able to chase that rogue dragon away for good said Hiica.

As the chief of Berk, I do things the Viking Way. Not the Dragon Way said, Stoick.

Well, the Viking way is costing us a lot of fish and almost as many boats said Hicca.

The girl's got a point. If you were on a dragon you could protect this island from a lot of things. Even Alvin.

Right! You-You could use a dragon to-said Hicca.

You're right Gobber. Alvin knows we have dragons. He'll be back said, Stoick.

You saw what those dragons did. They had Alvin on the run. Imagine if you were the one commanding them said Gobber.

I'm listening said, Stoick.

But clearly not to me said Hicca.

I can see it know. A proud chief ruling his domain above aboard a fearsome fire-breathing reptile. Ooooh, it gives me goosebumps said Gobber.

That's what I've been trying to- said Hicca.

Gobber's right said, Stoick.

I need to learn to fly. When do we start the lessons? Said, Stoick.

I don't know, shouldn't we ask Gobber? Said Hicca.

Eh, I don't really have a preference, but sooner is always better. Don'tcha think? Said Gobber.

Alright, I've made a new stirrup so you'll be able to control Toothless said Hicca.

You hear that? It's _me_ that's supposed to be controlling _you_ said, Stoick.

Whoa, whoa, Daddy, uh, before you get on a dragon you've got to show him he can trust you said Hicca.

He already trusts me. I'm his chief said, Stoick.

Uh, it's very simple. Just give me your hand said Hicca.

I didn't come here to hold hands, Hicca said Stoick.

It's okay, bud said Hicca.

You feel that? Asks Hicca.

Yeah. Still dry and scaly said, Stoick.

That's not what I meant said Hicca.

Can I get on him now? Asks Stoick

Alright, let's get on with this madness said, Stoick.

We'll start out nice and slowly. Just give him a little nudge when you wanna-said Hicca.

I SAID _NUDGE!_ Shouts Hicca.

That _was_ my nudge! Said, Stoick.

Just remember, the tail controls everything said Hicca.

I know that said, Stoick.

Then why are you heading for that rock?! Asks Hicca.

Because you're distracting me said, Stoick.

Just let out the-said Hicca.

TAIL! I KNOW! Shouts Stoick.

Left! LEFT! No, no, the _other_ left! Said Hicca.

Dragon's fault said, Stoick.

You gonna blame that on the dragon too, Dad? Asks Hicca.

Yep said, Stoick.

SLOW DOWN! Said Hicca.

I'm trying! Said STOICK.

See? Said, Stoick.

Actually, no. No, I had my eyes closed said Hicca.

You're coming in too hard! Open the tail! With your foot! Said Hicca.

I'm opening the tail! Said, Stoick.

That's my _leg_ , Dad! Said Hicca.

I am _so_ sorry said Hicca.

Daddy, wait. Where are you going? Asks Hicca.

Nah, I'm done with this, Hicca! I've got a village to look after said, Stoick.

I'll need a ride home said, Stoick.

This isn't the way home said, Stoick.

Just sit back and enjoy the ride! We are taking the scenic route! Said Hicca.

Right now my lunch is taking the scenic route into my throat said, Stoick.

Daddy, just think about how much easier your chiefing can be on the back of a dragon said Hicca.

Well, I prefer to be down on the- Wait. What's going on over there? Said, Stoick.

Some genius has been yak-tipping again said, Stoick.

Be quiet. Maybe they don't see us said Tuffnut.

Make that _geniuses_. I want everyone those yaks back on its feet said, Stoick.

Nice chiefing, Daddy! Let's see what else we can get done today said Hicca.

Toothless, fire said Hicca.

Fire again, dragon said Stoick.

Daddy, the boars are gone said Hicca.

Who cares? I like the sound it makes said, Stoick.

Take us up, bud. There's something else I want you to see said Hicca.

Whoa. I've spent my entire life on Berk. Climbed its hills, explored its forests, swam its waters. I've traveled every inch, but I never thought I'd see it like this said, Stoick.

It's beautiful, isn't it? Asks Hicca.

No, it's more than that Hicca. Look at them. All of my people. Everyone is safe. It's a good feeling said, Stoick.

Toothless? Toothless? DADDY?! Said Hicca.

Was that-? Ask Asher.

Unexpected? Disturbing? Asks Fishlegs.

Yep said, Asher.

Uh, Daddy, what are you doing? Asks Hicca.

Kicking butt and taking names, that's what! Said, Stoick.

Uh, on Toothless? Asks Hicca.

Oh, we've been all over Berk. Chiefing has never been so easy said, Stoick.

Yeah, but Daddy, uh, Toothless is my dragon said Hicca.

You picked a good one. Just came in to grab my hatchet. We're helping Jorgensen break down a fence said, Stoick.

Yeah, that's, that's great, but you need to understand that Toothless is-said Hicca.

Oh, you're right. I don't need my hatchet. Toothless can just blow that fence down with a fireball. Ha-ha! Up, dragon said Stoick

Don't worry, bud. I can fix this said Hicca.

 **S** o, see ya there, Toothless. I really hope...said Hicca.

Well done said, Stoick.

Come on, Toothless faster said, Stoick.

Attaboy said, Stoick.

Same time tomorrow, Toothless? Asks Stoick.

You see that? That's what it looks like to be ridden all day by a four-hundred-pound man said Hicca.

At least you got your Dad on a dragon said, Asher.

Yeah, now I just need to figure out how to get him _off_ one said Hicca.

Why don't you just give him the old' "Honey and The Hatchet"? Asks Asher.

You know, you tell him something he wants to hear, that's the "Honey" part before you hit him in the head with something he doesn't. You know, "The Hatchet," said Asher.

Why does your advice always involve weapons? Asks Hicca.

Toothless? Toothless? Said, Stoick.

Where's Toothless? Asls Stoick.

Ah, I don't know, but you... Look great, Daddy! What is it? Are you, d-did you do something with your beard? Said Hicca.

Alright, you've given me the honey, now just give me the hatchet said, Stoick.

Look, Daddy, you can't just keep taking Toothless. He's mine said Hicca.

Alright. That seems fair. So, find me one said, Stoick.

Uh, sorry? Asks Hicca.

Find me a dragon as good as Toothless. That shouldn't be so hard for the Head of the Berk Dragon Training Academy said, Stoick.

The finest dragon species on the island. They're all represented at this Academy said Hicca.

But the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with the brawn and prestige for men of our stature. Hop on board. Feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference. And on those cold winter nights, its whole body heats up. Just enough to keep you cozy. Lemme warm him up for you said Snotlout.

Daaahhh! Said, Stoick.

Now should I put you down for one? They come in an assortment of colors said Snotlout.

Since she's beautiful, people think she's not tough. But you should never underestimate me. Uh, her-uh, us said Asher.

Well, she is a beauty said, Stoick.

Be careful with the said Asher.

Monstrous Nightmare's looking a little better now, huh, Chief? Asks Snotlout.

Next said, Stoick.

Next said, Stoick.

Lemme tell you, what you're really looking for is loyalty. A dragon who will be there for you no matter what. The last face you see at night and the first face you see in the morning. Warming your bed when it's cold outside, a shoulder to cry on when the world has turned its back on you. How could you not love a Gronckle? Said Fishlegs.

Sorry, son. But I'm looking for a dragon. Not a mother said, Stock.

I haven't seen anything that can hold a candle to a Night Fury said, Stoick.

Me neither! But Toothless is the only Night Fury on Berk. And he's mine said Hicca.

Stoick! Another boat is being attacked! It's the rogue dragon again said Gobber.

Let's go said, Stoick.

Oh, right... What was I thinking? Said Hicca.

At least he blocks the wind said Hicca.

* * *

I don't believe it. A Thunderdrum! They say it gets its power from Thor himself said Hicca.

Fire a warning shot. Let him know we mean business said, Stoick.

Toothless! Plasma blast said Hicca.

I think we scared him off, but we've got to get everyone out of here said Hicca.

Come on, lads! We'll escort you back to shore. You'll have no more said, Stoick.

No more what asks Bucket

Daddy said Hicca.

Uh, Stoick can swim, right? asks Mulch.

Oh, he's a fighter! He's got spunk! This is the one, Hicca! I've found my dragon! Now all you have to do is train him for me said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene changes to the Dragon Academy.

Sorry about the muzzle said Hicca.

Alright, let's get me on his back. Time's a-wastin said, Stoick.

Now we just got to get one in his size said Hicca.

What was that? Asks Stoick.

Nothing said Hicca.

Look. You have to approach him properly, Daddy. Especially a dragon like this. He is one of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen said Hicca.

That's why I picked him. They say his roar gets its power from Thor himself! He's the God of Thunder, you know said Stoick/

So I've heard. Still. You have to let the dragon know you're a friend said Hicca.

A friend, huh? Oh! Like me and Gobber? Asls Stoick.

Yeah, perfect! What did you do when you two met? Asks Hicca.

That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout said Stoick.

Not exactly the approach I had in mind. Daddy, what's really important is that you let him know that he can trust you. You have to make eye contact said Hicca.

Uh-huh. Sure said, Stoick.

Stay calm. Be gentle. And you'll know you've formed a bond when he bows his head to let you climb on his back said Hicca.

Hey, hey! Whoa! What happened to trust? Said Hicca.

Talk to him! He's the one who tried to take off my hand said, Stoick.

Would you stop it, Daddy? This is not bonding said Hicca.

Ah! You got to show these beasts who's boss said, Stoick.

Look at that, I'm on his back! Any questions? Said, Stoick.

Too many to ask said Hicca.

Wah-ho! Easy! Don't you know who I am? Said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene changes to gobber's smith shop

I talk to him, but my dad just doesn't listen! It's like I'm wasting my breath said Hicca.

I got it said Gobber.

Thank you. At least somebody understands me said Hicca.

I meant this. Nasty said Gobber.

Now, what were you saying? Asls Gobber.

Ugh! My father said Hicca.

Right! Stoick said Gobber.

Let me explain something about fathers and sons. It's a father's job to listen to his son without ever letting on that he's heard a word said Gobber.

What's the advice for daughters? Asks Hicca.

No idea said Gobber.

Oh, my life would have so much easier if I had been born a boy said Hicca.

Hicca said, Stoick.

Dad, what happened? Asks Hicca.

Ah, the beast threw me off and flew off to Thor-knows-where said, Stoick.

Well, can you blame him? All you ever did was fight him said Hicca.

Dah! He loved it! Said, Stoick.

Yeah, apparently not said Hicca.

We can stand here arguing, or we can go get my dragon said, Stoick.

Alright! We have to fan out and cover every part of the island said, Stoick.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you take said Hicca.

You take the Westside said, Stoick.

You got it, Chief said Tuffnut.

Can anybody even _see_ me back here? Asks Hicca.

WEST SIDE said, Stoick.

Snotlout, to the Northside, said Stoick

Come on, Fishlegs. We'll take the East side said, Asher.

But-but it's allergy season said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs said, Asher.

Not me. It's her said Fishlegs.

Well, your friends sure are an odd bunch, but they sure know what they're doing on those dragons said, Stoick.

Thank you. I think said Hicca.

Okay, when we find the dragon you might wanna think about approaching him...differently. Obviously, he doesn't like being pushed around so said Hicca.

There he is said, Stoick.

And, once again, not a word goes through said Hicca.

Settle down, bud said Hicca.

Let me handle this said Stoick.

This dragon's mine said, Stoick.

Daddy said Hicca.

There's another Thunderdrum in there said, Stoick.

He's hurt said Hicca.

Well, he-he's protecting his friend. That's why he's been taking all those fish. Go get the others. And tell Gobber to get ready said, Stoick.

Daddy, I can't just leave you here said Hicca.

Go said, Stoick.

Hicca takes off.

Looks like it's just you and me, big fella said Stoick.

I want to help, trust me said, Stoick.

A herd of boars appear.

Ah, they smell the blood of your wounded friend said, Stoick.

Stoick and the Thunderdrum fight off the boars

Aww, look at us! We're bonded said, Stoick.

The dragon riders arrive.

What. Happened? Asks Hicca.

Ah, we battled a few boars, did a little bonding said, Stoick.

You? Asks Hicca.

Of course! There's something you should know about dragons. It's all about trust said, Stoick.

So you actually heard that? Asks Hicca.

Yes. I just said it. I listen said, Stoick.

Take good care of him. He's a friend said, Stoick.

 **Hicca (v.o.):My dad still does things the Viking Way. Fortunately, Toothless and I showed him that the Viking Way can also be the Dragon Way.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own httyd

* * *

 **Voice-over(Hicca): measuring up to a Viking father, isn't easy especially when that Viking father is the chief of your village. So when you have the chance to prove yourself jump on it.**

Shoulders back, chin up dear said, Stoick.

This portraits gonna hang in this hall forever said, Stoick.

No no good no good no good said Bucket.

I can't do this said Bucket.

I've never seen Bucket like this said Hicca.

Well, when he lost half of his brain he became an artist said, Stoick.

So he can actually paint asks Hicca.

He's one of the best said Stoick.

He's gonna do us proud darling said, Stoick.

This portraits gonna take its place alongside all the other chiefs and their heirs said, Stoick.

That is the only picture my father and me said, Stoick.

It was a great day and so is this said Stoick.

Chest out dear said, Stoick.

Yeah, this as out as it goes daddy said Hicca.

Ah very well then said, Stoick.

* * *

Look at all these great leaders and tomorrow your pictures going to hanging right next to them said, Asher.

There goes the neighborhood said Snotlout.

You are apart of an elite group now my friend said Fishlegs.

And one a few who hasn't been killed by their successor said Fishlegs.

So far said Tuffnut.

The twins laugh.

I guess it is a pretty big deal said Hicca.

I mean it's like being a part of history said Hicca.

History of goofballs said Snotlout.

What a clown said Snotlout pointing to a shield painting.

That is Hamish the first said Fishlegs.

He was our richest and most revered leader and his son Hamish the second said Fishlegs.

I'm Hamish the first. Kiss my pointy shoes said Snotlout mocking Hamish.

The twins look at each other with a sinister look on their faces.

Ruffnut pretends to kiss Snotlout's shoes while Tuffnut gets on his knees behind the boy.

Then Ruffnut pushes Snotlout making him fall over Tuffnut knocking her back into the wall causing the Hamishes painting to fall on him.

Look at what you did to the Hamishes! Forgive us please said Fishlegs.

He put it back on the wall and a piece of paper fell out from behind the painting.

What's that? said, Someone.

It's probably mine said Tuffnut.

Looks like a map with poetry said Snotlout.

I'll take that said Gobber.

Hey, that's my poetry map said Snotlout.

All of these were supposed to be destroyed said Gobber.

Why? What's so special about it? Asks Asher.

Men lost their limbs, their lives and their minds trying to find that treasure said Gobber.

I've heard about this said Fishlegs.

The treasure of Hamish the first. His son buried it with him and left this map. They say that the clues are so complicated that only a brilliant mind can decipher them said Fishlegs.

Stoick and I even went after this treasure said Gobber.

It lured us high up into mountains in a blindings snowstorm said Gobber.

We fought like badgers over the meaning of the clues said Gobber.

We were lucky to make it back with our lives and friendship intact said Gobber.

For your own good kids forget you ever saw this said Gobber.

* * *

The next day.

Here it comes, darling. This is our legacy said, Stoick.

The painting is unveiled and Hicca is shocked the painting wasn't anything like her. 4

Whoa, what happened to Hicca? Asks Ruffnut.

Who cares? Said Asher.

Hey, Bucket said Hicca.

Why I am so like that? Asks Hicca.

Why is the sky blue? Why do I have a bucket on my head? Asks Bucket.

We'll never know the answers said Bucket.

Oh, you did a brilliant job Bucket said, Stoick.

Don't you think so dear? Asks Stoick.

But it's not me said Hicca.

Sure it is said, Stoick.

It's you but you know bigger, stronger said Stoick.

Now that's the daughter of a chief said Mulch.

You see what I mean said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene change Asher and Hicca walking in the village.

unbelievable said Hicca.

My father likes that painting better than the real me said Hicca.

I mean, think about it said Hicca.

Even my name said Hicca.

You know, it's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter a hiccup said Hicca.

My name is Hicca is because i'm a girl said Hicca.

Come on little Hiccup said a Viking.

Oh hey, Hicca said the Viking.

See said Hicca.

What do I have to do to get my father to accept me? Asks Hicca.

He does accept you said, Asher.

He just accepts the painting more said, Asher.

They walk up to Gobbers Forg to Fishlegs looking nervous.

What are you doing out here? Asks Hicca.

Nothing! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Said Fishlegs.

Okay, where are they? Asks Hicca.

Who? hoo-hoo hoo-hoo said Fishlegs.

The go around back to see Snotlout climbing out a window.

What are you doing? Asks Hicca.

Snotlout falls out of the window.

I've got the map, we're finding the treasure and you are a horrible lookout said Snotlout.

You heard what Gobber said, the bravest warriors in history have died trying to find that treasure said, Asher.

Yeah, and i'm next said Snotlout.

Well, I personally would like to live to see my next birthday said, Asher.

But we'll be legends said Fishlegs.

They'll sing songs about us said Fishlegs.

You'll be dead said, Asher.

Come on guys, not Stoick could find it said, Asher.

You're right, he couldn't say Hicca.

Give-give that map said Hicca.

Finally, someone is making sense said, Asher.

All right, where do we start? Asks Hicca.

Are you serious said Asher.

Think about it Asher said Hicca.

My father couldn't find that treasure said Hicca.

What would he say if I did something Stoick the vast couldn't do? How great would that be? Asks Hicca.

You're gonna go after this no matter what I say, right? asks Asher.

So yeah, pretty great said Asher.

So you're not gonna give me a hard time about this? Asks Hicca.

Oh, i'll give you a hard time every step of the way said, Asher.

Besides I can't let you go with just them said Asher,

Harder, I said I wanna see stars said Tuffnut.

Ah said Tuffnut.

It looks like the map leads to you these spots said Hicca.

And the riddles are clues to what we're supposed to find said Fishlegs.

Blah blah blah where's the treasure said Snotlout.

Hmm, clue number one: where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search be..gin read Snotlout.

That doesn't sound so brilliant said Ruffnut.

Okay, think, think, think, think, think said Tuffnut.

Think, think I forgot what I was thinking about said Tuffnut.

The master's knee said Hicca.

I've seen this before said Hicca.

* * *

Inside the great hall at the portrait the Hamishes.

Look right there, where his knee bends said Hicca.

It's pointing to this spot on the beach said Hicca.

That's where we start said Hicca.

The riders fly on their dragons to the spot on the beach.

All right listen up you guys said Hicca.

From here you will see the seed that sown, look to where water turns to bone read Hicca.

Water turns to bone? Hamish is even trying to make sense said Snotlout.

No it's water turns to bone, water turns to bone said Hicca.

He must mean ice! The glacier said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to the great hall.

You had the map and you didn't destroy it said, Stoick.

What were you thinking? Asks Stoick.

I know i'm idiot said Gobber.

I thought maybe you and I could take another crack at finding that treasure said Gobber.

Gobber said, Stoick.

We turned back too early so we lost a couple toes said Gobber.

Come on Gobber we've got to find Hicca and the others before they get themselves killed said, Stoick.

Why would she do something like this? Asks Stoick.

Then Gobber looks at the painting of Stoick and Hicca and knows why.

* * *

Scene changes to the ice cavern in the glacier.

There's something in there said, Asher.

I bet that guy saw it too said Fishlegs.

Call on Magni, you'll go astray. Freya though will show the way read said Hicca.

I get it said Snotlout.

No said Hicca.

We can't break the ice. That's what Magni means, he's the god of strength said Hicca.

That's right and Freya said Fishlegs.

Is the goddess of Fire said both?

And that's exactly what we're gonna use said Hicca.

Toothless you know what do say Hicca.

Light em up said Hicca.

That's it? That's the treasure? Asks Ruffnut.

No can't be but I bet will lead us to it said Hicca.

Take us to the treasure said Tuffnut.

Let me know if it answers said, Asher.

This just the first piece said Hicca.

Then the cavern starts to crumble.

Whoa, Toothless said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Stoick and Gobber on the same beach as the kids were before.

Night Fury prints. They were here about an hour ago said Gobber.

I'll never understand how you do that said Stoick.

What does an hour ago smell like Gobber? Asks Stoick.

Not as strong as a half hour ago said Gobber.

Look. the kids must have found something up there said Stoick.

It was in the glacier. I knew it said Gobber.

Oh ya knew it did ya? Then how come we spent a week digging in the sand? Asks Stoick.

That was your idea said Gobber.

Hicca got further in one afternoon than we got in a month said Stoick.

Yeah looks like the little hiccup's got the best of us, and we think we're big strong vikings said Gobber.

What are you saying Gobber? Asks Stoick.

Stoick it's the painting said Gobber.

Ah of course. She's trying to prove herself said Stoick.

On a sea stack.

At the edge of the world, amisgst the raging sea, in the serpents mouth lies another key read Hicca.

Serpents? I hate serpents said Tuffnut.

Those are reptiles right? Asks Tuffnut.

You realize you're sitting on one said Ruffnut.

Hey that cloud looks like a snake said Snotlout.

Yeah and in five minutes it will look like a bunny said Asher.

Wait wait wait a minute, he might be onto something said Hicca.

In the mouth lies another key said Hicca.

Look right there said Hicca.

Toothless let's go said Hicca.

Whoa whoa whoa whoa are you crazy? Asks Fishlegs.

You can't take a Night Fury with a wingspan of 48 feet and expect him to hover in winds like that, you'll be killed said Fishlegs.

Well what's the wingspan of Meatlug? Asks Hicca.

Keep her steady said Hicca.

Oh thor. Oh-oh thor said Fishlegs.

Do we really need that treasure? Isn't our friendship treasure enough? Asks Fishlegs.

I can't reach it said Hicca.

Oh okay we tried, a for effort said Fishleg.

Hold on said Hicca.

She uses her prosthetic foot to try to get the piece.

Come on come on no said Hicca.

She tries again.

Yes got it said Hicca.

How's that for a Hiccup? Asks Hicca.

Scene change to another part of Berk.

Look they fit together, we must be on the right track said Hicca.

Hicca what are you going to do with your part of the treasure? Asks Ruffnut.

I'm not really here for the treasure said Hicca.

Great i get her share said Snotlout.

You know you don't have to do this right? Asks Asher.

Yeah try tellin that to my dad said Hicca.

This must be the spot, shy else would anyone build a wall in the middle of the woods said Hicca.

Uh duh to keep out the other trees said Tuffnut.

Well i got another one for you said Hicca.

The world is right, when stars align. When not in sync, the danger you'll find read Hicca.

Stars? I'm not waiting out here till night said Snotlout.

No i don't think he means actual stars said Hicca.

I mean, the water didn't really turn to bone said Hicca.

Well what do you think it means Hicca? Asks Asher.

Why are asking her? Maybe i know said Snotlout.

Hicca and Asher give her a look.

I said maybe, turns out i don't said Snotlout.

They dismount their dragons.

Huh there are shapes carved into each one of these bricks said Fishlegs.

Keep a lookout for anything that looks like a star said Hicca.

Got one said Snotlout.

He pulls it out and the wall starts the shake.

Put it back! Put it back! Put it back said Fishlegs.

Hookfang! Hookfang said Snotlout.

Okay it says in sync that means there must be another star said Hicca.

Over there said Asher.

I think we're supposed to pull them out at the same time said Hicca.

Ruff, Tuff said Hicca.

They use their zippleback to pull the stone out at the sametime.

A door opens and they go in.

Wow this is amazing said Asher.

Then the door shuts.

Oh man said Snotlout.

The riders walk further into the cave and then see two torches on the wall

Hicca and Asher each grab one and have their dragons lite it.

They then come to a room with five pedestals each with a key on top.

Uh it's so hot said Snotlout.

Is anybody else hot? Cause i'm really hot said Snotlout.

I know said Tuffnut.

I'm sweating like a dragon at an eel party said Tuffnut.

Uh, guys is it just me or the floor moving? Asks Asher.

Toothless give us some light said Hicca.

That's why it's so hot in here, Fireworm dragons said Fishlegs.

Whoa said Tuffnut.

Stop their skins burn hotter than the sun said Hicca.

Yeah but how hot can the sun really be said Tuffnut.

The tiny dragon burns him and Starts a chain reaction.

Ouch! Ow! Ahh! Said Tuffnut.

Aah said Hicca.

The dragon fight the fireworms.

They make it to the center to of the room.

Grab em and let's go said Snotlout.

No it's a choice listen to this guys said Hicca.

some thing pure and something strong. Look first to yourself and you won't go wrong read Hicca.

Strong that has to be the one made of Iron said Fishlegs.

But iron's not pure, take the gold said Asher.

It's getting really hard to breathe said Asher.

That's what happens when you're getting roasted alive said Fishlegs.

You might want to make decision soon Hicca we don't have much time said Fishlegs.

Look to yourself said Hicca.

Careful it could be a trap said Asher.

All the fireworms scatter and the floor beneath Hicca and her dragon cave in.

Toothless makes the jump but Hicca doesn't.

Hicca said Asher.

Toothless dives after his rider.

Oh hurry! Where'd she go? Hicca said Asher.

We gotta get outta here said Tuffnut.

Through there said Snotlout.

No we're not leaving them said Asher.

If we don't go now we'll all be trapped. There won't be anybody to help Hicca.

They fly out of the cave.

Scene changes to Hicca and Toothless.

We gotta find some way out of here said Hicca.

Give us some light bud? Asks Hicca.

I wonder said Hicca.

Hicca takes the key parts, fits them together and forms a complete key, she puts it in the whole and turns it.

The key raises to be on top of another Pedestal and a secret passageway opens up.

Well we've come this far said Hicca.

Outside the rest of the rider are trying to dig out the cave.

Keep digging said Asher.

We've gotta find them said Asher.

Find who? Asks Stoick.

Stoick stares at the teens and notices his daughter and her dragon are missing.

Hicca said Stoick.

Back with Hicca and Toothless.

Whoa said Hicca.

On another pedestal is another piece of paper.

Hicca takes and unrolls it.

This treasure was passed from father to son, i leave it to you the next worthy one. For only a hiccup could get this far. From one to another be proud of who you are read Hicca.

She opens the scroll and reveals another portrait of Hamish the first and second - a detailed illustration of the real Hamish the second.

Whoa Hamish the second was a hiccup just like me said Hicca.

He knew only another one of us could find this place said Hicca.

Look at all this stuff. I guess being a hiccup isn't such a bad thing after all said Hicca.

The pedestal sinks into the ground and two more appear one with a quill and the other a Viking war hammer on them.

Wow so Hamish the second really loved pedestals said Hicca.

She looks to the floor and sees another riddle.

And apparently riddles said Hicca.

In between the body mind, a choice must be made on what you find. At this moment you must look to yourself , as only one path will give you true wealth read Hicca.

Ugh said Hicca.

Then the entrance to the room collapses.

Oh come on Hamish you're killing me said Hicca.

Outside the cave.

Keep digging! That's my daughter in there said Stoick.

The everyone sees the hill behind collapsing.

Hicca said Stoick.

The dust clears and Hicca who chose the quill.

Darling said Stoick.

Hey, daddy said Hicca.

Uh daddy i can't breathe said Hicca.

Oh Hicca you're okay said Asher.

Hicca thank Thor you're alive said Fishlegs.

What happened? Asks Fishlegs.

Who cares? Where's the treasure? Asks Snotlout.

This is Hamish's real son said Hicca.

That's not treasure said Snotlout.

To a father it is said Stoick.

I never meant to make you feel like you had to do something like this said Stoick.

I know daddy. But i had to do it, for myself said Hicca.

Scene changes to the great hall

Bucket replaces the original portrait of Stoick and Hicca with a more accurate one

 **voice-over(Hicca): i've spent most of my life trying to prove to my father i could be his kind of viking. As it turns out, i already was.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own httyd

* * *

voice-over(hicca): **Berk is a middle of nowhere, So when we get a taste of something new**

Trader Johann is here! Trader Johann said Bucket.

 **voice-over(hicca): we tend to go a little overboard, unfortunately, new isn't always good.**

Aah, Berk, my favorite of the islands I travel to said Johann.

Where have you been this time, Trader Johann? Asks Bucket.

Oh, Bucket, the things I've seen, the people I've met, I'd need a week to regale you said, Johann.

But alas, we have limited time to conduct our business said, Johann.

Whatever it is you're looking for I assure you, you'll find it here said, Johann.

It's all mine, I call dibs on everything said Snotlout.

I've food of all sorts, spices, exotic animals… said, Johann.

Works of art, Jewelry, not to mention knowledge said, Johann.

Trader Johann, is this your only book on botany? Asks Fishlegs.

Yes, Mr. Fishlegs said, Johann.

Why it was given to me by the author himself said, Johann.

Would you take this necklace? It's made of baby dragon's teeth said Fishlegs.

Fair enough, Mr. Fishlegs said Johann.

Oh, i'm even better looking than I thought said Snotlout.

You okay there Gobber? Asks Asher.

I'm better than ok, i'm in heaven said Gobber.

Oh, that pure squid ink, Hicca said Johann.

Wrestled from the colossal squid of the northern water said, Johann.

Well, how about this spyglass, I made it myself said Hicca.

I know you've given me five just like it said, Johann.

Unfortunately, I only have two eyes said, Johann.

What else have you got? Asks Johann.

What to think of this winch? Hey, it'll help you pull up your gangplank said Hicca.

A welcome tool for a working man's ailing shoulder, consider it done said, Johann.

Wow another sword, just what we need said Hicca.

If you must know, it's not for me. I'm heading off for my yearly meeting with the chief of the shivering shores said, Stoick.

The last man who showed up without a gift left without a head said, Stoick.

Johann, what will you take in trade? Asks Stoick.

Stoick, it is but your good graces I desire when I amble ship passes through Berk said, Johann.

You'll always be welcome on our shores said, Stoick.

I'll be back in five days said, Stoick.

What am I saying? Said Stoick.

I'll be back in two, thanks to Thornado said Stoick.

Oh, you finally named him said Hicca.

Thornado, huh said Hicca.

That's right because he has the power of Thor and the ferocity of a Tornado. Besides, it's the only thing he'll answer to. Turns out he can quite stubborn said, Stoick.

Can't where he gets that from said Hicca.

Up Thornado said, Stoick.

Ah, men riding dragons- what a magnificent sight said Johann.

Johann said Mildew.

Mildew said, Johann.

Did you bring what I want? Asks Midlew.

Always straight to the point- I like that said, Johann.

I assume you've brought my cabbage? Asks Johann.

Take these to my house said Mildew.

Now, now, now, little fella, that's not for you. Away said, Johann.

Ow. feisty little one isn't he said, Johann.

Safe distance, please said Johann.

Toothless, no, sorry Johann. He's just being protective said Hicca.

Whew said, Johann.

Oh, it's gone said Hicca.

Oh, sorry lass, that was my last one. But rest assured, i'll find that colossal squid and wrestle you another bottle said, Johann.

Oh, Toothless said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to the Berk dragon training Academy.

How does that look? Asks Tuffnut.

Beautiful said Ruffnut.

You got them just for the Academy? Asks Hicca.

Yeah, we got them from Trader Johann. We had to give him our great-grandfather's skull but we got to keep his clavicle said Tuffnut.

Wow. you know, it's about time you guys started to taking some pride in this place said Hicca.

Duck said Tuffnut.

What? Asks Hicca.

The two-headed dragon blast the statue.

That was awesome said Snotlout.

I want to take a shot, fire said Snotlout.

Each of the other dragons takes a shot.

Then Toothless goes to take a shot but sneezes and misses.

Then he sneezes again and narrowly misses hitting Snotlout.

Oh, that's strange said Hicca.

Hey, could you tell your dragon to cover his mouth when he sneezes said Snotlout?

I'm sorry but that's never happened before said Hicca.

Toothless sneezes again.

* * *

Scene changes to Asher and Hicca flying on their dragons.

Look at those flowers, their beautiful said Asher.

The Toothless start to fly out of control.

Whoa, hey said Asher.

What are you doing? Asks Asher.

It's not me said Hicca.

Then they crash land and Hicca is thrown off.

Whew said Hicca.

Toothless are you okay bud? Toothless? Asks Hicca.

Maybe he's got a cold or something said Hicca.

Do dragon's get colds? Asks Hicca.

Whoa, look at that said Asher.

A terrible terror struggles to fly and crash lands and sneezes.

Whatever it is, it looks like he's got it too said, Asher.

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca's house.

Gobber is cooking something.

This will fix him right up said Gobber.

What is that? Asks Hicca.

It's best not to ask said Gobber.

And whatever you do don't touch it said Gobber.

Well, that ruined said Gobber.

I'll never get that yak to vomit again said Gobber.

Asher burst through the door.

Hicca, you gotta see this said Asher.

* * *

Outside Barf and bleach and Hookfang are flying weird.

Easy, easy said Snotlout.

Help her, Hicca said Fishlegs.

She's sick said Fishlegs.

And i'm about to be said Fishlegs.

It's spreading to all the dragons said Hicca.

She turns to Gobber.

How do we stop this? Asks Hicca.

Gothi said Gobber.

She'll know what to do said Gobber.

* * *

Scene changes to Gothi examining Toothless.

I've heard Gothi can tell you when you're gonna die, just by looking at your fingernails said Asher,

Ah, that's just an old wives tale, she looks at your tongue said Gobber.

She says they're reacting to something like they're allergic said Gobber.

Allergic? To what? Asks Hicca.

To a moose wearing boots said Gobber.

Shouldn't be hard to find said Gobber.

Than Gothi whacked Gobber.

Didn't think that was right said Gobber.

Ah, they're allergic to something new on the island. But still looks like a moose said Gobber.

There are a lot of new things on the island, Trader Johann was just here said, Asher.

She says get rid of everything, immediately otherwise it's going to get worse. The dragons are going to get sicker said Gobber.

* * *

Scene change to a pit on the island where people are throwing the things they got for Johann.

I know this is hard guys said Hicca.

But I promise you, you're doing a good thing. You're helping the dragons said Hicca.

It's the least we can do for them said, Asher.

Snotlout tosses his mirror in.

What are you doing? Asks Ruffnut.

Throw it in said Ruffnut

I'm sorry but this botany book is a real page turner I gotta know how it ends said Fishlegs.

Then Ruffnut lakes the book and throws it in.

No Ruffnut said Fishlegs.

I don't you throwing anything in the pile and I thought I saw you buy something from Trader Johann said Hicca.

He did, he bought silk said, Asher.

Hand it over Gobber said Hicca.

Can't do that Hicca said Gobber.

It uh currently in use said Gobber,

It's my skivvies said Gobber.

They're glorious said Gobber.

Fine said Gobber.

Gobber then goes behind a rock and then tosses the silk skivvies into the hole.

Then comes out from behind the rock.

I could have gone my whole life without seeing that said Hicca.

* * *

The next morning Hicca wakes up to see her dragon on his rock.

Hey, how about we go flying? Asks Hicca.

Maybe that will be you feel better said Hicca.

Then she sneezes causing Hicca to duck.

* * *

Scene changes to Asher's house.

Poor girl. Can't get comfortable huh? Said Asher.

I know what'll help i'll say, Asher.

Then he ducks to avoid Stormflies spines.

It's an okay girl, i'm a soldier I've shot at before said, Asher.

* * *

Scene change Fishlegs house.

Once upon a time, there a little princess named Meatlug, the most beautiful dragon in all the land, people would come miles around said Fishlegs.

No, no girl it's not that bad, it just smells like rose petals and said Fishlegs.

Then he faints.

* * *

Scene changes to the dragon riders in town.

We got rid of everything from Trader Johann but our dragons aren't getting better they're getting worse said Fishlegs.

Let's make a list. Maybe there's somebody who bought something from trader Johann but hasn't thrown in the pit said Hicca.

Yeah, there must have been somebody who didn't want give up what they bought said, Asher.

If I find who was holding back, I am gonna be so mad said Snotlout.

Hookfang was so sick, I was up all night scraping dragon barf off our walls said Snotlout.

Yeah said Tuffnut.

Well, ours is dead said Tuffnut.

Just kidding said Tuffnut.

But he really isn't fun anymore said Tuffnut.

He just sits there said Ruffnut.

He won't blow anything up said Ruffnut.

Hicca said, Stoick.

Put this is in the book of dragons said Stoicks.

Never fly on a stomach full of undercooked mutton said, Stoick.

The shivering shores will never be the same said Stoick.

Hicca what is it? What's wrong? Asks Stoick.

It's the dragons daddy said Hicca.

They're uh said Hicca.

They're sick and getting worse said, Asher.

Every dragon? Asks Stoick.

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca's house.

Poor dragon said, Stoick.

What do you think happened? Asks Stoick.

I don't know said Hicca.

Gothi says they're allergic to something new on the island but we got ready of everything said Hicca.

But if the dragons aren't getting better said, Stoick.

Then something must still be here that's making them sick said Hicca.

Then they hear a sneeze.

* * *

Thornado said, Stoick.

Sneezing that the first symptom said Hicca.

He was fine until we got back said, Stoick.

We should retrace your steps said Hicca.

Well, this is where I landed said, Stoick.

Okay, look around for anything unusual said Hicca.

Does that count? Asks Fishlegs.

They see the twins on all fours charged at each other.

I'm seeing stars said Ruffnut.

No way, me too said Tuffnut.

Nothing unusual there said, Asher.

Then he turns to Hicca looking at something.

What is it? Asks Asher.

Does anybody remember seeing these flowers before? Asks Hicca/

They were here when I got back said, Stoick.

It looks awful like the Blue Oleander said Fishlegs.

I recognize it from my botany book, chapter eight said Fishlegs.

They're very beautiful, soft, perennial and poisonous to reptiles said Fishlegs.

Which means poisonous to dragons said Hicca.

This is serious said Hicca.

Did your book say anything about a cure? Asks Hicca.

I don't know because somebody made me throw in a pit said Fishlegs.

Well then go back and dig it up said Hicca.

I don't understand, where did these flowers even come from? Asks Asher.

Mildew said Tuffnut.

I saw him plant them the other night said Tuffnut.

And you didn't think that was strange said, Asher.

No well, may be said Tuffnut.

I don't know quit pressuring me said Tuffnut.

Tornado sneezes and Stoick ducks.

Let's go pay the old man a visit said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene changes to Mildew's house.

Well, so what if I planted a few flowers? Asks Mildew.

The town square has never looked better said Mildew.

I was merely trying to spread some beauty and happiness said Mildew.

Since have you cared about beauty or happiness? Asks Asher.

You did this said Hicca.

What, me? Said Mildew.

I had no inkling, Stoick, that these flowers had special properties said Mildew.

It's true, i'm no friend of the dragons, but in this case, on my life, I was not trying to harm them said Mildew.

Let's go said, Stoick.

Ah, the poor, poor dragons said Mildew.

* * *

Scene changes to the village.

The group sees fishlegs running towards them.

Fishlegs you found your botany book said Hicca.

What did does it say? Asks Asher.

Calm down, talk to me said Hicca.

My botany book says that Blue Oleander is poisonous to reptiles, and dragons are reptiles said Fishlegs.

We know that said Hicca.

Was there anything else? Asks Hicca.

Not in here said Fishlegs.

But I remembered the book of dragons talked about a dragon that feeds on the Blue Oleander said Fishlegs.

It's called the Scauldron said Fishlegs.

In a perfect world, if it eats the flowers, maybe it venom can be used as an antidote like snakes and spiders but alas we do not live a perfect world look the Scauldron had no venom said Fishlegs.

No, but it looks cool said Tuffnut.

Do you understand, the book says no venom said Fishleg.

Okay got it, no venom said Tuffnut.

Golly write it on your forehead said Tuffnut.

The book is wrong said Gobber.

I've dealt with a Scauldron before said Gobber.

They're 60 feet long, with razor-sharp teeth said Gobber.

And they'll be boiling water that melts the flesh from your bones said Gobber.

The Scauldron has no fear, no conscience said Gobber.

But what it does have is venom and lots of it said Gobber.

I'm out said Tuffnut.

I'm with him said Ruffnut.

All right, you guys stay here and take care of the dragon said Hicca.

What are you going to do? Asks Fishlegs.

Daddy, Gobber, let's go find ourselves a Scauldron said Hicca.

I thought you'd never ask said Gobber.

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca's room.

Look at that thing said Hicca.

You just hold on bud, i'll be back before you know it said Hicca.

Scene changes to Stoick and Tornado.

How's my dragon warrior? Asks Stoick.

I spent my whole life trying to kill them now look at me said, Stoick.

Daddy, it's time the boat's ready said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change to a Viking ship.

This is an outrage said Mildew.

I dug up all the flower, I did my part said Mildew.

We're all out here because of you, Mildew said Stoick.

If we all have to put our lives at risk then so do you said, Stoick.

You have no proof Stoick said Mildew.

Says the man who bought and planted the poisonous flowers said Hicca.

You can't blame every time something goes amiss with your precious dragons said Mildew.

All right Stoick what's the plan? Asks Gobber.

Hicca, when Gobber and I secure the Scauldrons head, Sven will wedge its jaws open. We'll need you to say, Stoick.

Drain the poison in this bucket got it. Let's get started said Hicca.

She picks up a sack of Blue Oleander.

This is what scauldrons eat, it'll draw it to the boat said Hicca.

* * *

A while later.

Ah, this is not working said Mildew.

It was a stupid idea, to begin with, said Mildew.

Easy, Hicca, that's not why we're here said, Stoick.

But that is said Gobber.

Scauldron said, Stoick.

I may need to change my skivvies again said Gobber.

We need to lure the scauldron on deck said Hicca.

That's great, get it on the ship where it can have at us all said Mildew.

Gobber, secure its neck with this said, Stoick.

I'll lasso it's horn said Stoick.

Where did it go? Asks Gobber.

The sea dragon attacks.

Hang on everybody said Gobber.

But Hicca slides towards the other end of the boat.

Hicca said, Stoick.

Got ya said Gobber.

The sacks of flowers fall off the boat and the dragon eats them.

Gobber here's our chance said, Stoick.

Can't let that dragon get back into the water said, Stoick.

Oh, he's a strong one said Gobber.

Sven, we need that barrel now said, Stoick.

I've got the bucket said Hicca.

Careful Hicca, you don't want to get that venom in you said, Stoick.

I know daddy, i'll be dead in 24 hours said Hicca.

Sven, look out said, Stoick.

Hicca behind you said, Stoick.

Daddy said Hicca.

I got its tail said, Stoick.

Hicca grab your dad's line said Gobber.

Got it said Hicca.

Pull it in use the mast to winch its jaws opens said, Stoick.

Mildew grab the bucket said, Stoick.

Hold on, it's one thing for me to said Mildew.

Grab the bucket or I'll throw you overboard myself said Hicca.

Everyone take cover said, Stoick.

Gobber said Hicca.

Daddy said Hicca.

Then the Dragon break free and rotors at Mildew who screams and runs.

The dragon sees a flower on his butt and bites him releasing its venom into the old man.

He's gone said Hicca.

And you can bet the last place he's coming back to is this ship said Gobber.

We didn't get the venom said, Stoick.

Aah said Mildew.

Yes, we did says Hicca.

Get the poison out of me said Mildew,

Oh, we will says Hicca.

* * *

Back at the village outside the smithy.

Can you believe we're just standing around waiting for something to come out of Mildew's butt said Tuffnut?

No wait, wait, wait, isn't there something a little small you can use? Asks Mildew.

Probably said Gobber.

Aah said Mildew.

That's the sound of our dragon's getting better said Asher.

I've seen a Nadder's spine slice through a man's eyeball like a grape, I've watched my own arm get devoured by a Monstrous Nightmare but never, never have I seen anything so disturbing as that old man's bare behind said Gobber.

Here take this to your dragon's said Gobber.

I'm going into the forest to scream said Gobber.

Way to take one for the team, Gobber said Hicca.

Relax daddy it's gonna be fine said Hicca.

Daddy, they're coming around said Hicca.

Thornado sa, d Stoick.

How you feeling, bud? Asks Hicca.

Good to have you back bud said Hicca.

 **hicca(voice-over): a deadly flower, a venomous sea dragon, and Mildew's butt. Three things i never really thought i'd hae deal with in the same day. But i'll do anything for my dragon**


	10. Chapter 10: heath report part 1

I don't own Httyd.

* * *

Yeah! Come on, bud! Here we go, buddy! Come on, Toothless! Yeah said Hicca.

Here they come said, Asher.

Let's go said Hicca.

Yep! It's a new course record said Fishlegs.

So? How'd we do? Asks Hicca.

Technically you're still the fastest, but someone, and I won't mention who, is gaining significant ground said Fishlegs.

What? Said Hicca.

Don't look at us said Tuffnut.

How can that be? How can Toothless be getting slower? Asls Hicca.

He's not. Stormfly's getting faster said Fishleg.

Oh, really? Is that so? Anything you'd like to share, Asher? Asks Hicca.

Let's just say I'm experimenting with what she eats. Apparently, it's working. And making you mad said, Asher.

Whoo! Ha-ha! Whoo! You will not believe what I just found said Snotlout.

A severed head? Asks Tuffnut.

Our cousin, Lars? Asks Ruffnut.

Our cousin Lars' severed head? Asks Tuffnut.

Lars died? Asks Fishlegs.

Who said that? Asks Tuffnut.

Um, excuse me? Do you guys want to see this, or not? Asks Snotlout.

Snotlout leads them to the beach.

Huh. A wrecked boat on Berk? Yeah, there's something new said Tuffnut.

Just remember, I saw it first, so it's mine said Snotlout.

Whoa! Now I like the boat said Tuffnut.

Remember, I get to keep him said Snotlout

Snotlout, it's a person said, Asher.

Right?! How lucky is that? Said Snotlout.

Eh, hey. Hey there. It's okay. We're friends said Hicca.

D-Do you have any water? Asks the boy.

Allow me said Snotlout.

Thank you. W-Where am I? Asks the boy.

This is Berk said Hicca.

Uh, do-don't be afraid said Hicca.

He won't hurt you. Hey. Come out said Hicca.

It's okay. Easy, bud said Hicca.

How did you do that? Asks the boy.

That? That's nothin'. Watch _this_. Hookfang, get your butt over here! Heh heh heh. He'll be back. Jokester. Oh! And just so you know, I'm the one who rescued you said Snotlout.

And I would be Hicca said Hicca.

Heath said, Heath.

So, Heath... What happened to you? Asks Hicca.

My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attacked by pirates said, Heath.

I wanna be a pirate! Or a fish cleaner. I'm still on the fence said Tuffnut.

Ehem! You were saying? Said Asher.

They attacked our boat and took us back to our island, laying siege to it. I was able to escape, but my mother and father, they weren't so lucky said, Heath.

Stupid pirates! I'm definitely gonna be a fish cleaner said Tuffnut.

Hey, everything's gonna be okay. My daddy's the Chief. We'll figure something out said Hicca.

Hey, don't forget we're meeting tomorrow to work on our times. Unless you want Stormfly to be the fast one in the Book of Dragons said Asher/

Yeah, that's definitely not gonna happen. We will be there. Okay said Hicca.

Whoa said, Heath.

Can I get a ride from someone? Asks Snotlout.

* * *

Scene change to Hicca's house

Alright, just this way. Watch your step. And, here we are said Hicca.

It was nice of your father to let me stay here said, Heath.

Well, until we can find you a safe place to go, consider Berk your home said Hicca.

Wow! What are these? They're really cool said Heath.

A new saddle for Toothless. We're trying to get some extra speed so we can stay on top of Asher and Stormfly. Ashers very competitive said Hicca.

Okay, so, uh, do you need anything? Some warm yak milk? A nice fish stew? asks Hicca.

No. But thank you, Hicca. I'm really tired. It's been a long day said, Heath.

Right! Okay, uh, come on, Toothless. We're sleeping downstairs said Hicca.

Hey, Hicca? Said Heath.

Yes? Said Hicca.

Thanks said, Heath.

Sleep well, Heath said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Asher's house.

That's it, girl. Finish up your chicken. By the time Hicca figures out _this_ is what's giving you all that energy, she'll be eating our dust! What is it, girl?

You stay here. Hey! Heath? Said Asher.

* * *

The next day.

At the smithy.

You're up early said, Heath.

Yeah. Just wanted to get the jump on this said Hicca.

You know, with a shorter connecting rod, it'll push you back in the saddle and make you more streamlined said, Heath.

Which will increase our speed! Yeah said Hicca.

Oh, you hear that, bud? Stormfly's gonna be seeing a lot more of your tail said Hicca.

So, when can we test it out? Asks Heath.

How about right now? Asks Hicca.

* * *

Whoo! Yeah said, Heath.

You have got to be kidding me said, Asher.

* * *

Scene changes to the Dragon Academy.

Oh, ho! She loves getting her ears cleaned! I know just the right spot said Fishlegs.

Hookfang! Will you just calm down? Are we training, or not? Asks Snotlout/

Hey, where's Hicca? Said Fishlegs.

Giving a private lesson said, Asher.

I didn't know she gave private lessons said Fishlegs.

Can anybody get in on that? Asks Fishlegs.

Apparently, just him said Asher.

Uh-oh! Looks like there's another rooster in the hen house said Ruffnut

Uh-oh. Yeah. Another rooster in the hen house. Wait, what? Said Tuffnut

Nothing. She thinks I'm jealous, which is completely ridiculous said Asher.

Oh, right, right. Wait. Of who? Me? Wait, am I the rooster, or the hen? Said Tuffnut.

Trust me. The last thing I am is jealous said, Asher.

Top of the morning, class said Hicca.

How's everyone doing today? Asks Hicca.

Oh! Nice of you to show up said, Asher.

What? Oh, we were supposed to meet up. I'm so sorry said Hicca.

Awkward said Snotlout.

Oh, Asher's jealous of the cute one, right? Why talk about hens and roosters? Asks Ruffnut.

So, Heath? Sleep well? Asks Asher.

Very well. Thank you, Asher said Heath.

So... This is it? Your Dragon Training Academy said, Heath.

No. Our Dragon Training Academy. Remember, I called you the cute one said Ruffnut.

We've been training the dragons to become part of our everyday lives Said Hicca.

And it all goes right in here said Fishlegs.

Really? Everything? Asks Heath.

Mmm, yep. I'm kind of the Log Keeper. Log Master, really said Fishlegs.

He writes down what Hicca tells him to said Snotlout.

I give it my own spin, thank you said Fishlegs.

Can I see it? Asks Heath.

I'll take that, thank you. Excuse us. Hicca, I don't think we should be showing her all our dragon secrets said, Asher.

Asher, it's fine said Hicca.

I just don't trust him. You shouldn't either said, Asher.

Well, I do and you should trust me said Hicca.

* * *

So, Mr. Fishlegs, "Log Master of the Book of Dragons"- I can call you that, can't I? Said Heath/

Absolutely said Fishlegs.

Tell me, what would one find in the Book of Dragons about the... Magnificent Gronckle? Asks Heath.

Well, the Gronckle is a member of the Boulder Class of dragons. Fourteen feet long, eighteen-foot wingspan, five thousand, seven hundred and twenty-four pounds of pure love. Come on, girl, don't be shy said Fishlegs.

She's so cute! But how does she perform in battle? Said Heath.

Well, feel her skin. It's thick. Impenetrable. Like armor. AH! It's also quite springy said Fishlegs.

What about her tail? It looks like it could be a weapon said, Heath.

Oh, it is. Tough, bulbous, deadly. It can even be used as a bludgeon said Fishlegs.

Oooh! She sounds so fierce said, Heath.

Oh, she's fierce alright- on the outside. But on the inside, she's as soft as a bed of rose petals. Aren't you my little baby? Said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene changes to the docks/

So, Ruff, tell me how this works again? Said Heath.

Okay, i yank on his head, he barfs up this really nasty gas, and yo spark it. But, don't breathe it in said Ruffnut.

Why not? Asks Heath.

You don't want to know. Just give me the signal said Ruffnut.

What's the signal? Asks Heath.

Ah... man, I always forget that said Ruffnut.

How 'bout: fire? Asks Heath.

Wow, you're really good at this. Much better than my brother, who I can easily get rid of, by the way. I mean, easily. He looks a lot like me. Sometimes I impersonate both of us said Ruffnut.

Yeah. Why don't we focus on the task at hand? Said Heath.

Right. Okay. Ready? Asks Ruffnut.

Ready said, Heath.

Signal! Ugh, darn- I mean, FIRE said Ruffnut.

What do we do now? Asks Heath.

Usually, we hide... until the Chief finds us. Then we get in trouble said Ruffnut.

* * *

Scene changes Snotlout's house.

I have to say Snotlout, your dragon really is the most impressive said Heath.

Yeah, I know. So, let's talk about you and me. You never did get to thank me for saving your life said Snotlout.

You're right. Thank you, Snotlout. So, how much does he weigh exactly? Said Heath.

Well, him? Five thousand pounds give or take. He's monstrous. Remember? Sort of like his Rider so... heh. Tour of the island, you and me, what do you say? Said Snotlout.

Actually, Hiccup took me on Toothless. It was beautiful. So, Snotlout, how does this whole fire-thing work with Hookfang? Said Heath.

It's his spit. It coats his whole body. That's what lights him on fire, okay? Between you and me? I use it on date-night. The ladies seem to love the smell said Snotlout.

Can he flame up on command? Asks Heath.

Oh, he can. But he won't. Pig-headed dragon. Could you give me a minute? Just one minute said Snotlout.

Take as much time as you need saying, Heath.

* * *

Scene changes to outside Hicca's house.

There we go, bud. Oh, that's gonna work perfectly said Hicca.

Heath shuts the door.

Gotcha. The Book of Dragons said, Heath.

Monstrous Nightmare... the Gronckle... here we go. The Deadly Nadder. Piercing spines, loyal, powerful said Heath.

Intelligent, and, of course, deadly. What do you think you're doing? Well, are you gonna say something? Said Asher.

Hicca enters her room

I am so, so sorry, Hicca. I was cleaning up your room and I-I found the book. I couldn't help myself said, Heath.

It's okay, Heath said Hicca.

It's okay? What do you mean "okay"? He's reading the Book of Dragons said, Asher.

Asher, come on. Lighten up said Hicca.

Me? He's the one sneaking around! Looking at...our stuff said, Asher.

Really? Sneaking around? Wha-what are you talking about? Asks Hicca.

I'm talking about last night. Near my house said, Asher.

That was me. I couldn't sleep so... I went for a walk. I was having terrible nightmares said, Heath.

I can imagine said Hicca.

Is this really happening? Asks Asher.

Okay, Asher, that's enough said Hicca.

You're right, Hicca. It is said, Asher.

I'm sorry about that said Hicca.

No. I'm sorry. I was wrong to look at your book said, Heath.

It's no big deal. I trust you said Hicca.

* * *

Later that night at Asher's house.

Approach the Deadly Nadder slowly. Spines. Just like the book said. Stay in the blind spot... I hear you like that said Heath.

What are you doing with my dragon? Asks Asher.

Huh. You really like to sneak up on people said, Heath.

Only the ones who deserve it. And don't give me your innocent routine said, Asher.

I wouldn't think of it. You're way too smart for that, Astrid. I think your dragon likes me. See you later, Stormfly said Heath.

Really? Where's the loyalty? Asks Asher.

* * *

No, no, no said Heath.

Now what? Asks Heath.

* * *

Scene changes to Asher.

Heath! "I think your dragon likes me." No one messes with me and my friends! This was stupid. Wait... That's an Outcast boat! Savage said, Asher.

What have you learned about the dragons? Asks Savage.

I've learned a lot, Savage. But there's something else. Something that's going to make Alvin very happy said, Heath.

I'm listening said, Savage.

They have a book. A Book of Dragons. It's got everything in it. Everything Alvin could hope to learn about controlling dragons said, Heath.

Where is this book? Asks Savage.

I don't have it. But, I will! I promise. I just, I just need a little more time said, Heath.

Alvin isn't known for his patience! He won't be happy having to wait said, Savage.

Please! You have to trust me! When I get back to Outcast Island with that book, the wait will be worth it. I better go said, Heath.

* * *

Scene change to Hicca's house.

WAKE UP said, Asher.

OW! WHAT-! Why would you _do_ that? What are you doing? Said Hicca.

Saving our butts! I just saw Heath talking to Savage! he working with the Outcasts! Said Asher.

What? He's upstairs, sleeping said Hicca.

Oh, yeah? Let's go find out said, Asher.

Scene changes to Hicca's room

Hey, guys. Is everything okay? Asks Heath.

Yes, Heath. Eh, everything's fine. Asher, don't you think it's possible you saw something else? I mean it's pretty dark out there said Hicca.

I know what I saw. The boy is not who you think he is said, Asher.

So, who is he, then? Asks Hicca.

I-I don't know... _nobody_ knows! he just mysteriously washed up on our beach. You don't find that strange? Said Asher.

No, because his ship was taken over by pirates. His whole island is under siege said Hicca.

The only thing under siege is your brain! You're not thinking clearly said, Asher.

Oh, really? Me? Said Hicca.

Hicca, the Outcasts could be attacking any minute said, Asher.

Asher, if there's one thing I know, it's this: Heath... is not working for the Outcasts said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change to outcasts island/

Interesting... There's really no rhyme or reason to that thing, is there? Just catches fire at will? Said Alvin/

That's why we need the book! he says everything the girl knows is documented in its pages. If we have it we can control any dragon said, Savage.

Eh? Then why aren't I holding this book in me hand? Asks Alvin.

You will be said, Savage.

Good! Because your life depends on it said, Alvin.

I hate it when he says that said Savage.

* * *

Scene change to Hicca's house.

Hey, Daddy, have you seen the book? Asks Hicca.

You'll have to be more specific, dear said Stoick.

The Book of Dragons. I can't find it anywhere saud Hicca.

She's gone said, Asher.

Who? Asks Hicca.

Stormfly! Little Mr. Innocent stole my dragon said, Asher.

* * *

Scene changes to dragon flying.

Oh, this is bad. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! This is catastrophic! I-If Alvin gets that book said Fishlegs,

He won't. Heath... I can't believe it said Hicca.

Me either. How could he walk away from this? Said Snotlout.

How could I not have seen it? Asks Hicca.

Because your brain was under siege said Tuffnut.

Do you even know what that means? Asks Hicca.

Yes... no... it's not good, right? Asks Tuffnut.

No, it's not good said, Asher.

Asher look said Hicca.

Save it! You can apologize when you get me my dragon back said, Asher.

Alright, let's go! We can't let him reach Outcast Island said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change Heath flying/

Whoa, whoa- E-easy girl! Whoa said, Heath.

We're never gonna catch them! Stormfly is too fast said, Asher.

When you're riding her, definitely. But not with a stranger said Hicca.

What's that? Up ahead said Hicca.

It's Heath. And is he ever gonna be sorry he helped me with Toothless' speed? I'll get you in close. I-is that chicken? Is that what you've been said Hicca.

Really? You wanna talk about that now? Asks Asher.

I'm gonna pull right above him said Hicca.

Okay, okay... hold him steady. Going somewhere? Stormfly! Tail flip said, Asher.

This is gonna be awesome said Tuffnut.

Uh, Hicca? I really hate to be the voice of doom, but we just crossed into Outcast waters said Fishlegs.

Hey, Asher?! You might wanna move this along said Hicca.

Give me a minute! He's stronger than he looks said, Asher.

Incoming! Fire said an Outcast.

Uh...Asher said Hicca.

Don't you EVER... touch...my dragon... AGAIN said, Asher.

AH! NO said, Heath.

I'm going after the boy said Ruffnut.

I'm going after the book said Hicca.

AHHH said, Heath.

Gotcha! Knew you couldn't stay away said Ruffnut.

Come on, bud! We need to get that book! Come on! Come on, come on, come on, come on, bud! NOOOOO said Hicca.

Please tell me you got it said Fishlegs.

I was too late. Alvin has the Book of Dragons said Hicca.


	11. Chapter 11: heath report part 2

I don't own Httyd.

* * *

You can break out of jail as many times as you want, but you're _not_ getting off this island said, Asher.

Give it up, Heath. We have dragons said, Asher.

Asher, I have to get back to Outcast Island said, Heath.

Yeah, I bet you do aid Asher.

You don't understand! Alvin has my parents said, Heath.

Oh, yeah? What happened to the "pirates"? Asks Asher.

There were never any pirates. I made it all up. But, I had to. I needed you to trust me said, Heath.

Well, guess what? We don't. Not anymore.

* * *

Hey, that was a little close, Snotlout said Fishlegs.

Quit whining, Fishlegs said Snotlout.

Hey! Cut it out said Snotlout.

Quit whining, Snotlout said Fishlegs.

Nice job, guys. But remember, the Outcasts are not gonna be coming one at a time said Hicca.

You don't need to remind me, we're under enough stress said Fishlegs.

Remember, we're only gonna have one shot at getting the Book of Dragons back said Hicca.

Um, did I not make myself clear about the stress? Asks Fishlegs.

Too early, Snotlout. We have to time it perfectly said, Asher.

It wasn't me, it was them said Snotlout.

Uh, sorry said Ruffnut.

Yeah, still working out the kinks said Tuffnut.

Can you calm him down? Asks Asher.

Fine, whatever said Snotlout.

Figured that one out yesterday. He likes it said Snotlout.

Wait, wait, wait. He _likes_ having his horns bent to the ground? Asks Fishlegs.

Tuffnut does say Ruffnut.

I do? Asks Tuffnut.

Oh, yeah... that does feel kinda nice. The dirt's soft said Tuffnut.

Can we get on with it? There could be a whole army coming at us said, Asher.

Well? We're waiting said Snotlout.

Hit it said Snotlout.

Spines, Stormfly said Asher.

Eh, I kinda like that too. Make a note said Tuffnut.

That's gonna work great said Hicca.

You know all this training is nice once we have the book. But Alvin's not just gonna hand it over to us said Fishlegs.

No... but maybe Alvin will hand it to Heath said, Asher.

Uh... I think Astrid's been eating Dragon Nip again said Fishlegs,

OW! Why is it always violence with you? Said Fishlegs.

It's not violence, it's communication said, Asher.

So you're suggesting that we let Heath go? Asks Hicca.

Sort of said, Asher.

Yep. Dragon Nip said Fishlegs.

* * *

T-t-t-t-t-this is gonna w-work, right? Cause if it doesn't work, Alvin's gonna know all of our dragon secrets. And if Alvin knows all of our dragon secrets said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs! It'll work said Hicca.

Oh, that must be said Hicca.

Heath said Ruffnut.

Get him said Tuffnut.

YOU! MUST! STAY! IN! YOUR! CELL! How many times do we have to tell you-? Said Tuffnut.

It's me, you muttonheads said, Asher,

Oh, sorry, Asher. Totally unconvincing said Ruffnut.

Oh, yeah, I could tell said, Asher.

You sure about this? Asks Hicca.

No. But it's our only chance said, Asher.

We'll be shadowing you from the sky said Hicca.

I don't need shadowing said, Asher.

Just in case. You know... it'll make _me_ feel better said Hicca.

Fine, just stay out of sight. If Alvin sees you, it'll all be over said Asher.

Don't worry about us. Just get the book and get out of there. We'll be waiting said Hicca.

Hey, Asher? Be safe said Hicca.

* * *

Anyone in here hungry? We've got a lovely cabbage soup tonight. Yummy said Bucket.

Aw, not again! Stoick's gonna kill me said Bucket.

Oh, not good, not good, not good. Said Bucket.

Sorry, Bucket, but I have to get to Outcast Island. And nothing is gonna stop me said, Heath.

* * *

Scene changes to Asher.

Whoa said, Asher.

We thought you'd been captured said, Savage.

I was! But I got away said, Asher.

Well, it's good to see you safe and sound. Get rid of him said, Savage.

WHAT? Said Asher.

We don't need you anymore said, Savage.

Savage, wait! You _do_ need me! I can prove it! You have the book, right? I've watched them. I've learned from them. Trust me! That book is only worth something if you know how to use it said, Asher.

* * *

Scene changes to Heath.

Okay. Never startle a sleeping Nadder said, Heath.

Hey, it's me girl. Your old pal, Heath. You and I are gonna go on a little trip. I'm-I'm just gonna put this saddle on you said Heath.

Sorry, girl. No chicken tonight said, Heath.

See? No big deal. Okay. Good girl! That wasn't so hard. Now. Let's go find Asher said, Heath.

Go, girl! Come on, Stormfly! Yeah! Come on said Heath.

* * *

Scene changes to the dragon rider.

I wanna go on record as saying I'm not so sure about this plan, Hicca said Fishlegs.

If you have another one, I'm open said Hicca.

I just think landing in a wild dragon nesting ground is really going to freak Meatlug out said Fishlegs.

Really? Well, how does she feel about flaming arrows and catapults? Asks Hicca.

Uh, yeah, she really doesn't like those, either said Fishlegs.

Oh, you don't say said Hicca.

Tell you what, Fishlegs, when we get there, you just lay back, and let the real dragons do the work said Snotlout

Yeah... You really have no idea what a swarm of angry wild dragons are capable of said Fishlegs.

You know what would be awesome? Asks Tuffnut.

Flaming arrows... Catapults said Ruffnut.

And wild dragons said Both.

That makes three of you said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene change outcast island

Seems pretty straightforward to me said, Alvin.

It's anything but straightforward, Alvin said Asher.

If there's one thing I've learned, it's that people will say anything to keep themselves alive. Isn't that right, Savage? Said Alvin.

Right! A-as usual, Alvin said Savage.

See? Now you say I need you to interpret what's in this book, to use it properly. I say it's nothing but a ploy said, Alvin.

Fine. Give it a try said, Asher.

You heard the boy said, Alvin.

Alright. Uh, seems easy enough said an outcast

Uh... What kinda dragon is this? Asks the outcast.

It's a Deadly Nadder. You need the page number? Said Asher.

Uh... Nope. Nope, nope, right here said the outcast.

Deadly Nadder. Likes to preen. Very sure of itself. Uh, constant grooming. Hmm, alright, we'll appeal to its vanity read the outcast.

Well, you, uh, certainly are a lovely girl. O-or are you a handsome boy? Wh-who can tell? Said the Outcast.

Like I said. The book can only get you so far, Alvin said Asher.

* * *

Scene change to the dragon riders

You see this, Fishlegs? You got yourself all worked up for nothin said Hicca.

Umm... You were saying? Asks Fishlegs.

Guys, remember! Stick to the plan! No matter how crazy it gets said Hicca.

Crazy? I love crazy! Bring it! Wait! What's the plan again? Said Snotlout.

Now! Fire said Hicca.

That's sweet said Fishlegs.

Yes! We did it! Stupid dragons said Snotlout.

Would you just let go of the fish?! I'll catch you said Hicca.

NO! THAT'S MY LUNCH said Snotlout.

Now said Hicca.

* * *

What is it? Asks Alvin.

The book. I need it said, Asher.

Well, I didn't memorize it said, Asher.

Please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder said, Asher.

Ugh. Great said Asher.

Well? I'm waiting said, Alvin.

Alright, big boy. It's you and me said, Asher.

Okay. Check that off the list. How 'bout the direct approach said Asher,

Our little Heath is feistier than I remember said, Alvin.

This isn't anything my soldiers haven't already tried. You'll need to do better said Alvin.

Ugh! The one time I wish Snotlout was here said Asher.

Snotlout said, Asher.

Well. That's the end of that said Alvin.

Wait! Look said, Savage.

Urgh! These things don't budge said, Asher.

What?! Oh, ho! I told you he knew what he was doing said Alvin.

Yes, you certainly did said, Savage.

Ugh! What do you say we get outta here said, Asher?

Going somewhere, Heath? Asks Alvin.

As far away from this place as possible said, Asher.

Without your parents? Asks Alvin.

Parents? He was telling the truth? Asks Asher.

I might see my way clear to trading 'em for that book said, Alvin.

Or you can leave and I'll kill 'em said Alvin/

Well, let's have it said, Alvin.

Send them over first said, Asher.

Fine said, Alvin.

Off you go said, Alvin.

Mom! Dad said, Asher.

I'm a friend of Heaths. I'm here to help said, Asher.

You do realize I'll never let you out of here with that book said Alvin/

No kidding! When I tell you, drop to the ground. It's about to get really hot in here said, Asher.

Oh, Heath! I'm waiting said Alvin/

Now said, Asher.

Sorry, boy said Asher.

Heath, Heath, Heath said Alvin.

Aye said, Alvin.

Or are yeh? Asks Alvin.

* * *

There's Asher said Hicca.

Who's that with her? Asks Fishlegs.

I don't know said Hicca.

But that's the signal said Hicca.

Okay, let's go bud said Hicca.

Who's this? Asks Hicca.

Heath's parents. He was telling the truth. Just go with the plan said, Asher.

Oi! There they are! Get 'em said, Alvin,

Heh, heh, Hicca. Bet you're surprised to see me said, Alvin.

Eh, not really. This is where you live, right said Hicca.

Easy, bud. Looks like he's got us. This time said Hicca.

You know, Hicca, with this book, your knowledge of dragons, and my knowledge of warfare, we could make quite the team. How's that sound? Said Alvin.

Uh, insane? Demented? Delusional? Stupid? Said Hicca.

Alright then, we'll just have to agree to disagree. You're a smart girl, Hicca. You know I can't let you leave the island said, Alvin.

And you're a smart, murderous, barbarian, Alvin. You know I have a better plan than this said Hicca.

So do I said Alvin.

Now said Hicca.

Now said, Alvin.

This wasn't part of the plan, Hicca said Fishleg.

Yeouch said Tuffnut.

Look out said Hicca.

There's too many of them said Snotlout.

Whoa, whoa, whoa said Ruffnut.

We're never getting out of here said, Asher.

Is that? Asks Asher.

Yeah said, Heath.

Heath said Hicca.

Stormfly saud Asher.

What? Heath? Said Alvin.

I'm sorry I didn't believe you said, Asher.

It's okay. I wouldn't have believed me either said, Heath.

Now let's get your parents said, Asher.

Mom, Dad, hang on said, Heath.

Alright guys, just like we practiced said Hicca.

Ruffnut, cover fire said Hicca.

It's about time said Ruffnut.

I love this part! Wait for it said Tuffnut.

Fishlegs! Incoming said Hicca.

Whoa! Nice catch girl! Lava blast said Fishlegs.

That's it, Meatlug said Fishlegs.

Yeah said, Heath.

Now, Snotlout said Asher.

Go for it said Snotlout.

Yee-haw! You feelin' the heat, boys? 'Cuz _I_ sure am said Snotlout.

Great job, guys. Let's get out of here said Hicca.

They're getting away! Stop them said, Alvin.

Shouldn't we test this first? Asks Savage.

Why you little said, Alvin.

Asher said Hicca.

Surrender! Or I'll... eheheh, you know the rest said Alvin/

Do it, bud said Hicca.

Hicca! Don't shoot said, Asher.

 **W** ho is that? Asks Hicca.

Just a new friend I made said, Asher.

Did you see that? That dragon came for him. It protected him said, Alvin.

Bonded with her. We need to get that book back, Alvin said Savage.

Oh, we need more than that book. We need that Girl said, Alvin.

* * *

I can't thank you enough. Especially you, Asher. You put your life on the line for us. I'll never forget that said Heath.

I'm gonna miss you. Both of you said, Heath.

Eh, who knows. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime said Hicca.

Maybe we will say Heath,

Just promise me one thing: If you need help again, you'll ask said Hicca.

I will. I promise said, Heath.

 **Ever since dragons showed up on Berk, we've learned to expect the unexpected said Hicca.**

Write me said Snotlout.

 **Hiccup (v.o.): But every once in a while something or someone comes along that surprises us. And when that happens, you kind of hate to see them go.**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Httyd

Hi just a quick note in this chapter

Httyd: the hidden world has been released and yes I will be doing the that one just as soon as its released from the theater and on a website but i'm going to finish the series first then do httyd 2 and then this third movie.

* * *

 **Hicca** **(v.o.): Living with dragons has its ups... and it's downs. You need to stay calm. Keep a clear head. Not always easy with Vikings.**

More supports? Asks Hicca.

Eh, well, they are dragons said Gobber.

 **Hicca (v.o.): In our own way, we're very reasonable.**

It's okay, girl. Just take it easy said, Asher.

Yes! It works said Hicca.

Way to go said Gobber.

Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo said Snotlout.

So we built these things so stuff wouldn't break? Asks Tuffnut.

I don't understand you people said Ruffnut.

And they tricked us into helping them build them. I feel so used... and sweaty said Tuffnut.

 **Hicca (v.o.): But when a problem is caused by something Vikings don't understand, they lose all sense of reason. And that can become very dangerous.**

Perches for dragons! Some of your best work, men. Although we may need to move the one over the well said, Stoick.

And the perches are just the beginning, we can build landing areas for them, maybe even stables in the caves underneath the village and said Hicca.

Easy dear, remember Berk is still for people said, Stoick.

Vikings before dragons said Gobber.

Yeah, I said it. Deal with it said Gobber.

The lighting is hitting everywhere said Hicca.

It usually doesn't strike here in the village said, Stoick.

Thor must be angry. The only other time I can remember lighting ever striking Berk said Gobber.

Barnstat said Gobber and Stoick.

Barn-who? Asks Hicca.

Jürgen Barnstat, drifter, sailed into town. He was stealing from widows and old men said, Stoick.

To punish him, Thor gave him a lightning bolt right to his helmet when he was fixing the mast on his ship to make his escape said Gobber.

By the time Thor was finished with him, our whole fleet was on fire said, Stoick.

We shipped him off the island and Thor hasn't hit the village since said Gobber.

Threw him off the island? Pretty harsh said Hicca.

Gobber said, Stoick.

Gobber, organize a bucket brigade. I'm going up to Great Hall said, Stoick.

Toothless said Hicca.

I gotta find Toothless said Hicca.

Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about said Tuffnut.

I've always liked Thor said Ruffnut.

Oh, I love these storms! When it rains, I cancel bath night and just stand outside with nothing but a sponge and a bar of soap said Snotlout.

We know. The village has had meetings about it said Fishlegs.

I-I need your help. I need to find Toothless said Hicca.

I just saw him by the Great Hall said, Asher.

Don't worry, men. You're gonna be alright said, Stoick.

It's striking throughout the entire village. It's like we're under siege said Mulch.

I've never seen Thor this angry said Bucket.

Toothless said Hicca.

Did you all see that? Asks Mildew.

Look! The lightning is following him said Mulch.

Toothless said Hocca.

.Don't you all understand? Thor _is_ mad at all of us! And I'll tell you why. Because of him! As you all know, the Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! We've let him live among us and now we will all pay the price said Mildew.

Well, it did seem as though the lighting struck right at the dragon said Mulch.

Yes! Right at the dragon! And a lighting storm the likes of which we've never had! There is but one thing for us to do: banish the Night Fury! It's the only way said Mildew.

Thor is angry at us because of the Night Fury. You all saw it said Mildew.

What?! No! This is ridiculous said Hicca.

If we don't act now, well, need I remind you of... Barnstat said Mildew.

You're right, all of you! Thor is angry, but I don't believe he's angry at Toothless said, Stoick.

That's right! Have you all forgotten what Toothless has done for this village? Asks Hicca.

Well, then who do you suppose he's angry at? Asks Mildew.

I don't presume to know Thor's mind, Mildew. But we will find a way to soothe his anger said, Stoick.

Another storm is coming said Hicca.

Thor tore a hole in the Great Hall. Maybe he's hungry? I know I am said Tuffnut.

We need to make Thor happy. But what do you get the God of Thunder and Lightning? Said Hicca.

In the past, I know Thor's enjoyed a sacrifice or two said Fishlegs.

Let's sacrifice Tuffnut said Ruffnut.

Okay, what time should I be there? There better be fire involved said Tuffnut.

Nobody's gonna be sacrificed said Hicca.

Not yet, anyway said Snotlout.

I had an aunt who was cursed by Odin once. She had to pay tribute to him by sailing to the end of the Earth said, Asher.

Did it work? Asks Fishlegs.

I don't know. I guess she couldn't find it, because she kept showing up from the opposite direction said, Asher.

The Gods have never been mad at anyone from our family said Fishlegs.

Knock on wood. Hop on one foot. Slap a Jorgenson said Fishlegs.

If I were Thor, I would want a giant statue said Snotlout.

Of myself, Snotlout, as Thor said Snotlout.

You do know we're trying to make him happy? Ask Asher.

Exactly said Snotlout.

I think I just threw up in my mouth said, Asher.

Actually, that's not a bad idea said Hicca.

It's not an idea, it's a reflex said, Asher.

What-? No! I-I mean the statue said Hicca.

There I go again Said, Asher.

No! Not Snotlout! Thor said Hicca.

Hmm, Berk has never given Thor a statue said Fishlegs.

Well, then it's high time we did said Hicca.

Great job. Uh, one issue. Thor's knee bends the other way. You know, like a knee... on a person? Said Hicca.

What are you doing? Asks Hicca.

I'm making Thor's pants. I hope they're not too tight. I hate it when my pants are too tight. I feel so bloated said Fishlegs.

Okay, guys, we better start welding these pieces together said Hicca.

Yeah. I really think Thor's gonna like this. Attention! Attention everyone! Okay, so, I know we're not exactly Thor's favorite people right now, but I am confident that this beautiful statue will got a long way toward getting us back in his good graces! So, without further ado said Hicca.

Well done! Thor will appreciate this tribute and will smile upon us once again said, Stoick.

You really think this is enough to appease the mighty Thor, while you allow a Night Fury in your midst?! YOU'RE FOOLS! ALL OF YA said Mildew.

Unbelievable. Even more lightning than the last storm said Hicca.

I don't understand. We gave Thor a giant statue said Gobber.

It was a gallant effort, dear, but it looks as though this is not what Thor wanted said, Stoick.

Gobber, what are you doing? Asks Hicca.

I love Toothless, I'm just erring on the side of caution said Gobber.

Hey, don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. No matter what some people think said Hicca.

I know you're scared, girl. If you wanna hold me, that's what I'm here for said Fishlegs.

Whoa. Look at all that damage and destruction said Ruffnut.

I know. It's so beautiful said Tuffnut.

 **\** Whoa... Nobody blows stuff up like Thor said Tuffnut.

That's what Thor thinks of the statue! I told you what he wants, and we haven't given it to him! Until we rid this island of that Night Fury, Thor's fire will continue to rain down upon us said Mildew.

Scene changes to Hicca's house

Y- You don't really think Thor is angry because of Toothless, do you? Asks Hicca.

Of course, I don't say Stoick.

Open up, Stoick! We've come for the Night Fury said Mildew.

But I'm afraid they do. Get Toothless to a safe place, I'll try to reason with them said, Stoick.

But said Hicca.

Just go said, Stoick.

Safe travels, old friend said Gobber.

Don't worry, bud. It's you and me said Hicca.

Give up the dragon, Stoick! Look at your people. We've had enough said Mildew.

You're too late. He's gone said, Stoick.

Stoick's already sent him off the island said Gobber.

Thor says otherwise. The dragon must still be on the island. Find the Night Fury! Go said Mildew.

We can hide Toothless in the cove, for now, said, Asher.

They'll just find him. No. We have to leave said Hicca.

We? Said Asher.

He can't make it on his own. And I wouldn't want him to. I'm going with him, Asher said Hicca.

But you'll come back, right? Asks Asher.

Yeah, eventually. When they all realize this didn't happen because of Toothless said Hicca.

You better go said, Asher.

Where's the girl?! And more importantly, where's the dragon? Asks Mildew.

I don't know, Mildew, but you got your wish. Hicca and Toothless are gone said, Asher.

Oh, bah! Find the Night Fury! All of you said Mildew.

TOOTHLESS said Hicca.

Ah! There they are said Mildew.

Whoo...You okay, bud? Asks Hicca.

That's where the lightning hit said Hicca.

The metal! I wonder said Hicca.

Secure the dragon said Mildew.

Toothless! No! Leave him alone said Hicca.

Don't try and stop us, you'll only make it worse for your precious dragon said Mildew.

Toothless said Hicca.

Say your goodbyes said Mildew.

Toothless said Hicca.

I know you're afraid. But this isn't how we do things on Berk! These dragons are not the beasts we once thought they were. Their part of us now said, Stoick.

Not this one! Not anymore said Mildew.

Release the dragon, Mildew said Stoick.

Open your eyes, Stoick. It's the only solution and you know it. It worked with Barnstat and it'll work with Toothless said Mildew.

Hicca! They've got Toothless! They're about to float him off to sea said, Asher.

I know. Why do you think I have- -this? Said Hicca.

Oh, tough one. How many guesses do we get? Five? Said Tuffnut.

Oookay... Asher, fly me to the docks said Hicca.

If you want to get to that dragon, you're gonna have to go through us said Mulch

Thank you, lads said Stoick/

I-If we're choosing sides, Mulch, uh, there's more over there. Lots more said Bucket.

We stand with the Chief, Bucket said Mulch.

Stop said Hicca.

Stop! You could get rid of Toothless, you could throw him off the edge of the world, but it's not going to stop this lighting from destroying Berk said Hicca.

It's the metal. The lightning is hitting the metal! Just think about it. We never had a lightning storm like this until we put up those perches, that statue, right? And they're all made of metal said Hicca.

Oh, bah! You ever heard of anything so insane? Said Mildew.

Y-you, see? This is where the lighting struck Toothless. On this connecting rod... this _metal_ connecting rod said Hicca.

Look, if you don't believe me, I can prove it said Hicca.

Fly me up said Hicca.

Are you sure you know what you're doing? Asks Asher.

Sure? Uh, that's a strong word. It's really more of a... hunch. I'll be fine. Go said Hicca.

Oh, boy, here she goes again said Gobber.

She doesn't make it easy. Hicca said, Stoick.

You'll all see for yourselves! When I attach this metal rod to the top of this mast, the lighting will be drawn to said Hicca.

HICCA said, Stoick.

Darling said, Stoick.

Hicca said, Stoick.

Darling said, Stoick.

* * *

Toothless! What happened, bud? Asks Hicca.

At least I didn't lose another one said Hicca.

My girl! You're alright said, Stoick

You took a lightning bolt to the head said, Stoick.

Just like Barnstat. Except we won't be throwing you off the island said Gobber.

So everyone knows Thor wasn't mad at Toothless? Asks Hicca.

They do now say Stoick.

Until we figure out why Thor was angry at the metal, we're all walking on eggshells said Gobber.

Oh, we worked so hard on that statue. Kind of a shame we have to just scrap it for parts said Hicca.

Well, maybe we don't have to. Why don't you take it to one of the high points on the island and leave it there? Said, Stoick.

Good idea, Chief! I would've thought of it myself, but I'm not the Chief said Tuffnut.

Oh, we'll handle that for you said Snotlout.

You'll pay for this said Mildew.

I'm not sure that's what my dad had in mind, guys said Hicca.

Hey, that's the way I understood it said Snotlout.

 **Hicca (v.o.): No matter how much things change around here Vikings are still Vikings. They're not afraid to admit when they're wrong. And when they do, watch out! Cause you'll be up to your ears in pie and smoked fish.**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own httyd

* * *

A yak disappears in a cloud of dirt, followed by several sheep. cracks appear suddenly appear in the ground.

 **Hicca (v.o.): Everybody has a past. Even dragons. And sometimes, the past can come back to haunt them.**

Toothless growls at the ground while Hiccup sleeps.

Ugh, Toothless, go back to sleep said Hicca.

 **Hicca (v.o.): And when it does, you're gonna need to be there for them.**

Toothless sniffs and then growls angrily at the hole.

Whoa, hey! Come on, it's just a hole, bud said Hicca.

It's not just a hole! It's like an underground village said Bucket.

Bucket! There you are. I've been lookin' for you all night said Mulch.

Sorry, Mulch. But I think I finally found it: My happy place said Bucket.

Bucket is thrown out of the hole in a cloud of dust.

Are you alright, Bucket? Asks Stoick.

Not so happy anymore said Bucket.

What happened? Asks Stoick.

Something pushed me out! Something's down there. Something big said Bucket.

Toothless growls and jumps down the hole.

What is that sound? Asks Asher.

Eh, whatever it is, it's giving me the willies said

Whispering Death shoots out of the hole and hovers over the Vikings.

Whoooooaaaaa, look at the size of that thing said Snotlout.

Do I have to? Asks Fishlegs.

Dragons! Everyone said, Asher.

Uh, I don't like the way it's eyeballing me said Snotlout/

Uh, don't worry, it's not just you said Fishlegs.

Thanks, big relief said Snotlout.

The Whispering Death dives back into the ground.

What... was... that? Asks Asher.

Whatever it was, I want one said Tuffnut.

If I had to take a guess, I'd say that was a Whispering Death said Fishlegs.

Whoa, great name. So much better than Zippleback said Tuffnut.

Where'd it go? Why's it here? What's it gonna do to us?! WHY AREN'T YOU SLAPPING ME TO SNAP ME OUT OF THIS? Asks Bucket.

Because I'm scared, too, Bucket said Mulch.

The Whispering Death bursts from the ground making a fresh hole.

Ah, it looks angry. Why don't you do that thing where you touch its nose and feed it grass? Said Gobber.

Okaaaay! Uh, Fishlegs, what do we know about the Whispering Death? Asks Hicca.

Boulder Class; Razor sharp teeth, incredibly strong, hunts from underground said Fishlegs.

Now I really want one said Tuffnut

So, how do we deal with this thing? Asks Snotlout/

Stand back, everyone said Stoick.

Stoick arrives riding Thornado who bellows at the intruder.

Thornado's got something to say to this beast said, Stoick.

Thornado roars at the dragon, but it quickly roars back, unaffected.

I don't think it's got its listening ears on said Gobber.

Alright, let's run this thing out of here said, Asher.

Toothless emerges from the hole and growls to the resident dragons.

What is Toothless doing? Asks Snotlout.

I think he wants us to back off said, Asher.

No problem here saud Fishlegs.

Toothless said Hicca.

Toothless and the Whispering Death fight. Toothless is unable to get airborne.

Toothless can't fly without me! He's a sitting duck said Hicca.

Gobber, man the catapults, and when that thing is clear of Toothless, Fire said Stoick.

Dad, wait! Just let me help you, bud said Hicca.

Hicca tries to mount Toothless, but Toothless won't let her.

What? Toothless, what's wrong? Asks Hicca.

What was that all about? Asks Asher.

I have no idea said Hicca.

Whispering Death injures Toothless with a razor-sharp spine that drives itself into his leg.

Gobber said, Stoick.

Gobber launches a boulder at the Whispering Death and it retreats down the hole, carving a new path underground.

Oh, no, you're hurt said Hicca.

Toothless allows Hicca to remove the spike from his leg, then runs away.

Toothless, wait said Hicca.

Where's he going? Asks Asher,

Probably running away to lick his wounds said Snotlout.

It's not funny! He could've been killed. He can't fly, remember? Said Hicca.

And whose fault is that? Asks Snotlout.

Seriously, did you just go there? Asks Asher.

Hey, I call it like I see it said Snotlout.

Um, does anyone want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened? Asks Fishlegs.

Uh, dragon fight? Just another day on Berk said Tuffnut.

Uh, not really. It seemed like there was way more to it than that said Fishlegs.

He's right. The Whispering Death singled Toothless out said Hicca.

And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself said, Asher.

Yeah, he certainly did. But why? Asks Hicca.

Uh, are we going to be tested on this, because I'm completely confused said Tuffnut/

Well, don't look at me said Ruffnut.

I-I really wish you could just tell me what was going on out there today said Hicca.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, bud. It's just my dad said Hixxa.

How's our wounded warrior? Asks Stoick/

He's still a little on edge said Hicca.

Don't worry, Toothless. I think we showed that dragon a thing or two about uninvited guests on Berk. I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon. At least I hope not said, Stoick.

Yeah, me too. Okay that should do it. bud. You just need to take it easy said Hicca.

To-Toothless? Said Hicca.

Toothless! Oh, no. He went after him... alone

Maybe Toothless just went for a morning flight? Oh, that's right... he CAN'T said Snotlout/

Really? You're going there again? Now? Said Asher.

Toothless must be looking for the Whispering Death. We find it, we find Toothless said Hicca.

What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first? Asks Fishlegs.

 **W** ell, we train him said Hicca.

You know he's got "death" in his name, right? Asks Tuffnut.

Fishlegs, is there anything about the Whispering Death in the Book of Dragons that can help us? Asks Hicca.

It can shoot razor sharp spines from any part of its body said Fishlegs.

And how's that gonna help us? Asks Asher.

Well, it would help if we stayed away from those said Fishlegs/

Or we can get near them and use Ruffnut as a human shield said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut savagely kicks Tuffnut in the kneecap.

OW! MY KNEE CAP! That's new... I like it said Tuffnut.

This Dragon must have a weakness said Hicca.

Actually, no. Yeah, it says right here: "no known weaknesses said Fishlegs.

Ha, I really love this thing said Tuffnut.

Okay, great, uh, can we go now, please? We don't know how much time we have said Hicca.

Don't worry, Hicca. We'll find him said Asher.

There, down below said Hicca.

Toothless?! Toothless? Said Hicca.

How do we even know the Whispering Death made these holes? Asks Snotlout.

So you think it might be the other 2,500 pound, rock eating Dragon we're following? Asks Asher.

I know what you're- Don't try to confuse me said Snotlout.

Look at this...? Said Hicca.

He must've lost a tooth said Hicca.

Is it sharp? If it is I want it! I like sharp said Tuffnut.

Yeah, sharp is good said Ruffnut.

Think about this: hundreds of those spinning together, ripping through dirt and tree roots. Discarding rock like it's not even there said Fishlegs,

Stop! Listen said Hicca.

Listen for what? Asks Tuffnut.

I don't hear anything. What are we listening for said Ruffnut.

Be quiet said Asher.

How are we supposed to hear anything over his yelling said Tuffnut.

The whisper said Fishlegs.

Looks like we beat Toothless said Snotlout.

Yeah... we win said Asher.

I'm not feeling like a winner said Fishlegs.

Hi... um... I like the teeth said Fishlegs.

I hate it when he does that! Can you at least tell me why he does it? Said Snotlout.

Maybe to hunt...? Maybe because it's cooler...? Maybe to look for water...? AND MAYBE BECAUSE HE CAN'T STAND THE PRESSURE OF EVERYBODY ALWAYS EXPECTING HIM TO HAVE THE ANSWERS said Fishlegs.

He's losing it said Tuffnut.

know...it's awesome said Ruffnut.

Somebody hold it still. I wanna pet it said Tuffnut.

Do you actually have a plan, or are you just trying to get yourself killed? Asks Asher.

If I can train it, it'll leave Toothless alone said Hicca.

Right, so you are trying to get yourself killed? Asks Snotlout.

Okay said Hicca.

Um, I know what you're thinking, and the answer's no said Asher.

Why does she always do that? Asks Asher.

Oh, man. I am _so_ glad I'm not down there with her right now said Fishlegs/

Thanks, Fishlegs. I kinda figured you'd be the last one to volunteer said Hicca.

Yeah! I didn't want you to have to face that thing all alone said Fishlegs.

This things been busy said Hicca.

Fishlegs: Quick question: why are we down here again?

This is where it spends all of it's time. There's gotta be something down here that can help us said Hicca.

There it goes, let's follow it said Hicca.

Oh, you were talking to me...? Asks Fishlegs.

Fishlegs, new Dragon. You love this stuff said Hicca.

I hate that about me said Fishlegs.

Hicca, did you see said Fishlegs.

Can it wait? Asks Hicca.

Let's just hope it keeps going said Hicca,

How'd that work out for us? Asks Fishlegs.

Did you see that? Asks Fishlegs.

Was that a bite mark? Assk Hicca,

Not just any bite mark, that's a Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why these two are looking for each other said Fishlegs,

They have a history said Hicca,

A grudge said Fishlegs.

If that's true, how long do dragons carry a grudge? Said Hicca.

To the death said Fishlegs.

Let's get out of here before it comes back said Hicca.

That is a really good idea said Fishlegs

They've been down there forever said Asher.

Hicca! Fishlegs said Asher.

Yep, right here said Hicca.

Did you see the Whispering Death? Was it cool? Asks Tuffnut,

Did you touch it Was it cool? Asks Ruffnut.

I wanna touch it said Tuffnut.

Can we talk about this later? We really need to get out of this hole said Fishlegs.

Yeah, you do said Asher,

Fishlegs, you go first said Hicca.

No argument here said Fishlegs.

Grab my hand said Asher.

Hicca, hurry said Asher.

I can't reach said Hicca.

Hicca! Just... a little more said Asher,

I'm trying said Hicca.

Everyone stand back said Hicca.

Wow, I bet she can see our house from up there said Tuffnut.

Stormfly said Asher,

Thanks, Asher said Hicca.

I don't think he likes you in its hole said Tuffnut.

Yeah, I got that said Hicca.

Can we get out of here! Please? Said Snotlout.

No. I know I can train this thing. Anybody got some Dragon Nip? Said Hicca.

Don't be afraid... I'm a friend. Here said Hicca,

You'll love this. All the dragons love this said Hicca.

Oh, great. Now we're defenseless said Snotlout.

Any ideas? I'm throwing it wide-open to the group said Hicca.

I got an idea... RUN said Snotlout.

Toothless said Asher.

Hey, bud. It's me. I know what's going on with you and that other dragon said Hicca.

Let me help you said Hicca.

Toothless, come back said Hicca.

So Toothless has an arch-enemy. Kind of like you and me said Snotlout.

Snotlout! You're not my arch-enemy said Hicca.

Well, you're mine said Snotlout.

He's just trying to protect you said Asher.

That's not what it is! Toothless doesn't want you around because this is between him and the other guy. He's a fighter. Like me said Snotlout.

Not... whatever you are said Snotlout.

I... never thought I'd say this, Snotlout, but I think you're right said Hicca.

Wait... huh? You guys heard that, right? Said Snotlout.

It's not a fair fight! If Toothless is gonna win, he has to fly. And he can't fly without me said Hicca.

So, what are you saying? Asks Asher.

I'm saying we need to find him. And soon said Hicca,

There he is! Get me down there said Hicca.

Hey, bud. You had me so worried there for a while. You haven't been yourself lately. Good to see you're still you said Hicca.

You can just walk away from this, bud said Hicca.

Let's just go home said Hicca,

You were so close. I thought you had him said Fishlegs.

He needs our help said Hicca.

Come on, girl said Asher,

Hookfang won't budge said Snotlout.

I think ours is broken said Tuffnut.

They know this isn't their fight, guys said Fishlegs.

TOOTHLESS! Buddy said Hicca,

He's gonna knock Toothless into the canyon saud Hicca.

Hicca said Asher.

Yes said Asher,

You save me, I save you! That's the way it is said Hicca.

The sunlight, Hicca! _That's_ its weakness said Fishlegs.

Okay, bud. Keep him above ground said Hicca.

This. Is. Amazing said Tuffnut.

:We've got to find you an arch-nemesis said Tuffnut.

Toothless! No said Hicca.

Aw, man! Toothless could have finished him off said Snotlout.

Well, I guess all dragon grudges aren't to the death said Hicca.

I guess I'll have to change that in the book said Fishlegs.

Hey, bud. What do you say we go home? Said Hicca/

 **Hicca(v.o.): When our past rears its ugly head, it usually doesn't have six rows of razor-sharp teeth and a bad attitude.**

 **Hicca (v.o.): If it does, you're going to need a great friend who has your back. I will always have Toothless' back. And he will always have mine.**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Httyd

* * *

 **They say two heads are better than one; which is often true, but four heads? Eh, that's a few heads too many said Hicca.**

How are we supposed to see up here? Asks Tuffnut.

You're not. That's the whole point said Hicca.

Oh. No, I still don't get it said Tuffnut.

When you two can't see, you have to trust Barf and Belch to see for you. Like this said Hicca.

Why does she always have to speak in RIDDLES? Said Tuffnut.

I say we trust us said Ruffnut.

Yeah, I'm with you, sister said Tuffnut.

Barf, up said Ruffnut.

Belch, down said Tuffnut.

Belch, get me down said Tuffnut.

Barf, go for help said Ruffnut.

It worked! I can't believe it actually worked said Fishlegs.

What was that hand thing you were doing? Asks Hicca.

If you must know, I have been crafting some rudimentary hand signals for Meatlug just in case we get separated, and they seem to have been well-received said Fishlegs.

Hmm. Hand signals. That's incredible, Fishlegs said Hicca.

Yeah, I know said Fishlegs.

We need to start working on those right away said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Berk Dragon Academy.

Toothless, battle-ready said Hicca.

Toothless, plasma blast said Hicca.

Good job, bud! Smile said Hicca.

Not bad. Stormfly, spine shot! Well, that's better than last time said, Asher.

Hookfang, annihilate! Whoa said Snotlout.

Bull's-eye said Tuffnut.

Meatlug, hug said Fishlegs.

Hmm, that could actually be useful. Ruff, Tuff, your turn said Hicca.

Barf, go said Ruffnut.

Belch, come said Tuffnut.

Barf, sky said Ruffnut.

Belch, ground said Tuffnut.

Ha-ha! I win said Tuffnut.

What do you think you're doing to my dragon? Asks Ruffnut.

Your dragon? Puh-lease. You've been breathing in Barf's gas again said Tuffnut.

Yeah, so? Asks Ruffnut.

Guys, guys. Barf and Belch is one dragon. You have to use one signal at a time said Hicca.

Good idea. Barf, attack Tuffnut! Ha! How's that? Said Ruffnut.

I don't think it's what Hicca said Tuffnut.

Belch, eat Ruffnut said Tuffnut.

Uh, ow said Ruffnut.

Tuff, come on said Hicca.

Whatever. Belch, drop Ruffnut said Tuffnut.

I can't work like this said Ruffnut.

Ugh, it's completely unprofessional said Tuffnut.

I'm taking my dragon and going home said Ruffnut.

You touch that dragon, and I'll said Tuffnut.

You'll what? Asks Ruffnut.

I...I don't know. Don't rush me. Just, uh...uh, I'll tell you tomorrow said Tuffnut.

Guys, come on. Stop, please. Leave the dragon out of it; it's over said Hicca.

Oh, it's over said Ruffnut.

Yeah, it's so over it's under said Tuffnut.

What was that all about? Asks Asher.

Eh, they'll be back said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca's house.

Argh, suck in your gut, Stoick said Gobber.

It's sucked, Gobber! It doesn't suck anymore than this said, Stoick.

Ah, the ceremonial belt said Hicca.

Is it that time again? Asks Hicca.

Yep, tomorrow's the annual treaty signing with the Berserker tribe said, Stoick.

They've gotta change that name. When your Chief's Oswald the Agreeable, and you haven't been to war in fifty years said Gobber

Oh, please tell me he's not bringing that flirtiest lunatic kid of his? Said Hicca.

Dagur? Oh, he'll be here said Gobber.

Oh, great, and let me guess: I get to keep him from breaking things said Hicca/

Actually, no. I have a more important job for you. You get to hide all the dragons said, Stoick.

From Oswald the Agreeable? Why? Asks Hicca.

Hicca, just because we've have had peace with them for fifty years doesn't mean they still can't go, well said Stoick/

Berserk? Said Gobber.

Exactly. The dragons could be seen as a sign of aggression. Better blissful than bloody I always say said, Stoick.

And the last thing we want is another Berserker skirmish. They tend to play for keeps said Gobber.

Just hide the dragons, darling said Stoick.

Oh and don't forget to wear your good dress said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene change

Back in line! Back in line! Everybody, in line, in line! Is Dagur coming? He's so cool said Snotlout.

Cool? Last time he was here, he used me for a knife-throwing target said Hicca.

Not to mention he flirts with me every chance he gets said Hicca.

That guy should be locked up in a cage said, Asher.

That's what he did to me! He wouldn't let me eat for three days said Fishlegs.

Then he force-fed you rotten cod heads said Snotlout.

Thanks. I almost erased that from my memory said Fishlegs.

Look out! Incoming Zippleback said, Asher.

Where's Ruffnut and Tuffnut? Asks Hicca.

Someone get that Dragon said Hicca.

I'm on it said Snotlout.

Snotlout, you need two riders said Hicca.

Fishlegs, get in there said Hicca.

Heh, I'm not sure this is really the best- Whoa said Fishlegs.

I don't feel so good said Fishlegs/

It's the gas said Hicca.

Just try not to breathe any in said Hicca.

Yeah, that ship has sailed said Fishlegs.

Whoa! Hey! Somebody tell me how to work this thing said Fishlegs.

Whatever you do Snotlout, don't spark said Hicca,

Okay. Now I feel worse said Fishlegs.

Then if I were you, I would not think of that rotten cod head sliding down your throat said Snotlout.

Oh! That is disgusting said Snotlout.

Wait here. I need to find the twins to get that Zippleback under control before the Berserkers said Hicca.

Are here said, Asher.

Great. Just great said Hicca.

After stopping at home to change into her dress

the dress is green with bell sleeves and goes to just above her ankles.

Hicca heads to the docks

Hey, Daddy, there's something said Hicca.

Not now, dear. Oswald is here said, Stoick.

Berserker Herald: Presenting the high Chief of the Berserker tribe, cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts, the great and fearsome

Oswald the Agreeable? Said Gobber.

Berserker Herald: Dagur the Deranged!

Dagur? Said, Stoick.

Deranged? Said Gobber.

Oh, no said Hicca.

* * *

Dagur throws a knife towards Hicca.

Hicca ducks, barely missing the knife.

Oh, perfect said Hicca.

Dagur, where's your father? Asks Stoick.

My father has been... retired. He lost his taste for blood. I, on the other hand, am starving. So, where are you hiding them, Stoick? Said Dagur,

Hiding what, Dagur? Asks Stoick.

Do I look stupid to you? Asks Dagur,

Trick question, don't answer it said Gobber.

We both know what's going on here said Dagur.

I have it on excellent authority that you're amassing an army of dragons said Dagur.

Excellent authority? And who would that be, Dagur? Asks Stoick/

Never mind. Just know that if I find it to be true, then my armada will attack with the force of fifty thousand brave Berserker soldiers said Dagur.

Stand down, Dagur. There won't be any need for the Armada. Now let's get to the treaty said, Stoick.

Yes, let's. According to the treaty, my visit starts with a tour of Berk, the armory, the feast in the Great Hall, the killing arena- you do still kill dragons here, hmm? Said Dagur.

Your father never found the tour necessary said, Stoick.

As you can see, I'm not my father. Am I? Said Dagur,

Not in front of the armada said Gobber.

* * *

Scene change/

Oh, this is bad, this is bad. This is really bad. I have to find that Zippleback said Hicca.

Hicca, we have a problem said, Asher.

Oh, yeah, you're telling me? Dagur's the new Berserker Chief said Hicca.

What? Said Asher.

Yeah, his father retired! And he thinks we're hiding dragons said Hicca.

Well, we kind of are. Which brings us to our next problem said, Asher.

Huh, Barf? Belch? Here? Said Hicca.

* * *

And we're walking, walking. Here we have our food storage. It's where we... well said Gobber.

Oh, oh, oh, let me guess! Store your food said Dagur,

No wonder they made him chief said Gobber.

Barf, Belch, come back here said Hicca.

Bo-ring! I want to see the dragon-killing things said Dagur,

Follow me said, Stoick.

* * *

Where did it go? Asks Asher.

I have no idea. You keep looking, and I'll go warn my dad said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change

Oh, you want some of this, Gronckle? How 'bout you, Nadder? Hyah! That's right plead, plead for your pathetic dragon life said Dagur.

He's really got a handle on that whole deranged thing said Gobber.

I'm about to make him eat this sword said, Stoick.

Why don't we see to signing that treaty now? Asks Gobber.

Sounds like my father. Sign the treaty, Dagur. Leave that chicken alone, Dagur! Put down that axe, Dagur said Dagur.

Your father is a great man! And I'll not have you disrespect him said, Stoick.

My father _was_ a coward. I intend to return the Berserkers to their former glory. Something he was incapable of doing said Dagur.

Zippleback said, Stoick.

I knew it! Where is it? Ooh, let me kill it, let me kill it said Dagur.

He's joking, Dagur! That Stoick, always the prankster. Tell me, Dagur, what are some of your deranged plans for the Berserker tribe? Said Gobber.

* * *

Barf? Belch? Guys, you can't be here! Oh, come on, what did they do? Okay, think like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I can't believe I just said that. Barf, Belch, sky said Hicca.

Nice weapons, very clean, no bloodstains, pity said Dagur,

Ah, Hicca, there you are, you're more beautiful than the last time I saw you said Dagur,

Dagur! I was just thinking about you! Hey, remember that time we went swimming, and you tried to drown me? Said Hicca.

Oh, the laughs we had. Bored again! Just a moment. Something is going on here said Dagur.

I can explain said Hicca.

Where is it? Asks Dagur.

Look it's just one drag said Hicca.

Your leg. Never mind. I heard all about it said Dagur.

You heard all about what? Asks Hicca.

You. The Red Death. Defeated it all on your own said Dagur.

What? Me? Look at me. How is that even possible? Asks Hicca.

Right? That's what I thought, too, but then I heard about the trained dragons, and that got me, well, kind of tingly said Dagur.

rained dragons? I do- I don't even- How would you train a dragon? Asks Hicca.

I don't know. How would you? Asks Dagur.

Alright, then. Whose hungry? Asks Hicca.

It's this way Dagur said, Stoick.

Oh, boy, am I hungry said Hicca.

I said, this way, Dagur said Stoick.

Get that dragon out of here said, Stoick.

We need the twins said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change

What are you guys doing here? Asks Tuffnut.

Hey, Tuffnut, feel like talking? Asks Hicca.

Um, can you come down? Asks Asher.

Whatever. Whoa. Yeah, I love that part said Tuffnut.

Look, about Barf and Belch, we need you and Ruffnut to get your dragon under control said Hicca.

Uh-uh. No. No, thank you. I am officially out of the dragon business, and the sister business, and the dragon and sister business: The dristisderness said Tuffnut.

What's going on with you two? Asks Asher.

Simple. You know what this is? Said Tuffnut.

Uh, a spoon? Said Hicca.

No, it's our spoon. Just like this is our dish, and our axe, and our well-groomed stuff yak. Everything is ours. I'm sick of ours. Just once I want something to be just _mine_. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack up my half of the yak said Tuffnut.

Go? Where? Asks Hicca.

I don't know. To my dark, soggy, alone place. Not to cry. This house, it has too many memories said Tuffnut.

Tuff said Hicca.

Dark, soggy, alone place? Said Asher.

Yeah, I really don't want to know said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change

Did you get that Zippleback under control? Asks Stoick.

We're working on it said Hicca.

A toast! To death in battle said Dagur.

To your father! To Oswald said Gobber.

Fine, whatever! "To Oswald! To Oswald! To Oswald!" Bladady, Bladady, Blah! Ugh said Dagur.

Well, on that cheery note, shall we sign the treaty and send you on your way? Said Gobber.

Great idea said Dagur,

Let's sign that treaty said Dagur.

Bring us the dragon's blood said Dagur,

Uh, did you say dragon's blood? Said Hicca.

Heh, heh. Don't be ridiculous, Dagur said Stoick.

Your father and I haven't signed the treaty in dragon's blood for years said, Stoick.

Why would that be a problem, Stoick? Asks Dagur.

Unless, of course, you don't kill dragons anymore said Dagur.

We still kill dragons said, Stoick.

The problem is, we've killed so many, there isn't a dragon within two hundred miles said Gobber.

Except that one said Gobber,

The Zippleback said Dagur,

It's a sign said Dagur.

A head for each Chief saud Dagur,

It's going to be amazing said Dagur,

Tonight, we hunt dragon said Dagur.

Berserkers: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!

You need to find that Zippleback before he does said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene change

Hicca, you heard Tuffnut said, Asher.

He went to his dark, soggy, alone place said Asher,

That could be anywhere said, Asher,

Not really said Snotlout.

That could only be one place said Snotlout.

What? Asks Snotlout.

Why didn't you say something? Asks Hicca.

Why didn't you ask? Asks Snotlout.

Snotlout, we've been looking for them all day said, Asher.

And? Asks Snotlout.

And if you don't right now, I'm gonna throw you off that dragon said Asher,

No need to get violent. He's probably at the lost cavern. They used to play hide and go kill there when they were kids said Snotlout.

Asher, you and Snotlout take the South entrance of the cavern. Fishlegs and I will take the North said Hicca.

Let's go. Ugh said, Asher.

* * *

Scene change

Alright, bud, do your thing. Search said Hicca,

Tuffnut? Asks Hicca,

Oh, you guys again. Would you quit following me? Said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut? Said Asher,

Would you quit following me? Said Ruffnut.

Did you guys hear that? Asks Hicca,

Duh. It's called an echo said Snotlout.

Toothless, plasma blast said Hicca.

What are you doing in my soggy place? Asks Tuffnut.

This is my soggy place! And I'm not sharing it with you said Ruffnut.

Okay, listen, please. We need to get you guys to your dragon. It's important said Hicca.

Barf and Belch are in real trouble said, Asher.

I'll go! But not with her said Tuffnut.

I'm not going anywhere with _her_ either said Ruffnut.

Yeah! Wait, what? Said Tuffnut.

No, you don't understand. You both have to go! Guys, listen. Like it or not, your connected to each other, and the two of you are connected to that dragon. Just like me with Toothless said Hicca.

And me with Stormfly said, Asher.

Us too said Fishlegs,

We can get you another spoon, another dish, another stuffed yak. What we can't get you is another Barf and Belch said Hicca.

Eh said Tuffnut.

Do you think they got any of that? Asks Hicca.

Fine. You know, I did spit a little more in my hand said Tuffnut.

They got it said, Asher.

Okay, let's go. We're out of time said Hicca.

So why is this so important, anyway? Asks Tuffnut.

The Berserkers are hunting down your dragon to use its blood for ink. What? Is that not what's happening? Said Snotlout.

* * *

Scene change

There they are! We gotta get you guys down there said Hicca.

NOOOO! What are we doing here?! We have to get our dragon said Tuffnut.

We can't afford to be spotted by the Berserkers said Hicca.

Hyah! How... dare... you? Said Dagur,

How dare _you_? We're supposed to slay this dragon together, and that's what we'll do, in the arena, where dragon killing is done said, Stoick.

To the arena said Dagur.

The Chief's not gonna let them kill our dragon said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Is he?

He won't have a choice unless we can figure out a plan said Hicca.

I have a plan. One word: ANNIHILATE! Unh! Hookfang said Snotlout.

Or not said Asher,

Actually, that could work said Hicca,

* * *

Scene change.

According to the treaty, the killing of the dragon- must be said Gobber.

Bored! I want the head on the right said Dagur.

I'm putting a stop to this. If it means war, it means war said, Stoick.

HELP! DRAGON ATTACK said Hicca.

The Dragons are attacking! Run for your lives! We gotta get out of here said, Asher.

What is going on? Asks Gobber.

Gobber, dragon attack said Stoick.

Oh. Dragon attack! Everyone out of here! We must protect our honored guests said Gobber.

Run if you want, but Dagur the Deranged will not retreat said Dagur.

Barf, gas said Ruffnut.

Belch, spark said Tuffnut.

Whoa! A Night Fury! They do exist said Dagur.

Back, you... fiend, you! You'll not harm my friend Dagur. Please, Dagur, save yourself. You owe it to your people said Hicca,

Berserkers, to the boats said Dagur.

What about the treaty? Asks Gobber.

Consider it signed said Dagur.

Well done, Hicca. I doubt we'll be seeing much more of Dagur the Deranged said, Stoick.

Let's hope not said Hicca.

 **Hicca (v.o.): I used to think four heads was a little crazy, and I wasn't wrong.**

I still think Dagur's pretty cool said Snotlout.

 **Hicca (v.o.): But I'll take crazy over berserk any day of the week.**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own httyd

* * *

 **Hicca: (v.o.):** **The life of a Viking can be difficult, harsh, and stormy. Nobody could make it through alone. Eventually, you're going to have to rely on someone. Unfortunately, we do not always get to pick that someone.**

This is so lame said Snotlout.

Why are we even out here? Asks Snotlout.

Because this is our first dragon search and rescue mission said Hicca.

I see a lot of searching but not much rescuing said Snotlout.

Do you even know where we are? Asks Snotlout.

My dad said the fishing boat was last seen heading South said Hicca,

You don't know what you're talking about said Snotlout.

There's nothing down there said Snotlout.

I say we go North said Snotlout.

And if Hicca said to go North? Asks Asher.

Are you trying to mess with my mind? Asks Snotlout.

Because nothing gets in here, nothing said Snotlout.

What does our map say, Fishlegs? Asks Asher.

Kind of tough to read from this angle said Fishlegs.

You know what, Hicca? I'm done listening to you said Snotlout.

I said North, and North is where I'm going said Snotlout.

Hey! You work for me said Snotlout.

Are we just going to let him go? Asks Ruffnut.

Works for me said Tuffnut.

Ahem said, Asher.

Ugh. I'm going, I'm going. Lead the others back. We'll get him. Come on bud said Hicca,

Wow, look at the size of that waterspout said Hicca,

That waterspout is way too dangerous said Hicca.

That's why I'm flying around it. Duh said Snotlout.

YOU'RE CUTTING TOO CLOSE! LOOK OUT said Hicca.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no! AAH! HELP ME! HELP ME, HICCA! AAHH said Snotlout.

We're coming said Hicca.

TOOTHLESS, GET US OUT OF HERE! Oh, no! SNOTLOUT, HANG ON said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to berk

Push, Gobber said Stoick.

I'm pushing, Stoick said Gobber;

Well, it certainly doesn't feel like it. Push harder said, Stoick.

Oh, there they are said Gobber.

I'm glad you're back. The boat has returned said, Stoick.

Could've told us that before we left said Tuffnut.

Excuse me? Said, Stoick.

Um, nothing, Chief. That was her said Tuffnut,

Hey said Ruffnut.

Where's Hicca? Asks Stoick.

She had to double back to get Snotlout said Asher.

Heh. I said leave him... Uh, her again! I don't know what her deal is said Tuffnut.

Nothing to worry about, Stoick. You know how hard it is to get her off that dragon said Gobber.

* * *

Scene change.

Toothless? Where are you? Snotlout? Called Hicca.

Toothless! Are you okay? Ah. Come on, talk to me, bud. Oh, thank Thor. That wasn't our best landing was it, was it? Great. Your tail is gone, and the connecting rod is a mess! What are we supposed to do now? Said Hicca.

You can start by getting me out of this stupid tree said Snotlout.

Well, that looked like it hurt. You sure? Can you talk? Said Hicca,

Go... suck... rocks said Snotlout.

Hey, he's back! Lucky us said Hicca.

Hey, where's Hookfang? Asks Hicca.

Hookfang! Hookfang, where are you? Hookfang, you get over here right now! Hookfang! Hookie? Fangster? Said Hicca.

I don't think he's here, Snotlout said Hicca.

Obviously! Pig-headed dragon said Snotlout.

Don't worry. We'll find him. Now, all we have to do is figure out how to get out of here. Okay, that should work. This might be a little tougher. DOW! OW said Hicca.

There is nothing to eat in here, Hicca said Snotlout.

What kind of search and rescue mission is this? Asks Snotlout.

Uh, instead of complaining, why don't you try to help me? Asks Hicca.

I am trying to help you! I'm trying to teach you about survival. You don't leave home without proper supplies, and on top of that list is food said Snotlout.

Food. Like the food in your hand? Asks Hicca.

You mean this day-old biscuit? It's even got a little spot of mold right- Hey said Snotlout.

We've got bigger problems than a biscuit said Hicca.

He ate my biscuit! What kind of dragon takes a man's biscuit? You know, his bad manners are a reflection on you! Give me that. You're doing it all wrong. You need to put some muscle into it. Oops, I forgot, you can't! Hahaha said Snotlout.

No, no, no. Be careful with that, or it might said Hicca,

You wanted two of 'em, right? Asks Snotlout.

Nope! That was our only hope of getting home said Hicca.

It's not my fault your dragon has half a tail. Just get another rod said Snotlout.

Don't you understand? We have no idea where we are! Shhh said Hiccca,

 **Outcast :** You hear that?

Over there said Savage,

What do you see? Asks Snotlout.

Would you be quiet? For all we know, we could be on a hostile island said Hicca,

Don't be such a baby. How hostile can it be? Said Snotlout.

Outcast: Those are wild dragon tracks alright.

Good. I feel like killing said Savage,

Is that hostile enough for you? Asks Hicca.

Nothing over there said, Savage,

Outcast :Nothin' there.

I know where we are now said Hicca.

Come on, this way said, Savage,

Outcast :Right behind ya.

That was Savage. Snotlout, we're on Outcast Island said Hicca,

Outcast Island? I can't believe this! We've really got to fix this connecting rod and get out of here, or we are dead Snotlout, I'm not so sure you should be eating those berries said Hicca.

Well, I'm not sure you should be telling me what to eat, especially after you took my biscuit! Hey, back off. These are mine said Snotlout,

Those berries could be poisonous said Hicca.

Hey, we're on Outcast Island. We're going into battle. We need our strength, a concept you know nothing about said Snotlout.

Battle the Outcasts? Really? Just the two of us? Asks Hicca.

Abtholutely said Snotlout.

Wha-What did you just say? Asks Hicca,

I thaid, Abtholutely. As in, of courths said Snotlout.

Oh, for the love of- I told you not to eat those berries said Hicca.

Why? Whath wrong? Oh, no, I'm hideouth said Snotlout.

Give me my satchel. I may have something that can help with your tongue said Hicca.

Thatchel? Said Snotlout.

No, no, nooooo. Do not tell me you just left it there. If someone finds that thatchel, we're done! It's got the Berk crest on it said Hicca.

Relax. We're thafe. Trust me, no oneth gonna find it said Snotlout.

* * *

scene change

Oh, Alvin needs to see this said Savage.

* * *

Scene change.

Well, they've been gone for days. I thought you said they were right behind you said, Stoick.

They probably set down to wait out the storm said, Asher.

I see something said Fishlegs.

It's Hookfang said Asher,

If Hookfang is here, where's Snotlout? Asks Fishlegs.

And where are Hicca and Toothless? Asks Asher,

Get your dragons ready; we're heading out said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene change.

I like this one. He's got the right spirit. Will I never get these dragons to do what I want? Said Alvin.

Outcast: What you need is that book.

No, what we need is Stoick's girl said, Alvin.

Alvin said, Savage.

The Berk crest. Ho-ho, is it my birthday? Said Alvin.

Outcast: Uh, I didn't get him anything. What does he like?

Stop gossiping, and bring me the owner of this bag said, Alvin.

Outcast: Do you want him alive?

Why not? For now, said Alvin.

* * *

Scene change

Wait, wait, there it is. We just need to wait until the blacksmith leaves, and then I can sneak in there and make a new rod said Hicca.

How long do I hab to leab my tongue in here? It's dithgusting! I saw Toothleth spit in it said Snotlout.

He did, indeed! But, but, uh, Night Fury saliva has incredible healing properties said Hicca.

Ugh, it tastes like yak pies said Snotlout.

* * *

Scene change.

Waaaah, Whoa! Ahaha, easy there! Whoo, dragon! Good thing I packed my iron skivvies. That's it, dragon. Follow your master's scent said Gobber.

It's Snotlout. How hard can that be said, Asher?

Are we there yet? Asks Tuffnut.

NO said, Stoick.

I have to got to the bathroom said Ruffnut.

You should have gone before we left said, Stoick.

That's what your helmet's for said Tuffnut.

Hang on. I think the dragon's got a sniff said Gobber.

* * *

Scene change.

Come on, hurry! We don't know how long the blacksmith is going to be gone said Hicca.

Betty Boda bought a bit of bitter butter, "And", said she, "This butter's bitter." If I bought a bit of bitter butter, it would said Snotlout.

What are you doing? Asks Hicca,

Enjoying my tongue again said Snotlout.

Well, I'm glad someone is said Hicca.

Hookfang! Whoa! Not Snotlout.

It's a wild Monstrous Nightmare! Toothless, stop said Hicca.

Outcast : There they are, the Berk intruders!

Run! Circle back around, bud said Hicca.

Outcasts: There they go, that way!

Good, there gone. Alright, we'll just wait here until Toothless comes back, then head to the blacksmith shop said Hicca,

No way! I'm not going anywhere near that place. You almost got us caught said Snotlout.

I almost got-? The only reason the Outcasts know where here is because you lost the satchel with the Berk crest on it said Hicca.

Well, who brought the satchel with the Berk crest on it to Outcast Island? Asks Snotlout.

Well, I had no idea we were going to Outcast Island said Hicca,

So you're not prepared, and I get blamed? Hmm said Snotlout.

Fine. If you don't like my ideas, please, please let me hear one of yours said Hicca.

Precisely as I suspected! There you go said Hicca.

Good job, bud! At least someone is pulling their weight around here said Hicca.

Oh, you are so smug said Snotlout.

Me? Said Hicca.

Hicca's so smart! Hicca's so brave! She killed the Red Death! She trained the dragons! She's got the metal leg said Snotlout.

Metal leg?! That's what's bothering you? That's where you're going? Metal leg? Said Hicca.

No! It's everything the leg is attached to said Snotlout.

Okay. Well, deal with it, Snotlout. Because, right now, I am literally all you've got said Hicca.

Oh, you think I need you? I DON'T need you said Snotlout.

Well, I don't need _you_! Go! It's him, right? Said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change.

You guys need to see this said Fishlegs.

Okay, Stormfly, tail flip! It's Toothless' tail said, Asher.

Oh, no, Toothless lost his tail. If Toothless doesn't have a tail, he can't fly. If he can't fly, they can't fly. If they can't fly said Fishlegs.

Enough! Those two are probably stranded at sea. We fly close to the water said, Stoick.

Good, because I really need to rinse out my helmet said Ruffnut.

* * *

Scene change

Back there, bud. Stay hidden said Hicca.

And what are we making, Hicca? Asks Savage.

A gift for... Alvin! To thank him for his hospitality. Oh, boy said Hicca.

You can thank him in person. Grab her said, Savage.

* * *

Scene change

You're not the only one who can come up with a good idea, Hicca. Ha, ha! Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi said Snotlout.

Good thing she wasn't here to see that said Snotlout.

Toothless? Wherever you are, Hicca, I _still_ don't need you! Hicca! Hicca? Oh, I get it. Hicca needs my help said Snotlout.

Hicca Hicca. Stupid dragon, she's not even here. Hmm, this looks familiar. AAAH said Snotlout.

You know what, Toothless? We make a pretty good team. I might not give you back... kidding. Now, let's get 'em, Toothless said Snotlout.

* * *

Scene change.

Stoick wouldn't have sent you here alone. Where's the rest of your party? Said Savage.

Oh, no. No, no. It's me, just me. Taking a little vacation, you know. I heard Outcast Island is beautiful this time of year said Hicca.

Oh, Alvin will get it out of you. In fact, he'll enjoy it, but trust me, you won't. Move said, Savage.

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me said, Alvin.

Outcast: I'm confused. Is it your birthday or not?

As far as you're concerned, everyday's me birthday. Now, prepare the dragons. Their Trainer has arrived said Alvin,

Outcast: Run!

Toothless, now said Snotlout.

Back the other way said, Savage,

Toothless said Hicca,

Grrr... as usual, I can rely on no one but myself said Alvin,

Hicca said Snotlout.

Ah, good to see you, too! Thank you, bud. Snotlout said Hicca.

You better run! Ha, ha, ha said Snotlout.

Need some help? Asks Alvin.

Shoot him down! Fire! How does that ninety-pound girl repeatedly defeat an entire army of bloodthirsty savages? Said Alvin.

Would, uh, you like me to answer that? Asks Savage,

I know the answer! She'll be back, if I have to bring her here myself, she'll be back said, Alvin.

* * *

Scene change

Whoo-hooo! Do you realize what we just did? Asks Hicca.

We totally kicked butt, duh said Snotlout.

Yeah, and we kicked butt together! Look, Snotlout, I'm said Hicca,

Hungry, right? Asks Snotlout.

Yeah, exactly said Hicca.

Me too said Snotlout.

Hey, what's that? Asks Fishlegs.

It's Hicca said, Stoick.

And she picked up a baby seal said Tuffnut.

Snotlout said Fishlegs.

Dear, you're safe said, Stoick.

We never had a doubt said Gobber.

Hello? Other half of the team. Hookfang! I'm still mad at you said Snotlout.

 **Hicca (v.o.): Sometimes the last person you want to rely on is the one you end up being stuck with, and being stuck with Snotlout was no picnic. But who knew how much I could rely on him?**


End file.
